


Стальная гвоздика

by Svengaly



Series: Стальная гвоздика [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Размер: макси, 51 696 словПейринг/Персонажи: оригинальныеКатегория: слэшЖанр: детектив, стимпанкРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: На Лондон надвигается буря. Разумные осьминоги и дирижабли скрывают обычные мотивы, старые, как мир, — мотивы для чисто английских убийств.Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажей, описание однополого секса, упоминание однополого и разнополого секса, сексуальных девиаций и продажной любви, употребление наркотиков и алкоголя, курение в общественных местах, упоминание терроризма, обсценная лексика, грязь на улицах, зловонный туман, общая мрачность, нездоровый образ жизни. Мнение автора может не совпадать со взглядами, мнениями и поступками персонажей.





	Стальная гвоздика

Снежная буря пришла с Северного моря, в одночасье пересекла острова, и вскоре Лондон был накрыт плотными, тяжёлыми тучами. Сумерки сгустились уже к трём часам, низкое небо опустилось на крыши домов. В свете фонарей было видно, как валит снег и пробираются сквозь него размытые фигуры, стремясь поскорее укрыться в домах, в церквах, в приютах для бездомных — в любом убежище, недоступном стихии. 

Сугробы затопляли улицы, и к ночи окна полуподвальных этажей оказались полностью завалены. Движение почти остановилось. Паромобили, омнибусы, грузовые повозки замирали, увязнув в снегу, и вскоре превращались в сугробы. Возницы выпрягали лошадей и уводили в ближайшие конюшни, многоуровневые стойла которых уже через час переполнились. Воздушное сообщение было прекращено, дирижабли спустили на землю, и здание воздухопортов заполнилось пассажирами с отложенных рейсов. Часть из них разошлась по ближайшим гостиницам, остальные, надеясь на чудо, дремали в залах ожидания, толпились в курительных комнатах и кофейнях, по временам подходя к окнам лишь для того, чтобы убедиться: буря только набирает силу. 

По городу разъезжали полицейские снегоходы и паровые снегочисты. Их почти не было видно в метели, и люди шарахались в стороны, заслышав свистки и грохот. Дорожные рабочие в фосфорических жилетах, надетых поверх тёплых парок и светящихся сквозь снежную мглу, словно огни святого Эльма, тянули верёвки с буями от фонаря к фонарю, чтобы наметить границы мостовой и тротуаров. 

К полуночи город стих. С пустырей не доносился вой бродячих собак: выкопав норы в снегу, они привычно пережидали бурю. Не слышны были отзвуки веселья из кафешантанов, не доносилась музыка из театров. Едва первые сообщения о надвигающейся буре поступили по телеграфу из Осло и Копенгагена, как в Лондоне был объявлен комендантский час. Припозднившиеся прохожие, возвращавшиеся из гостей, задерживались констеблями и препровождались по домам, если это было возможно, если же невозможно — в ближайшее снегоубежище, где вынуждены были коротать ночь с легкомысленными гуляками из всех слоёв общества и весёлыми девицами, отважившимися искать добычи несмотря на непогоду. 

Сквозь надсадный вой ветра едва можно было расслышать, как Координатные часы пробили полночь и колокола городских церквей заунывно им ответили. 

В старом, добротном доме на уединённой улочке спала женщина. 

Толстые стены смягчали звуки, и ведьмин визг бури становился таинственным и глухим, как рокот моря в раковине. Трубы парового отопления разливали по всем комнатам ровное, спасительное тепло. Ночник горел у изголовья, освещая откинутую руку женщины и раскрытую книгу подле неё, остальная часть спальни тонула в тени. Широкие складки бархатных портьер слегка колыхались от сквозняка: буря была так сильна, что её дуновение пробивалось даже сквозь двойные рамы русского образца. Снег залеплял стекло, бросая серебристый отблеск на зеркало палисандрового шкафа.

Женщина спала, сложив руки и тихо, размеренно дыша. 

Некоторое время спустя её покой был нарушен. Из-за окна донёсся стук. Женщины вздрогнула, пробуждаясь, открыла глаза и приподнялась на постели. Скрежещущий звук повторился. Можно было подумать, что в окно стучит ветка, но окна спальни выходили на улицу, где деревьев не было вовсе. Ещё полусонная, она поправила растрепавшиеся волосы и встала. Стук стих, наступило гнетущее молчание. 

Женщина покрутила колёсико, и ночник засветил в полную силу. За окном колыхалась сплошная масса колючих снежинок. Прижавшись к окну, женщина сначала ничего не могла разглядеть. Потом в круговерти метели она увидела что-то гибкое, колышущееся и изгибающееся у самого стекла. Невольно отпрянув, она оглянулась, раздумывая, не позвать ли на помощь. Когда женщина вновь взглянула в окно, странный предмет исчез. Она отступила на шаг, раздумывая над увиденным. Предмет, как ей показалось, походил на толстый канат, а его волнообразные изгибы объяснялись, должно быть, сильным ветром. 

Губы женщины сжались. 

— Негодяи! — прошептала она. 

Напрягая все силы, чтобы сохранить присутствие духа, женщина подошла к переговорной трубке, однако в последнюю минуту заколебалась. Стук не повторялся, и странной петли больше не было видно. Что, если она ошиблась, обманутая снегопадом и остатками сонного дурмана, и полиция, пробравшись сквозь снежные заносы, не найдёт ничего, кроме истеричной лунатички? 

Женщина надела халат поверх сорочки, не спуская глаз с окна и настораживая слух, но до неё доносился один только шум бури. Она подошла к окну, отодвинула шпингалеты и отворила внутреннюю раму, вглядываясь в белёсую круговерть. Ничего. Глубоко вздохнув, она коснулась задвижек внешней рамы, помедлила немного и открыла окно. 

Вьюга прыгнула женщине в лицо, как волчица. Задыхаясь и протирая залепленное снегом лицо, женщина привстала на цыпочках и, крепко ухватившись за край подоконника, попыталась рассмотреть крышу. Ей удалось различить очертания дымовой трубы. Из-за снега казалось, что труба изгибается в танце. Вот она исчезла, а потом появилась опять, словно придвинувшись к краю крыши. Женщине понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять: она видит не трубу. Вскрикнув, она отпрянула, но было поздно.

Гибкая петля обхватила её за шею и с невероятной силой выдернула наружу. Женщина билась, не в состоянии кричать. Одежда облепила её тело, волосы разлетались. Она схватилась за петлю, пытаясь ослабить давление. Вместо верёвки под пальцами скользила упругая, точно резина, плоть. Гибкое мускулистое кольцо сжалось сильнее. Женщина забилась в судорогах. Её сознание помрачилось, и она больше не пыталась освободиться, руки рефлекторно сжимались, впиваясь в щупальце, глаза закатились, обнажив синеватые белки. Наконец она обмякла. Щупальце разжалось, и мёртвое тело упало на мостовую с высоты второго этажа. 

Никто этого не заметил. Окна окрестных домов были темны, все спали. Тихо было и в доме, где только что совершилось злодеяние, лишь скрипели под порывами ветра раскрытые створки окна да занавески трепетали, как паруса терпящего бедствие корабля. 

***  
К утру буря стихла, сменившись умеренным снегопадом. 

Адам Хэнбейн выглянул в окно. Всё покрывал сплошной слой свежего сверкающего снега, неспешно сыпались новые крупные хлопья. Улица была чиста, как совесть доброго пресвитерианца. Со всех сторон доносился скрип и скрежет: соседи расчищали дорожки, отгребали снег от стен и нагружали его на тачки. Прогрохотал снегочист, гоня перед собой грязно-белый вал. На углу он остановился и тяжко вздохнул, выпустив клуб чёрного дыма. Телега, двигавшаяся в кильватере снегочиста, остановилась, тащивший её битюг, взбодрившийся от морозца и непривычно чистого воздуха, принялся скрести копытом мостовую. Из телеги вылезли рабочие в надетых поверх полушубков стёганых красных жилетах, таких же, как попона битюга, и лопатами принялись разгребать снежный вал и сгружать его в телегу. Скоро к ним выстроилась очередь из тачек. Все знали, что если снег не увезти, в мае уличная канализация не справится с потоками воды и полуподвальные этажи затопит. 

В комнате было сумрачно, газовые рожки, шипящие на стенах, озаряли её мерцающим светом. Адам мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало. Серые глаза, длинный тонкий нос, впалые щёки, небольшой шрам на правой скуле — ничего необычного.

Его квартирка состояла из гостиной, служившей также столовой, спальни и крошечного кабинета. Адам снимал её один — оставленные отцом небольшие средства позволяли обходиться без соседей. Дом, в котором жил Адам, был построен преуспевающим финансистом в конце прошлого века. С тех пор он сменил хозяев и был разделён на квартиры, однако не потерял в достоинстве и, вероятно, выиграл в удобстве. Насколько Адаму было известно, сто лет назад о ватерклозетах не помышляли. Впрочем, гостиная его, в отличие от гостиных преуспевающих финансистов, не блистала роскошью: два кресла с обивкой в полоску, книжный шкаф у стены, картина, на которой чья-то безыскусная рука изобразила вид на Дворец дожей. Адам не бывал в Венеции, и картина определённо не прибавляла ему желания восполнить этот пробел в своей жизни.

В углу над окном поблескивала паутина.

Каждую первую субботу месяца горничная под личным надзором миссис Скаббс проходилась по всем комнатам со щёткой на длинной ручке, обметая потолки и карнизы и разрушая хрупкие серебристые силки. Неделю спустя неустрашимый паук возвращался, чтобы заново соткать свою сеть. Адам сочувствовал упорству маленького существа. Почему-то он был уверен, что это один и тот же паук. 

В дверь чёрного хода постучали. Мальчик-разносчик, доставивший свежевыпеченный хлеб от булочника, раскраснелся от морозца, глаза весело блестели из-под лохматой шапки. Адам дал ему пять пенсов на чай и заказ на завтрашний день, потом подобрал оставленную у двери газету. Когда мальчик повернулся, чтобы уйти, Адам заметил на спине его не слишком тёплой куртки подтаявшее пятно от снежка, запущенного чьей-то меткой рукой. 

Было двадцать первое апреля тысяча восемьсот девяносто восьмого года от Рождества Христова. 

Вернувшись в гостиную, Адам разложил припасы на столе у окна. Выключил электрическую мармитку, в которой дожидалась своего часа макрель, и взялся за газеты. 

Татанка Ийотаке, известный также как Бизон, Сидящий на Земле, и Махпия Лута, он же Красное Облако, получили грамоты Её Величества на земли, по которым проходит Бозманский тракт, и право взимать пошлины с лиц, по нему проезжающих. Участились нападения банд техасских сепаратистов на индейские поселения. Войска лакота и оглала-сиу усилены миротворческими силами, направленными Британией и Францией. Мария Кристина от имени короля испанского Альфонсо заявила о поддержке притязаний президента Энсона Джонса-младшего на отделение Независимой Республики Техас от Британской империи. Британская империя, Королевство Франция и Германская Федерация Независимых Государств заявили протест… Император Николай направил в Калифорнию две эскадры для проведения военных учений… Правительство Мексиканского доминиона и Испанской империи выразило озабоченность… Император Николай заявляет, что российский флот имеет право проводить любые манёвры у берегов Калифорнийской губернии… Оттоманская империя приобрела у России ледокол для очистки акватории Босфорского пролива в зимний период. Независимое Государство Азавад увеличило поставки сахарской пшеницы и баранины в Европу и Австралию. Император Тунчжи и великий хан монгольский Богдо-гэгэн VII заключили соглашение о строительстве железной дороги через Великую Зелёную Гоби. 

Новости из Бомбейского центра воздухоплавания и преодоления пространства: вимана «Пушпака» с межнациональным экипажем под командованием капитана принца Даккара совершит полёт в стратосферу. 

Адам отправил в рот остатки макрели, налил первую чашку чаю и заглянул в раздел объявлений. 

«Спиритическое общество "Авалон" приглашает желающих поучаствовать в пробуждении Мерлина». 

«Знакомства: Энергичный мужчина, обеспеченный, с достойной профессией, в самом расцвете сил ищет женщину с богатым внутренним миром. Спросить Джека, Уайтчепел». 

«Тесла» на стене приглушённо бормотала, передавая те же новости, перемежавшиеся лёгкой музыкой. Не так давно Адам не устоял перед искушением и приобрёл приёмник австрияка Теслы, потратив на это изрядную часть своих накоплений, однако новости предпочитал узнавать по старинке, из газет. Зато передачи из Ковент-Гарден и радио-спектакли доставляли ему неизменное удовольствие. Появилось, впрочем, и некоторое неудобство: миссис Скаббс, у которой «теслы» не было, повадилась заглядывать к нему на огонёк. Вот и сейчас за дверью гостиной послышались осторожные шаги и деликатное покашливание. Адам вздохнул и отложил газету.

— Входите, миссис Скаббс. 

Дверь отворилась, вошла хозяйка — полная, похожая на уменьшенную копию королевы Виктории женщина в чёрном платье с белоснежным кружевным воротником. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Хэнбейн, — сказала она, невольно поворачиваясь к «тесле», как гелиотроп к солнцу. — Я нашла в кладовой баночку малинового джема и подумала, может быть, вы захотите немного к чаю.

— Это очень великодушно с вашей стороны. Не налить ли вам чашечку?

— Благодарю вас, не стоит. Что-то мне неможется, — сказала миссис Скаббс. — Не иначе, к вечеру опять погода переменится. 

— Тогда вам стоит присесть на минутку. Пока не закончатся новости. 

— Как вы любезны! — Миссис Скаббс, только того и ждавшая, приникла к «тесле». — Разве что на минуточку, немного отдышусь. Не собираюсь вам мешать, вы ведь человек занятой. Ах, Татанка Ийотаке! Индейские вожди ужасно свирепы, но так романтичны! Я, конечно, уже прочла обо всём этом в газетах, но ведь по «тесле» новости звучат иначе. Гораздо весомее, если мне позволено будет так выразиться. 

Внизу послышался звонок и хлопнула входная дверь.

— Кто пришёл? — миссис Скаббс мигом забыла про новости. — Кто бы это мог быть? Надеюсь, это не к молодому человеку в мансарде. Вроде бы он юноша приличный, однако в поэтах есть что-то подозрительное, как вы считаете? 

Адам подошёл к окну и выглянул наружу. 

— Нет, миссис Скаббс, это ко мне, — сказал он. — Пришлите Нэнси убрать со стола.

— Но как же так? — Миссис Скаббс всплеснула руками. — Сегодня ведь воскресенье! Вы даже чай не допили.

— Служба, — ответил Адам философски. — Должно быть, что-то срочное. 

Миссис Скаббс покачала головой, однако в её глазах блеснуло любопытство и предвкушение. Вероятно, уже вечером она услышит в новостях о срочном деле инспектора Хэнбейна.

***  
Дирижабль прибыл в Лондон без опозданий. Он проплыл над Часовой башней, устремившейся в небо, словно гномон. Координатные часы смотрели на все четыре стороны света, как и полагалось часам, по которым все страны и континенты поверяют время. Благодаря системе единого времени сеть железных дорог и воздушных сообщений по всему миру действовала как слаженный механизм. Сквозь переплетения прутьев обзорных окон виднелись крыши зданий и изрыгающие дым трубы, разбегались знакомые улицы, извивалась чёрная змея Темзы. Далеко внизу лепились к земле игрушечные дома, увенчанные пёрышками дыма. По мере того как земля приближалась, город увеличивался в каждой своей детали. 

Дирижабль замедлил ход, плавно причаливая к башне, словно огромный воздушный кит. У причалов колыхалось несколько мелких аппаратов. Рабочие в меховых комбинезонах сбивали лёд с посадочных опор. Соседний док заполняла чудовищная округлая туша, белая в оранжевую полоску: «Гигантик», совершавший трансатлантический рейс, благополучно прибыл на родину.

— Идём же! — сказал Анструтер нетерпеливо. — Покинем наконец это чудовище и ступим на твёрдую землю. 

Ивлин обернулся. Он любил перелёты, плавное движение дирижабля, панорамы, разворачивающиеся в обзорных окнах, и даже нарочитая роскошь кают и салонов первого класса не казалась ему вульгарной. Виктор всё это ненавидел, поскольку никакими средствами не мог избежать укачивания. Весь полёт он провёл на койке, стеная, как горестная Гекуба, и сейчас, бледный и даже несколько позеленевший, нетерпеливо притопывал, торопясь сойти с борта «Полярной звезды». 

По трём трапам, отдельным для каждого класса, медленно и чинно сходили пассажиры, за ними со стеклянной площадки надзирали дежурные констебли из транспортной полиции, вооружённые зрительными трубами «Дикси». Они следили за толпой пассажиров, выслеживая карманников и анархистов. 

В воздухе разливался резкий запах газа, который стравливали из балластных цистерн, ленты самодвижущихся лестниц были заполнены людьми. Стальные опоры воздухопорта возносились ввысь, к потолку, разделённому металлическими арками на прямоугольные панели. Зал ожидания был облицован зеленоватым мрамором. В полдень, в солнечную погоду он был великолепен, а сейчас походил на гигантский аквариум с тусклой водой, в которой плавали длинные чёрные рыбы — мужчины и бледные, с хвостами-вуалями женщины. 

Миновав зал, Ивлин и Анструтер, сопровождаемые носильщиками, спустились по циклопической лестнице, миновав двери, превосходившие размерами врата Илиона — в них прошёл бы не только троянский конь, но и троянский слон — и остановились на тротуаре, заботливо вычищенном до булыжника. 

— Кажется, здесь опять был снегопад, — заметил Ивлин.

— Вот чудо! — язвительно отозвался Виктор, взмахом руки подзывая таксомотор. — К тебе или ко мне? 

— Как скажешь. 

Ивлин откинулся на спинку обтянутого бархатом сиденья, дожидаясь, пока кэбмен загрузит багаж. Процедура заняла некоторое время. Сам Ивлин обошёлся двумя чемоданами, однако Самое Необходимое Виктора было растолкано по несметному количеству чемоданов, саквояжей и картонок. Наконец, таксомотор тронулся. 

— Вероятно, Бэнкс уже готов к твоему приезду? — осведомился Виктор. 

— Разумеется.

— Тогда к тебе, всё моё существо жаждет приличного завтрака. 

— Тебе его предлагали, — заметил Ивлин.

Анструтер демонстративно содрогнулся. 

— Мой несчастный желудок не в силах принять в себя даже крошки на этих ужасных зловонных громадинах. Кстати, об ароматах: как тебе нравятся мои духи?

— Не очень. Слишком крепкие и чересчур сладкие, на мой вкус.

— Тебе не обязательно быть таким честным, знаешь ли, — сказал Виктор немного обиженно. 

— Поскольку мне предстоит и впредь наслаждаться ароматом твоих духов, в моих интересах быть честным, а не любезным. 

— Ты попросту пристрастен.

— Как, моё обоняние больше мне не принадлежит? Оно тоже — жертва пуританского воспитания? Кстати сказать, не такого уж и пуританского. Отец был столпом добродетели исключительно на словах. 

— Англичане даже развратничать умудрятся так, что можно умереть со скуки, наблюдая за ними, — проворчал Анструтер. — Мэтью Арнольд прав: наше общество было слишком иудаизировано. Весь этот практицизм, власть традиций и дисциплины — прямиком из Книги Сираха и заветов Соломоновых.

— Если верить преданиям, Соломон был очень неглупый мужчина, — заметил Ивлин, пряча улыбку.

— И жил в своё удовольствие, предоставляя глупцам соблюдать его советы. Эллинизация, вот что нам нужно. Гибкость, терпимость, бескорыстное познание…

— И некоторые другие греческие привычки.

— Можно подумать, ты против.

— Нет, я бы всё это одобрил, — признал Ивлин. — Кроме разве что культа войны и мизогинии. Удивительно, как в Элладе сочеталось поклонение женской красоте и пренебрежение женщиной как таковой. 

— Я вижу в этом лишь ещё одно проявление мудрости. Женщины эстетически привлекательны, но стоит дать им волю, как они превращаются в сущую погибель. — Анструтер помедлил и добавил, странно улыбаясь: — Как мужчины и политика. 

Ивлин знал, что Анструтер не одобряет войн, считая их грубой и глупой тратой молодых здоровых мужчин («Которые могли бы доставить кому-нибудь много радости», — прибавлял он обычно, мечтательно щуря глаза). Однако ему показалось, что на этот раз Виктор думал о чём-то другом. 

— Чем тебе мешают женщины, собственно говоря?

— Женщины мешают всему. Они требуют к себе внимания, внушая нам мысль о собственной нежности и хрупкости… словно они орхидеи. Да, орхидеи — очень подходящее сравнение. Красивые, живучие паразиты. Нежные лепесточки и корни, которые задушат вас, если вы окажетесь так глупы, что позволите им вокруг себя обвиться.

— Это всего лишь один из многих типов, — сказал Ивлин, подначивая Виктора. — И мужчины такие бывают.

— В мужчинах нет этой хитрости, эдакого умения заползать под кожу.

— Просто мы сильнее. Физически сильнее, я имею в виду.

— Мужчина не додумался бы сделать из слабости достоинство. А эта их претензия на особого рода тонкость чувств? Между тем они не понимают ни литературы — только и подавай им, что нежности между мисс А и мистером Б, — ни живописи, равнодушны к скульптуре, ничего не смыслят в архитектуре и тщательно прикидываются, что любят музыку. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал сосредоточиться на музыке среди дам, томящихся и ёрзающих на скрипучих стульях?

— Если бы Платон придумал не только идеи, но и анти-идеи, твоя идеальная Анти-женщина заняла бы почётное место в их ряду. 

— Может быть, тебе жениться? — ядовито спросил Анструтер.

— И сделать несчастной хорошую женщину?

— А ты женись на плохой. Вы будете друг другу изменять и всячески друг друга мучить, и вам всегда будет весело. Способы, которыми любящие люди истязают друг друга, неисчерпаемы, не то что театральные сюжеты. 

— Женись сам, а меня оставь в покое. На мисс Пуллейн, к примеру. Она всегда очень мила с тобой. 

— Я бы ею не заинтересовался, даже будь она и вправду мила. 

— Она и вправду…

— О да — шея и ноздри, как у скаковой лошади, и ноги, уверен, такие же. Конечно, под юбками их не разглядеть, но поступь у неё такая, словно вместо ступней у неё копыта. Эта девица отлично подойдёт полковнику Чиллингфорду. Когда этот бравый вояка наберётся духу, чтобы приобрести мисс Пуллейн на брачных торгах, и взберётся в седло, наша кобылка поскачет галопом. Крестец у ней достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать эту тушу, даже, может быть, не без приятности. 

— Я больше не могу выдерживать твои разговоры. Наверное, у меня недостаточно крепкий крестец. — Ивлин сделал протестующий жест и поглядел в окно. 

Время подходило к десяти, было ясно и холодно. Апрель ничем не отличался от января, кроме того, что светало теперь намного раньше. Весна в нынешние времена превратилась в обещание, которое выполняется нескоро и с неохотой. Таксомотор остановился на Кенсингтон-Гор, неподалёку от восточного входа в Гайд-парк. Этот район патрулировался частной охраной, но возле особняка охраны не было. Широкий газон был укутан снегом безупречной белизны, стены недавно почищены от копоти пескоструйной машиной — снег казался темнее мрамора. 

Ивлин рассчитался с кэбменом, и они с Виктором вышли. Должно быть, слуги увидели их из окна, потому что Бэнкс уже стоял на лестничной площадке, несмотря на холод, в одном сюртуке. Он поклонился, пропуская хозяина и его гостя в дом. 

Через восьмиугольный холл и анфиладу комнат они прошли в столовую. Оказаться наконец дома было приятно, особенно в утренние часы. Ивлин любил утро, в отличие от Анструтера, который сейчас зевал, ворчал и жаловался на то, что в довершение всех неприятностей его вынудили ещё и подняться в восемь часов утра: нечеловеческая жестокость! 

— Может быть, хочешь отдохнуть? — предложил Ивлин. 

— Нет, — проворчал Виктор. — Я всё равно не усну. Мой организм ещё плывёт и покачивается — ужасное ощущение! Может быть, завтрак приведёт меня в чувство. И этот снег повсюду. Нет, всё-таки во Франции климат намного приятнее! 

Ивлин покачал головой. После Италии, пусть даже зимней и прохладной, в Париже он словно очутился в морозильном шкафу. 

— Не заметил разницы. Ты слишком любишь Париж и потому необъективен. В самом деле, зачем ты вернулся? Ты так и не объяснил. Между прочим, у меня пропали билеты в Оперу, а там появилась прелестная певица… некая Кристина Доэ. Говорят, она очень хороша в «Фаусте».

— Так ты и вправду меня уверишь, что тебе нравятся женщины. — Анструтер усмехнулся. 

— Мне нравится музыка, — возразил Ивлин. — Что произошло? За тобой гонятся кредиторы?

— Дорогой, я не испытываю нужды в деньгах. Спасибо двумя моим дядьям: с их стороны было чрезвычайно любезно нажить капитал и не нажить семьи, да к тому же вовремя преставиться.

— Так в чём же дело? 

— Представь себе, меня выгнали. Вызвали в комиссариат и очень вежливо предложили не обременять более la belle France своей персоной. 

— Вот как? — Ивлин был впечатлён. — Что же нужно сделать, чтобы снисходительные французы отказались тебя терпеть? 

— Если я скажу, придётся тебя убить, — отшутился Виктор.

Ивлин понял, что исповедаться друг не расположен, и решил далее не расспрашивать. Анструтер понимал, что Ивлин знает о его неблагоразумных поступках, но, против он или нет, Виктор будет продолжать в том же духе. По негласной договорённости они не затрагивали эту тему. 

В камине ярко пылал огонь, отблески от вазы с оранжерейными тюльпанами мерцали на белоснежной скатерти. Электрические лампы освещали стол, накрытый для завтрака. Ивлин развернул газету, ещё тёплую после того, как её отгладили утюгом. 

— Как же мне этого не хватало! — вырвалось у него. 

— Можно подумать, ты путешествовал на лыжах, с котомкой за плечами, — усмехнулся Анструтер. — Комфортные экспрессы, приятные отели, новые места, новые лица…

— Я скучал по Англии. 

— Но, надеюсь, не по английским газетам? Скопище ужасных сплетен! 

Анструтер взял немного копчёного угря и гребешки. 

— Понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, мой дорогой, — прибавил он, правильно расшифровав весёлый взгляд Ивлина, — но сплетничать нужно уметь. Это целое искусство, почти утраченное в наш вульгарный век. 

Его голос набрал драматического пыла. 

— Стоит сделать шаг в сторону, крохотный шажок от бараньей тропы, проложенной твердолобым ханжеским стадом, как тебя тут же обольют грязью с ног до головы!

— Но ведь во Франции то же самое. По правде говоря, французские журналисты, в отличие от британских, в выражениях совсем уж не стесняются. Взять хоть колонку Дюруа… Вероятно, попросту следует быть немного осторожнее. 

— Но почему мы вообще должны осторожничать? Почему мы должны в чём-то себе отказывать, Ивлин?

— В чём это, интересно, ты себе отказываешь?

Анструтер пожал плечами.

— В искренности. Мы вынуждены жить во лжи.

— Такова плата за возможность жить в цивилизованном обществе. Хочешь свободы и откровенности — поезжай на Восток, как Бёртон.

— Терпеть не могу Восток и черномазых мальчишек. — Виктор скривил губы.

— Что бы ты ни говорил, — заключил Ивлин, — ты такой же англичанин, как все мы, со всем положенным набором антипатий и предрассудков. 

— Уж очень ты остёр, дружище, — посетовал Анструтер. — Слишком хорошо я тебя вышколил. Никакой пощады бедному старому Виктору. 

— Как тебе спаржа, бедный старый Виктор? 

— Довольно-таки недурна, — великодушно сказал Анструтер. 

В комнате показался Бэнкс. Словно почтительный призрак, он безгласно маячил у двери, готовый исчезнуть при первом неодобрительном взгляде. Ивлин вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Вчера вам пришло письмо, сэр, — чопорно произнёс дворецкий. — Посыльный сказал, это срочно и отправительница ждёт ответа, однако, будучи проинформирован, что вы в отъезде, вынужден был удалиться. 

— В самом деле? — Ивлин пожал плечами и протянул руку за письмом. — Будь это и вправду что-то срочное, она бы телеграфировала… Спасибо, Бэнкс, вы можете быть свободны. 

Дворецкий склонил голову и бесшумно удалился. 

— Она? — переспросил Анструтер.

— Моя кузина, Сара Ланселин. — Ивлин распечатал письмо и с недоумением взглянул на несколько коротких строчек. — Не понимаю. Какие-то цифры? И что же я должен на это ответить? 

— Дочь безумного американского профессора? — с усмешкой уточнил Анструтер. — Должно быть, бедняжка так же безумна, как её отец. 

— Ланселин не был безумным, разве только немного рассеянным, — возразил Ивлин. — Что же касается Сары, должно быть, она перепутала предназначенное мне письмо с какими-то своими записями. Я напишу ей сегодня. Жаль, что у них нет телефона или пневмопочты. 

Ивлин вложил письмо обратно в конверт, край плотной бумаги резанул по пальцу. Кожа разошлась, проступила полоска крови. 

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он тихо. 

— Дай, — сказал Виктор.

Ивлин с недоумением протянул ему руку. Анструтер прижал его палец к губам, слизывая кровь. Прикосновение его языка, взгляд исподлобья мог бы вызвать возбуждение, а нет — так отвращение. Вместо этого Ивлин почувствовал непонятный страх. Он не отнял руки, не желая обидеть Виктора, но тот, верно, заметил, что Ивлин напрягся, и сам отпустил его кисть. Потупившись, он облизывал губы и улыбался. Ивлин положил руку на столешницу, чувствуя её чужой, отдельной от себя.

— До чего же ты странный тип! — сказал он небрежно. 

— До чего мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь, — протянул Виктор. 

— Тебе так нравится быть странным?

— В этом смысл моего существования. У тебя сладкая кровь.

Ивлин промолчал.

— Полно тебе! Не будь маленьким ханжой. 

— Хватит, Виктор. Это становится непристойным. 

— Разве это плохо? Поедем вечером в бордель?

— Лучше я поеду в клуб. 

— Думаешь найти там предложения поинтереснее, и к тому же бесплатные? 

— Пожалуй, мне лучше пойти прогуляться. — Ивлин поднялся из-за стола. — Пройдусь по саду. 

— Моцион полезен для здоровья, — согласился Виктор. — Я регулярно совершаю прогулки, это помогает поддерживать форму. 

Ивлин только пожал плечами. Сам он был из породы долговязых, длинноногих мужчин, которым не грозит лишний вес.

— Нет, не уходи! — настроение Анструтера вновь переменилось. — Посмотри, какой холод. Здесь гораздо лучше. 

Ивлин помедлил, снова сел и взялся за газету. Когда-то они с Анструтером были лучшими друзьями, но в последнее время отношения стали разлаживаться. Виктор становился всё более эксцентричным, его весёлость переходила в цинизм, чувство юмора — в сарказм, его остроты отдавали горечью, и он перестал бывать в приличных домах — потому ли, что не выносил тамошнего общества, как говорил он сам, или же потому, что хозяева не слишком хотели его принимать. Они с Виктором ещё не начали ссориться, но что-то подсказывало Ивлину, что вскоре и за этим дело не станет. 

Между тем внимание Анструтера переключилось на цветы. 

— Как они хороши! Самое же прекрасное в них то, что они совершенно неестественны. 

— Неестественные цветы? — Ивлин улыбнулся. 

— Именно. Разве они имеют право цвести сейчас, в эту пору? Разве настоящие тюльпаны могут иметь столько прелестный оттенок лаванды, такие зазубренные края, такие махровые лепестки? Человек создал их, они прекрасны потому, что являются произведением искусства. Нам следовало бы пойти дальше и, прежде чем ставить их в вазу, покрывать эти нежные лепестки позолотой… Золотить лилию. Бард был неправ: это занятие, далёкое от тщеты. Реальная жизнь не может вызывать ничего, кроме лёгкого отвращения.

Где-то далеко, на городской окраине, завыл фабричный гудок. Ивлин, не прислушиваясь к словам Виктора, раскрыл раздел объявлений. Одно было набрано жирным шрифтом и помещено в рамку. 

— Подумать только, — сказал он с удивлением. — Кеннеди пропал. 

***  
Перед тем как сесть в паромобиль, Адам плотнее запахнул пальто, желая избежать возвращения недавно перенесённой простуды. В салоне было так холодно, что от его дыхания в воздухе повисло белое облачко. 

Паромобили уже устарели. Мобили, приводимые в движение шаровыми молниями Теслы, были куда быстрее, они не воняли машинным маслом и углём, не пачкали сажей, не извергали клубы чёрного дыма. Они были маленькими и вёрткими, с роскошными салонами, в которых поддерживалась «температура приятная и комфортная. Словно дома у камина!». И они были безумно дороги. Поэтому полицейские ещё долго будут ездить на этих громоздких, неуклюжих бегемотах. Тайной несбыточной мечтой Адама был собственный «Т-мобиль». Правда, ходили слухи, что нескольких гордых владельцев «Т-мобилей» убило молнией, вырвавшейся из клетки двигателя, но, по мнению Адама, игра стоила свеч. 

Хэнбейн ещё не добрался до места, а водитель уже получил два вызова от других инспекторов, один на Осборн-стрит, где зарезали проститутку, другой — в Британский музей, откуда был похищен какой-то экспонат.

Выбравшись из паромобиля, Адам секунду постоял на месте, вглядываясь в туман, а потом направился к группе встревоженных людей, состоявшей из полисменов и ошеломлённых жителей соседних домов. Из-за прошедшего снегопада и уединённости улочки зевак было меньше обычного. Задержались на ходу несколько служанок с корзинами, на снегоступах, надетых на фетровые ботики с модным индейским узором из бисера, и тут же захрустели дальше, боясь, что вьюга вновь поднимется до того, как они успеют сделать покупки. Пробежал на лыжах почтальон, остановился, заглянул за ограждение и тут же продолжил путь. Бригада монтёров проскрипели круглоносыми русскими валенками — на соседней улице повалило столб, оборвав телеграфные провода. Их лица казались зловещими из-за масок, защищавших лица от ветра. Низко, едва не цепляясь за шпили церквей, проплыл аэростат метеослужбы, яркий, как апельсин. Ещё один служебный снегоход стоял возле дома, заняв часть тротуара. 

Адам кивнул констеблю, который пропустил его без слов — они были знакомы. Знал он и детектив-сержанта, присланного ему в помощь. 

— Здравствуйте, Бродбент, — сказал он, пожимая руку сержанту. — Что здесь у нас? 

Бродбент был приятный молодой человек, высокий, широкоплечий, крепко сбитый, с круглым доброжелательным лицом и такими ясными глазами, словно в жизни не видел ничего дурного. Он не отличался особенно острым умом, но был исполнителен, расторопен и благодаря своему уживчивому нраву пользовался расположением товарищей. Адам был рад, что будет работать с ним. 

— Убитая женщина, — ответил сержант. — Это хозяйка дома, мисс Сара Ланселин. Задушена и выброшена из окна собственной спальни. 

Адам попросил констебля снять простыню, закрывавшую труп. Зеваки, влекомые недостойным, но непреодолимым любопытством, подошли ближе. 

Худое лицо женщины было искажено судорогой, открытые глаза вперились в небо. Халат распахнулся, открыв белую сорочку, пряди волос беспорядочно разметались по мостовой. Шею охватывало кольцо багрового кровоподтёка, исключавшего всякую мысль о самоубийстве. Тело пострадало от падения на мостовую, но не так сильно, как если бы снежный покров не смягчил удар. Адам осторожно приподнял голову женщины, потом осмотрел одежду. В кармане халата нашелся носовой платок из египетского полотна с вышитой монограммой: «С.Р.» Платок был мужской, совсем новый.

— Хирург её осмотрел? 

— Ждём с минуты на минуту. Застрял в толкучке на Стрэнде. 

Снег вокруг был истоптан. 

— Кто побывал на месте преступления, кроме наших людей? 

— Слуги и все соседи, наверное. — Сержант вздохнул. — Местный доктор. Он-то и догадался послать за полицией. 

— Полагаю, никто из соседей не видел, как мисс Ланселин выпала из окна? — спросил Адам, понимая, что если кто и мог видеть это в такую ночь, то только сам убийца. — Опросите всех ещё раз. Никого не пропускайте, ни слуг, ни бродяг. 

— Да, сэр. 

Адам снова закрыл тело простынёй и отдал необходимые указания ожидавшим полицейским, после чего проследовал в дом. 

Лицо встретившей их горничной выражало страх и беспокойство. Она нервно теребила оборки передника.

— Никогда такого не видела, сэр. Не должно было такого случиться. Это приличный дом.

— Понимаю, — сказал Адам. — Мисс Ланселин выпала из окна спальни? 

— Похоже на то, сэр.

— Проводите меня наверх. 

Из холла вглубь дома уходило два коридора, один — к спальне экономки и комнатам, где жили горничные и кухарка, второй — на кухню. 

Адам, сопровождаемый Бродбентом, поднялся на второй этаж, где располагались комнаты хозяев. У двери, ведущей в спальню мисс Ланселин, он невольно поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но тут же опомнился, повернул ручку и вошёл. 

От раскрытой постели пахло вербеной. Адам заметил брошенный на кресло корсет и отвернулся. Коснулся горячего основания ночника. Похоже, лампа горела всю ночь. В комнате было холодно, подоконник и пол у стены покрыты тающим снегом.

— Горничная прикрыла окно, — сказал сержант извиняющимся тоном, словно это он был повинен в действиях горничной. — Хорошо хоть, снег убирать не стала. 

— Нам это не слишком помешало бы, — сказал Адам. 

Подойдя к окну, он взглянул вниз, на мостовую. Доктор наконец прибыл и осматривал тело. 

На подоконнике никаких следов вторжения не оказалось. На левой створке наружной рамы колыхалось несколько длинных русых волосков — зацепились, когда женщину вытащили из окна. 

— Позовите горничную, — велел Адам сержанту. 

Бродбент вышел и через минуту вернулся с женщиной средних лет. Её волосы были причёсаны на пробор и убраны в узел, румяное деревенское лицо побледнело, нос и глаза покраснели. 

— Вы расстилали постель мисс Ланселин вчера вечером?

— Да, сэр. 

— Она не показалась вам расстроенной или испуганной? 

— Нет, сэр. Всё было как обычно. Я принесла стакан тёплого молока, хозяйка выпила и пожелала мне спокойной ночи. Всегда желала мне спокойной ночи, сэр. 

— Эта лампа горела всю ночь. Так у вас было заведено? 

— Мисс Ланселин не любила темноту, сэр. 

— Вы единственная горничная в доме?

— Нет, сэр. Есть ещё младшая горничная. Она отвечает за нижний этаж и прислуживает миссис Вуд. 

— А миссис Вуд?..

— Домоправительница, сэр. Ежели можно её не тревожить, лучше бы не тревожить, — прибавила женщина, насмелившись. — Мисс Ланселин ей была ровно дочка. 

— К сожалению, отложить разговор невозможно, — ответил Адам, — но я постараюсь расстраивать миссис Вуд как можно меньше. Предупредите её, что я хотел бы с ней побеседовать.

— Да, сэр. 

Горничная сделала неловкий книксен и вышла. Адам продолжил осмотр окна. 

— Любопытно, — пробормотал он. — Бродбент, достаньте пробирку для образцов. 

Сержант раскрыл чемоданчик, достал пробирку и протянул её Адаму.

— Что там, сэр?

— На окне какая-то слизь. Круглые пятна здесь и здесь. Фотограф ещё не ушёл? 

— Нет, сэр. Ждёт внизу. 

— Пусть поднимется. 

Адам сделал соскобы, стараясь не нарушить очертания пятна, поместил в пробирку и закрыл её притёртой пробкой. Фотограф, навьюченный оборудованием, вошёл в спальню. За ним помощник нёс тяжёлую треногу. 

— Сфотографируйте окно целиком, чтобы попал снег на полу, — сказал Адам, — отдельно подоконник, каждую створку, вид из окна. Крупным планом — эти пятна. 

Он показал на пятна примёрзшей слизи. 

— Хорошо. Комната нужна? 

Адам окинул взглядом спальню. 

— Снимите и комнату, лишним не будет. 

На полированной поверхности столика, стоявшего у камина, остались царапины и вмятины, указывавшие, что не так давно здесь стоял не слишком крупный, но массивный предмет прямоугольной формы. В спальню заглянула молодая горничная и сказала, что миссис Вуд готова говорить. Лицо у девушки было усталое и грустное. Похоже, мисс Ланселин в доме любили. 

Экономка ожидала в гостиной. Адам вошёл, окинул беглым взглядом крашеные в синий цвет стены, оттоманку возле окна, могучий кованый торшер под абажуром винного цвета, и салфетки — вязаные крючком, вышитые, кружевные, везде, на всякой доступной раскладыванию и развешиванию салфеток поверхности. 

Миссис Вуд сидела в кресле, выпрямив спину. На ней было коричневое шерстяное платье с белым воротничком, заколотым серебряной брошью, седые волосы расчёсаны на прямой пробор и собраны в тугой узел на затылке. Рядом на столике стоял поднос с чаем и бутылочка нюхательных солей.

— Я должен задать вам несколько вопросов, пока события ещё свежи в вашей памяти. Скажите, вы готовы к разговору? — спросил Адам, представившись.

Веки миссис Вуд опухли, но взгляд был уверенным. 

— Я хочу помочь вам, инспектор. 

За окном загромыхал паромобиль. Миссис Вуд вздрогнула, чуть привстала, вновь опустилась в кресло и отвернулась, разглядев чёрный кузов. 

— Это увезли мисс Ланселин? — спросила она. 

— Да, мэм. 

— Кто же займётся похоронами? — Экономка растерянно качнула головой. — Мисс Ланселин была одинока. 

— Совсем? 

— Её матушка скончалась родами, а мистер Ланселин погиб месяц назад. 

— Погиб? 

— Попал под экипаж, инспектор. Мистер Ланселин был очень рассеянный, настоящий учёный. 

— Где это произошло?

— На соседней улице. Профессор переходил дорогу и, видимо, не смотрел по сторонам. Он никогда не смотрел. 

Глаза экономки набухли слезами. Адам дал ей время прийти в себя и утереть лицо носовым платком. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он. — Братьев и сестёр у мисс Ланселин не было?

— Нет, сэр, единственный ребёнок. Профессор очень её любил. Хорошо, что он не дожил до этого дня. У мисс Ланселин есть родственник по материнской линии, лорд Линделл. Мистер Ланселин иногда с ним встречался, хотя и нечасто — сэр Ивлин намного его моложе. 

— А мисс Ланселин общалась со своим родственником?

— Тоже редко. Хотя он присутствовал на похоронах.

— Что ж, вероятно, лорд Линделл примет на себя эти расходы, особенно если он является единственным родственником и наследником Ланселинов. Вы можете назвать имя поверенного ваших хозяев?

— Да, конечно. 

Миссис Вуд продиктовала имя и адрес, Адам записал их в книжечку. 

Об обстоятельствах гибели хозяйки экономка ничего не знала: она крепко спала в своей комнате на первом этаже. Если убитой и довелось вскрикнуть, рёв снежной бури и вой ветра в дымоходах заглушили шум и звуки борьбы. 

Адам принялся расспрашивать о знакомых и друзьях семьи. 

— Когда-то хозяин собирал друзей на вечера. Компания была небольшая, но сплочённая. Однако уже года два, как он со всеми раздружился. — Экономка вздохнула. — Ссор не было, хозяева просто никого не приглашали. Мистер Ланселин весь ушёл в свою работу. Возможно, он не хотел отвлекаться. К сожалению, на пользу ему это не пошло: он стал нервным и раздражительным, плохо спал, принимал лауданум. А за неделю до того, как всё случилось, я заметила: то же самое стало происходить с мисс Ланселин. 

— Она не говорила, в чём дело?

— Нет, сэр. Я спрашивала, хорошо ли она себя чувствует, но мисс Ланселин отговаривалась тем, что голова болит. Только я видела, что дело совсем не в этом.

— Может быть, она чего-то боялась? Вашим хозяевам никто не угрожал? Странные письма, звонки, необычные гости?

— Ничего такого, сэр. Профессор Ланселин был тихий человек, в нехороших делах не участвовал. Он и из дому-то выходил только в свою мастерскую. А мисс Ланселин… просто девушка. Никто ей не угрожал.

Экономка снова заплакала. 

Адам попросил показать ему кабинет профессора. Это было опрятное и просторное помещение: стены до половины обклеены тёмно-зелёными обоями, а снизу отделаны панелями из тёмного дерева. Дубовый паркет покрыт ковром с восточными мотивами, на окнах — портьеры вишнёвого бархата. Письменный стол с обтянутой кожей столешницей не был украшен резьбой. Он предназначался исключительно для работы. 

Кроме большого стола вдоль стены стояли два поменьше, покрытые аккуратными стопками рукописей и бумаг. Около одного из них Адам увидел пишущую машинку. На полу и под столами высились горы книг, папок и документов. Три стены кабинета были полностью скрыты полками, плотно забитыми книгами. 

Жизнь профессора протекала в этом кабинете, именно здесь он держал свои курительные трубки, любимые книги, рукописи, стопки научных журналов и механические приспособления, очевидно, имевшие отношение к предмету его исследований, которые были прерваны несчастным случаем. 

Адам обернулся и вздрогнул: старшая горничная, появившаяся бесшумно, стояла у него за спиной. 

— Кухарка хочет кое-что сказать вам, сэр, — произнесла она робко. — Если вас не затруднит, я провожу. 

Отнюдь не бесшумно (тяжёлые ботинки производили чувствительный, полицейский топот) они с Бродбентом проследовали за горничной, её матерчатыми тапочками и горящим лампионом, не излишним в сумраке дома, мимо малой гостиной, густо уставленной мебелью, мимо холла и вниз, по заворачивающей вбок лестнице более чем из пяти ступеней, на кухню.

Кухня оказалась просторной и чистой. Адам заметил газовую плиту последней модели. В этом доме не держались за старину. Над разделочным столом поблескивали медные кастрюльки и сковородки, отполированные до блеска, у противоположной стены стоял шкафчик с бело-голубым фарфором. Огонь, пылающий в духовом шкафу, наполнял кухню теплом, окна затуманились. Здесь уголь не экономили.

Кухарка, полная и сочная, как оперная прима, сжимала руки перед собой, словно готовилась запеть «When I am laid on the Earth». Увидев полицейских, предводительствуемых товаркой, кухарка подняла глаза и произнесла: 

— Я только поставила чайник на плиту, когда услышала скрип. 

— Скрип? — переспросил Адам.

— Громкий скрип, как будто крышу… мыли губкой. Не знаю, как это описать, сэр. — Кухарка скомкала передник небольшими, красными от работы руками. — Такой противный скрип, какой бывает, когда губкой возюкают по стеклу. Только это были очень большая губка и очень большое стекло. 

— Что вы сделали, услышав звук? 

— Ничего, сэр. Я не поняла, что это, и сейчас не понимаю. Я бы подумала, что крышу чистят, но дворник сегодня туда не поднимался из-за того… из-за хозяйки.

— Когда вы узнали, что мисс Ланселин погибла?

— Первая и узнала. — В голосе кухарки смешались ужас и нелепая гордость. — Поднялась с ранья, плиту растопить. Поглядела в окошко — белым-бело. Ну, думаю, молочник сегодня припозднится. А потом гляжу — на улице что-то лежит, вроде опять бродяга замёрз, у нас уже было такое. Напьются пьяные и во всякую бурю на улицу таращатся. Вышла на улицу, вот, значит, и гляжу, что это не бродяга. Что это мисс Ланселин лежит.

Завершив тираду, кухарка выдохнула, всколыхнув оборки фартука на груди, и потупилась. Адам подавил желание отметить достойное выступление аплодисментами. Взамен он спросил у горничной, как пройти на чердак, вслед за чем процессия, освещаемая унылым лампионом, проследовала в обратном направлении, за исключением того, что свернула не в спальню мисс Ланселин, а в маленькую дверь (архитектор, очевидно, предполагал, что хозяевам дома будут прислуживать эльфы), а оттуда узеньким коридором в тупик, вовсе никак не освещённый. 

— Тута, сэр, — молвила горничная, указывая на лесенку. — Можно мне идти? 

Адам замялся, однако Бродбент предприимчиво зажёг «бычий глаз», полагающийся ему по долгу службы, и тем самым избавил его от сомнений. 

— Ступайте, — сказал он. 

Лестница, крутая и узкая, поднималась на чердак, большой и неоштукатуренный, с одним широким и низким слуховым окном, из которого сочился серый свет. Чердак был заставлен старой мебелью, по углам громоздилась рухлядь — портновский манекен, птичья клетка, стопки старых журналов и книг, перевязанные бечёвками. Обследовав его, Адам не обнаружил признаков недавнего присутствия человека. Он глубоко вздохнул, глядя вверх, на балки потолка, где трепетали лёгкие тени паутины, подсвеченные блеском фонаря, потом оглядел нагромождения хлама. Взгляд Адама остановился на одном из сундуков. Заметно было, что его передвинули, загородив потом соседним сундуком, так что комья пыли разлетелись в стороны, а на полу остались глубокие царапины. 

На боковине возле крышки темнели какие-то коричневые пятна. Адам наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их, и почувствовал, как забилось сердце. Пятна очень походили на засохшую кровь. 

— Бродбент, идите сюда! — крикнул Адам.

Сержант пробрался между сундуками, тихо чертыхнувшись, когда форменные брюки зацепились за одно из медных украшений.

— Что такое, сэр?

Адам поднял тяжёлую крышку и отшатнулся. Волна смрада ударила в ноздри.

— Иисус всемогущий! — вскрикнул сержант и едва не упал. — Это что такое?

— Кажется, дохлый осьминог. 

— Чтоб мне провалиться, — пробормотал сержант. 

Крышку изнутри и снаружи покрывали пятна слизи, такие же, какие Адам заметил на подоконнике комнаты мисс Ланселин. Сержант тоже обратил на это внимание. 

— Такое впечатление, будто тварь сама залезла в сундук, закрыла за собой крышку, а потом издохла, — сказал он. — Только осьминоги не могут жить на воздухе. Или могут? Что это у него на рыле? 

Адам, морщась от отвращения, взял осьминога за голову.

— Он как будто не настоящий.

— Механический? — сержант тоже наклонился над сундуком.

— Нет, живой. По крайней мере, был живым. Однако он отличается от обычных осьминогов. Смотрите, какая у него плотная шкура, точно гуттаперчевая, и вот эти дыхальца на затылке — мне кажется, он способен был использовать для дыхания обычный воздух. 

Бродбент открыл крышку соседнего сундука.

— Смотрите, здесь ещё один! Только маленький, не склизкий и не воняет. 

— Он больше похож на игрушку, — сказал Адам, осмотрев второго осьминога. 

Затем он выглянул наружу. От улицы сад отделяла простая решетка, но живая изгородь из можжевельника разрослась так буйно, что посторонний взор не мог сюда проникнуть. Посредине располагалась лужайка и две клумбы, ограждения которых угадывались под снегом. Группкой росли голубые ели, пихты и молодые сосны, каждой по паре, словно в Ноевом ковчеге. Они закрывали кирпичную стену, отделявшую тупик от людной улицы; благодаря им крохотный, словно гостиная, сад казался обширным. По снежному покрову тянулись цепочки птичьих и кошачьих следов.

— Здесь никто не проходил, — проницательно заметил Бродбент.

— Вы правы, — согласился Адам. — Найдите мне кусок обёрточной бумаги или тряпку. Завернём малыша. Первый сундук лучше спустить целиком. И осмотрим остальные.

В других сундуках и коробках не нашлось ничего интереснее старых платьев и книг. На чердаке было холодно и пыльно, сержант беспрестанно чихал. Наконец Адам отдал распоряжение спуститься. 

Их находка вызвала у экономки и слуг нешуточное изумление. Никто из них не только не видел раньше ничего подобного, но и предположить не мог, что бы это такое могло быть и откуда оно взялось. Не добившись ничего полезного, Адам в сопровождении сержанта вышел на улицу. Констебли, опрашивавшие соседей, пока ничего не добились.  
Адам велел расширить круг поисков, не особенно надеясь на успех. В такую бурю, как прошлой ночью, люди предпочитают сидеть по домам и не высовываться. 

Адам передёрнул плечами и поднял воротник пальто. В последнее время ему постоянно было холодно. На небо наползли свинцовые тучи, снова посыпались крупные белые хлопья — надежда на вечернюю прогулку умерла, едва родившись.

— Мы не слишком продвинулись, — посетовал сержант. — Никто ничего толком не видел и не слышал. 

Адам хотел было сказать, что подобное в их работе скорее правило, чем исключение.

— Нужно время, — ответил он вместо этого.

Констебли, кряхтя, спускали по лестнице сундук. 

Полоумный проповедник в рваном пальто стоял на углу, выкрикивая: «Загляните в сердца свои, беззаконные! Накормлю Я народ этот полынью, напою водой ядовитой! Время звать плакальщиц — конец света грядёт и солнце затмится!».

— И не поспоришь, — заметил сержант. — Вода в Лондоне забористая, ложку сунешь — растворится, а солнца я уже почитай как полгода не видел. 

— Любопытно, — заметил Адам. — Отец и дочь умирают в течение месяца, оба насильственной смертью. 

— Профессор Ланселин попал под экипаж. Вы полагаете, это не было несчастным случаем? 

— Не знаю. 

На противоположной стороне улицы уже стояло несколько газетчиков. Они успели вытоптать в снегу твёрдую площадку, установили на неё фотографические треноги и теперь снимали Адама, сержанта и констеблей, выносящих ящики.

— Прикажете прогнать их, сэр? — спросил Бродбент. 

— Нет, сержант. Газеты — не враги, а инструмент полиции. Говорить о деле с ними не следует, пока я не доложу об обстоятельствах произошедшего суперинтенданту и не получу указаний относительно общения с газетами, однако и ссориться с ними без необходимости не следует. Они и без этого способны написать множество неприятных для нас вещей. 

— Это ведь убийство, сэр? — сказал сержант, помолчав. 

— В настоящий момент всё указывает на это.

— Но экономку и прислугу можно не подозревать?

Адам пожал плечами. 

— При расследовании надлежит придерживаться правила, противоположного тому, которым руководствуется судья, а именно: вы должны считать виновными всех, кто так или иначе замешан в деле. 

— Не похоже, чтобы вы сами так считали, сэр, не сочтите за дерзость. 

— Считать виновными, а не обращаться как с виновными, — пояснил Адам. — Не обязательно давать им понять, что вы их подозреваете. В большинстве случаев это даже нежелательно. 

— Звучит как-то лицемерно, — заметил Бродбент. 

Адам улыбнулся.

— Так и есть, сержант. 

Из подвала выскочила крупная серая крыса. Она на секунду остановилась, принюхиваясь, маленькие блестящие глазки с подозрением уставились на Адама и сержанта. Бродбент топнул ногой, и крыса припустилась бежать, оставляя на снегу цепочку маленьких следов. 

***  
Он наблюдал за группой полицейских в подзорную трубу. Кажется, всё было в порядке. Было. Пока они не вынесли из дома сундук. Он глубоко вздохнул. Разумеется, пятна слизи. Но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Следовало заставить тварь броситься в сад, возможно, её замело бы снегом, и тогда её бы не нашли. Впрочем, всё равно. Полицейские не узнают, к чему идёт дело. Может быть, лучше, что они нашли тварь — это их отвлечёт. 

События развиваются по плану, но сделать нужно ещё очень многое. Катастрофа близится — для кого-то катастрофа, для кого-то победа. 

Сейчас нужно позаботиться о другом человеке, кажется, тот готов потерять благоразумие. Ещё двоих он держит крепко. Похоть и жадность, жажда наслаждения и жажда власти: кролики, воображающие себя волками. Так забавно. Люди — забавные существа. Легко приручаются, но слишком глупы, чтобы быть надёжными. Верят в милость фортуны. 

Он перевёл подзорную трубу на двоих полицейских. Один в форме, второй в штатском — инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда. Запомнил их лица. 

Снова эта боль. Пора подрегулировать механизм. Профессор хорошо поработал. Полезный был человек, пока что-то в нём не разладилось. В нём и в его дочери. Жаль, что людей нельзя подкрутить и отрегулировать. 

Всё это в прошлом.

Он опустил подзорную трубу и отошёл от окна, мягко ступая по ковру. Вынул портсигар и спичечный коробок, закурил. Не гася спички, взял записку со стола и поджёг её. Маленькие препятствия. Их так легко устранять, если знаешь, как правильно подойти к делу. 

Он знал. 

***  
Группа собралась в общем кабинете на последнем этаже здания Скотланд-Ярда. От батарей отопления воздух стал сухим, всякая соринка, намагнитившись, прилипала к шерстяным костюмам, волосы трещали, стоило провести по ним расчёской. Кто-то приподнял оконное стекло, и в щель тянуло морозом, документы на столах шелестели, словно тоже пытались вдохнуть свежего воздуха. 

Бродбент был самым молодым из всей компании и ниже всех чином, поэтому он скромно притулился в углу, положив каску на колени. Из всех собравшихся он единственный был в форме. 

Совещание ещё не началось; Кармоди, белокурый ясноглазый гигант с красным лицом и вислыми усами викинга, сидел, расставив колени, и читал газету. Рядом на столе громоздилась кипа неразобранных документов. 

— Компания Брунела назначила вознаграждение в сто фунтов тому, кто отыщет их инженера. Последний раз его видели в Уайтчепеле, — произнёс он своим тихим доверительным голосом, в котором слышались нотки густого йоркширского акцента. 

— Исчез в Уайтчепеле? — отозвался Адам. — Ничего удивительного. Там всё время кто-то исчезает. Это не квартал, а выгребная яма. Интересно, что он там делал?

Кармоди пожал плечами.

— Наверное, искал что-то и, на своё несчастье, нашёл. Опиум, или женщину, или мальчика. А может, пьян был, брёл себе, не зная куда, упал в канаву и замёрз. 

— Наверное, так и было. Кеннеди — стало быть, ирландец. Эти падди все пьянчужки, — сказал урождённый лондонец Риордан, дед которого переехал из Дублина полвека тому назад. — У них там белые медведи по улицам ходят, как в тоску не впасть. 

— Уж прямо и белые? — усомнился Кармоди. 

— Так и есть. На днях в газете читал: в Бангоре видели, как белый медведь рылся на помойке. 

— Это ты на наших помойках не был, — хмыкнул Кармоди. — Не удивлюсь, коли там пингвины роются. 

Адам попросил включить его в группу, поскольку Кармоди был специалистом по проникновениям со взломом. Ему достаточно было взглянуть на взломанную дверь, чтобы определить, профессионал грабитель или новичок. По манере вскрывать замки, по оставленным на месте преступления окуркам и времени совершения преступления он с лёгкостью вычислял известных домушников. Работа настоящих мастеров своего дела вызывала у него неподдельный интерес, и домушники, чувствуя это негласное признание, охотно делились с ним секретами своего мастерства. Возможно, его опыт по этой части в деле и не понадобится — рассмотрев фотографии, Кармоди сказал, что проникновения, судя по всему, не было, женщина открыла окно сама, однако инспектор принадлежал к старой гвардии, которая никогда не подводила. 

Риордан был моложе, едва за тридцать. Адам знал его с первых дней работы в Ярде. Поначалу излишняя разговорчивость и явная склонность к выпивке молодого ирландца вызывали сомнения, но он оказался хорошим парнем, расторопным, дельным и с возрастом становился еще лучше. 

Все уже просмотрели протоколы допросов и фотографии с места преступления.

— Так, — сказал Адам. — Составим список того, чем мы пока располагаем, и определим, куда надо двигаться.

— Уже предвкушаю, — сказал Кармоди с усмешкой.

Адам расстелил на столе карту района. 

— Констебли определили несколько точек, где мог бы спрятаться нападавший, однако не нашли там никаких следов пребывания человека. Снеговой покров на крыше практически не тронут, имеются несколько следов, как будто по снегу проволокли не очень тяжёлый мешок. 

— И слизь, — добавил сержант из своего угла. 

— И осьминоги в сундуках, — сказал Риордан, ухмыляясь. — Неужто бедняжку удавили морские твари? 

— Я бы поставил на верёвку, — проворчал Кармоди. — Удавили бедолагу, а потом снегу нанесло, вот следов и нет. Какие там, к чёрту, осьминоги? 

— Грабитель? — предположил Адам. 

— Грабители обычно действуют по обстоятельствам, — возразил Кармоди. — Они могут напасть на хозяев дома или слуг, если те случайно застигли их на месте преступления. Юнцы, нанюхавшиеся «солей», тоже могут повести себя агрессивно. Но грабитель не станет вылезать на крышу в пургу, чтобы привлечь внимание хозяйки, заставить её открыть окно, а потом подсечь, словно форель. 

— Кто-то должен был это сделать, — заметил Адам. — Так или иначе, а женщина мертва. 

Пневмопровод закашлялся, точно поперхнувшийся костью пёс, и исторг из себя два картонных патрона. Сержант встал, чтобы взять сообщения, и передал их Адаму. Одно было из адресной службы, другое из архива. Адресная служба прислала данные о кузене мисс Ланселин, Ивлине Линделле. Адам прочёл их вслух и пожал плечами.

— Аристократ, и не из бедных. Вряд ли этот человек вышел из дома в бурную ночь, чтобы убить кузину, забравшись на крышу дома и накинув ей удавку на шею. Однако отработать его всё же придётся. Пожалуй, я сам этим займусь. Извещу его о смерти кузины и погляжу, как он на это отреагирует. 

Второе сообщение касалось обстоятельств смерти Ланселина. 

— Этого-то, надеюсь, не прикончили? — спросил Кармоди. — У нас и так дел по горло. 

Адам подтолкнул к нему листок.

— Вот вы мне и скажите. Я хочу знать об этом деле всё. Его вёл Таггерт из департамента Р. Свяжитесь с ним, раскопайте всё, что можно: при каких обстоятельствах произошёл наезд, каковы были полученные травмы, кому принадлежал экипаж, есть ли свидетели. Всё, что угодно. Обязательно спросите констеблей, работавших по делу, и Таггерта, что они об этом думают.

Кармоди отхлебнул остывшего чаю, поморщился и поставил стакан на стол.

— Пустые хлопоты, — проворчал он. — А впрочем, никогда не знаешь. Помню, было у меня одно дело — Сарнов, молодчик из Берлина, и его банда, помнишь, Роб?

Риордан кивнул.

— Так вот…

Порыв ветра ворвался в оконную щель, скинув несколько документов со стола Кармоди. Сержант бросился закрывать окно. Пневмопровод снова закашлял.

— Как в приюте для туберкулёзных, — буркнул Риордан. 

В лоток упал картонный патрон с характерной зелёной полоской. 

— Послание с того света, — прокомментировал событие Кармоди. 

«Нашёл кое-что интересное. Жду вас в Ксанаду к четырём. Айронсайд».

Неизвестно, кто первым назвал «Ксанаду» жёлтое кирпичное здание нового морга, иронически намекая на исключительное внешнее безобразие здания и его непривлекательных постояльцев, но прозвище прижилось. 

— Айронсайд хочет, чтобы я присутствовал при вскрытии, — сказал Адам. — Сейчас я отправляюсь к кузену мисс Ланселин — Линделлу или как его там, а потом еду в Ксанаду. 

— А мне чем заняться? — спросил Риордан.

— По данным налогового ведомства, у Ланселина есть ещё один дом, который он использовал в качестве лаборатории. Поезжайте туда с Бродбентом. Возможно, удастся обнаружить что-то интересное. 

— Где расположен дом?

— В Лаймхаусе. 

Риордан поморщился. 

— Это имеет отношение к делу?

Адам пожал плечами. 

— Я не знаю, что имеет отношение к делу. У нас множество обрывков информации, из которых пока ничего не складывается. Но мы нашли тех осьминогов, а Ланселин — изобретатель. Да, это может иметь отношение к делу. 

***  
Анструтер неспешно поворачивался перед зеркалом, откровенно любуясь собой. 

— Как мне не любить себя? — сказал он, выставляя ногу в лакированном ботинке. — Взгляни на этот костюм: ни малейшего изъяна. Как тебе моя рубашка? Сшита из хлопка, выращенного на Карибских островах, нити двойного кручения, пуговицы из натурального перламутра. А как тебе моя гвоздика? Уверен, она произведёт фурор. 

— Ты совершенство, — ответил Ивлин, бросив рассеянный взгляд на гвоздику в петлице Анструтера. Несчастный цветок был выкрашен в серебристый металлический цвет. — На следующей неделе я собираюсь устроить небольшой вечер, человек на двенадцать, не больше. Что-нибудь совсем простое: русские закуски, скрипичный квартет… Обещала прийти Рода Бротон*. Ты будешь?

* Рода Бротон — английская писательница, одна из первых женщин-романисток викторианской эпохи, ввела в роман образ отважной, нетрадиционной героини, узаконила поцелуи героев и вполне физические любовные чувства и страдания персонажей.

— Возможно. Мисс Бротон остроумна, прекрасно одевается и ввела моду на поцелуи в романах. Для женщины она очень и очень сносный собеседник. Её собственный отец запретил ей читать роман, ею же самой написанный. Не узнал её под псевдонимом. Правда, прелесть?

— И, возможно, она расскажет одну из своих историй о привидениях, — добавил Ивлин. — Так же таинственно, как у Бульвер-Литтона, но не так заумно. И кого ты собрался поразить своей гвоздикой? 

— Компанию из двух уродливых, но интересных дам, одного потрясающе красивого и потрясающе глупого юного поэта и ещё каких-то людей, которые мне представлены, но персоналий которых я, разумеется, не помню. Иными словами, я собираюсь к миссис Виндзор. Хочешь со мной?

— Ни в коем случае. 

— Вот и прекрасно. А то ещё отобьёшь моего поэта. Я, конечно, совершенство, но ты моложе, и у тебя такая чудесная кожа. — Анструтер мимоходом погладил Ивлина по щеке, тот не слишком рьяно отстранился. — Тебе сегодня понадобится Т-мобиль?

— Пожалуй, нет. 

— Можешь одолжить мне его на сегодняшний вечер? Покатаю моего Ганимеда по заснеженным окраинам. 

— Хорошо, бери. 

В это время раздался приглушённый звонок. 

Виктор вздрогнул. 

— Адское устройство, — сказал он, с досадой глядя на телефон. — Везде тебя найдёт. Как можно было придумать подобный ужас? Неужели человек, который его изобрёл, никогда не был женат и не имел докучных знакомых? 

Ивлин поднялся и снял чёрную блестящую трубку с золотистой вилки рычага. Трубка заворчала и забулькала, словно водопроводный кран, но вместо воды извергла несколько отрывистых слов. 

— Да, — сказал Ивлин, разобрав, наконец, что ему говорят. — Да, соединяйте. Какая-то адвокатская контора, — сказал он Анструтеру, глядевшему на него с любопытством. — Да, это я. Как, простите? Не могли бы вы… очень плохо слышно. Теперь слышу. Что? Да, я его знаю. Видел… это очень странно. Что? Во сколько? Право, не знаю. Ну, хорошо, если вы считаете, что это важно. 

Он пошарил по столику, на котором стоял телефон, нашёл карандаш в оправе из слоновой кости, записал на манжете адрес, попрощался и положил трубку. 

— Тебе оставили наследство? — осведомился Анструтер. — Твой давно потерянный дядя-набоб? 

Ивлину потребовалась секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

— Некий поверенный по имени Шеклтон, который ведёт дела Кеннеди, увидел в газетах объявления о его розыске, которые дала компания, — сказал он. — Кеннеди оставил какой-то конверт, который просил передать мне в случае, если, как он выразился, «что-то пойдёт не так». Шеклтон пришёл к выводу, что ситуация вполне соответствует описанной, и жаждет исполнить поручение. 

— Что у тебя за дела с Эдди? — Анструтер бросил на него пристальный взгляд. — Я не знал, что вы интимные знакомые. Ивлин, ты куда шустрее, чем кажешься.

— Но мы вовсе не интимные знакомые! — запротестовал Ивлин. 

Предположение, что он может быть близок с Кеннеди, ему не понравилось: хотя тот и был вполне привлекателен внешне, Ивлин не собирался заводить с ним интрижку. Он подозревал, что вкусы Кеннеди могут показаться ему слишком уж причудливыми.

— Я виделся с ним только у тебя, да и там мы говорили лишь на общие темы. Не понимаю, почему он именно меня решил выбрать в конфиденты. Скорее, эта честь должна бы принадлежать тебе. 

— Ты располагаешь к себе людей. Такой достойный, такой серьёзный: настоящий джентльмен. — Виктор усмехнулся. 

Ивлин предпочёл не отвечать. 

— Значит, мобиль ты мне не одолжишь?

— Одолжу. После такого снегопада его всё равно негде будет припарковать. Не знаю, куда ты собираешься его ставить.

— В гараж миссис Виндзор. Там хватит места для всего лондонского автопарка. — Анструтер снова уставился в зеркало, но теперь его взгляд рассеянно скользил по поверхности стекла. — Спасибо, мой дорогой. Разве можно тебе не довериться? Немного моих конфеток?

Виктор вынул из кармана маленькую серебряную шкатулку. 

— Не стоит. 

— Ах, боже мой! Сколько осуждения во взоре!

— Я вовсе тебя не осуждаю. Просто не хочу. 

— В опиуме нет ничего плохого. Он открывает потайные дверцы в сознании, помогает отыскать новые тропки…

Ивлин мельком взглянул на конфеты — зеленовато-чёрные кубики, пахнущие имбирём и лакрицей. 

— Пусть все мои дверцы останутся закрытыми.

— Ты не понимаешь. Это чудо. Просто чудо. — Виктор взял конфету и раскусил её пополам. — Ключ от тюрьмы, в которой мы заперты, от этой проклятой, удушливой реальности… Всю жизнь мы ходим по кругу, подгоняемые надсмотрщиками, и щиплем паклю унылых дел, которые обязательно, непременно нужно делать. Чем мы отличаемся от каторжников? С тем же успехом я мог бы кого-нибудь убить и отправиться в Ньюгейт.

— Не надо, Виктор. Ешь свои конфетки и не отчаивайся. 

Анструтер погладил Ивлина по руке. Упал на диван и вытянул ноги.

— Спасибо, что не сказал, как я отлично устроился в жизни и посмотрел бы я на других людей, которым не в пример хуже.

Ивлин промолчал. Он знал, как тяжело переносит Виктор свои приступы отчаяния. 

У двери осторожно покашляли. 

— Простите, сэр Ивлин.

— Да, Бэнкс? Что такое?

— Пришёл полицейский, сэр. 

— Кто? — Ивлин растерялся.

— Полицейский, сэр. Из Скотланд-Ярда. Просил передать вам эту карточку. 

— О боже! — воскликнул Анструтер в притворном ужасе. — Это за мной!

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Ивлин. — Если только ты не вылез в окно и не натворил чего-нибудь непотребного, в то время как я полагал, что ты в библиотеке читаешь Апулея. 

— Они прослышали о моей гвоздике. — Виктор скорбно покачал головой. — Теперь мне конец. 

— Этот человек сказал, что дело касается мисс Ланселин, сэр, — сказал Бэнкс.

Лицо его было непроницаемым, но где-то под ледяной корой струились токи неодобрения. Бэнксу не нравился Анструтер: он красил гвоздики в серебристый цвет, ресницы — в чёрный, писал стихи и подбивал молодых лакеев на неподобающие поступки. Виктор знал об этом неодобрении, и оно доставляло ему удовольствие.

— Что ещё случилось? — пробормотал Ивлин, поднимаясь. — Сначала Кеннеди, теперь Сара… Передайте полицейскому, что я приму его в малой гостиной, Бэнкс.

— Да, сэр. 

— Оказывается, в Лондоне тоже происходит масса интересного, — протянул Анструтер.

Ивлин нетерпеливо покачал головой и вышел. 

Он давно не имел вестей от кузины, с тех самых пор, как отправился в путешествие по Италии, и сейчас его охватило беспокойство. 

Полицейский оказался моложе, чем Ивлин ожидал: лет тридцати с небольшим, и одет был хорошо. Впрочем, подумал Ивлин, он выглядел бы впечатляюще и в дешёвой одежде, а в военной форме, должно быть, и вовсе неотразим. 

— Детектив уголовной полиции, старший инспектор Хэнбейн. Благодарю, что согласились принять меня. 

Произношение выдавало наличие образования, правда, не Итон и не Харроу. 

Ивлин предложил инспектору кресло, затем сел сам, вынул из хьюмидора сигару и предложил Хэнбейну. Тот отказался, однако попросил разрешения закурить свои сигареты. Дым обволакивал его профиль, подчёркивая изящные очертания скулы и прямой нос. 

— Боюсь, у меня для вас плохие новости, — сказал он. — О вашей кузине, мисс Ланселин.

— Что случилось? 

— Она погибла. 

— Как? — Ивлин растерялся. — Когда?

— Сегодня ночью.

— Но я ещё ничего об этом не слышал. 

— Я сказал экономке, что сам вас извещу. 

— Вот как? — Ивлин обдумал ситуацию, стараясь вернуть хладнокровие и сосредоточиться. — Судя по вашему визиту и должности, которую вы занимаете, — сказал он осторожно, — обстоятельства смерти Сары представляются вам подозрительными.

— Верно, сэр, — подтвердил инспектор. — Они наводят на размышления. 

— Её убили?

— Боюсь, что так. 

— Надеюсь, меня вы в этом не подозреваете? 

— Ну что вы, сэр, — вежливо сказал инспектор, однако глаза его блеснули. — Вы ведь, вероятно, всю ночь провели у себя дома, и все слуги могут это подтвердить. 

— Вообще-то, нет, — ответил Ивлин, и инспектор снова бросил на него острый взгляд. — Я только утром прибыл из Парижа. 

— Вот как? — Инспектор поднял брови. 

— Да, на «Полярной звезде». Она причалила в восемь утра. 

— У меня нет оснований для подозрений, — сказал инспектор, — однако алиби лишним не будет. Так мы сможем полностью сосредоточиться на поисках настоящего преступника. У вас есть предположения, кем он может оказаться? 

— Ни малейших. У Сары был спокойный нрав, она не стремилась замуж и не имела поклонников, вела тихий образ жизни, почти нигде не бывала. Представить не могу, с какой стати кому-то пришло в голову причинить ей вред. 

— Когда вы виделись в последний раз? 

— На похоронах профессора Ланселина месяц назад. Сразу после этого я уехал в Италию. 

— Ланселин погиб в результате несчастного случая? — спросил инспектор.

— Да, неосторожно переходил дорогу. 

— Как ваша кузина перенесла его смерть? 

— Сара была стойкой женщиной, однако даже во время краткой встречи я заметил, насколько ей тяжело. Но помощи она не просила, хотя я и предлагал. 

— Вы часто общались с кузиной?

— До того вечера я не виделся с ней примерно с год. 

— Может быть, мисс Ланселин имела каких-то врагов в Новом свете? Она ничего об этом не говорила? 

Ивлин покачал головой. 

— Нет. Не думаю, чтобы они были.

— Ланселины нуждались в деньгах?

— Они были небогаты, но и не бедствовали. Саре требовалась помощь другого рода. Она сказала, что продолжает исследования отца, но ей не хватает знаний. Разумеется, я не мог ей помочь: я сущий невежда в механике. Впрочем, она от меня этого и не ждала. У Ланселина был компаньон, лорд Расселл Блэкуэлдер. Возможно, он сможет рассказать вам что-нибудь полезное. Впрочем, должен вас предупредить: человек он неприятный и несговорчивый.

— К этому мне не привыкать, — сказал инспектор, вынимая записную книжку.

Ивлин продиктовал ему адрес Блэкуэлдера. 

— Как жаль, что Сара не была со мной откровеннее! — сказал он. — Не хотела обременять меня своими проблемами. Она была очень добрым и тактичным человеком. Кто мог сделать с ней такое? 

— Если бы я это знал, сэр, то не стал бы вас беспокоить. Простите, что приходится задавать вам все эти вопросы. 

— Не нужно извиняться. Вы делаете то, что должны. — Ивлин улыбнулся Хэнбейну.

Тот как будто хотел ответить улыбкой — угол красиво очерченного рта приподнялся, но в последний момент решил этого не делать. 

— Ещё один вопрос: почему мистера Ланселина называли профессором? Насколько мне удалось выяснить, он не преподавал.

— О нет, преподавал, — возразил Линделл. — Правда, очень давно, в Новой Англии. Он вёл курс механики в Бостонском университете. Он ушёл из университета, когда некий благотворитель счёл возможным финансировать его исследования. 

— Над чем он работал?

— Сара говорила, что его интересует сращение живого существа и машины. 

На лице Хэнбейна выразилось явное отвращение. 

— Звучит ужасно, — признал Ивлин, — но Ланселин делал это не ради любви к странным экспериментам. У него были благие цели. Сначала он собирался делать протезы для инвалидов: приращивать искусственные руки и ноги, внутренние органы, глаза. Они бы сделали гораздо лучше жизнь многих тысяч людей. Однако, насколько я понял из слов Сары, Ланселин не смог решить проблему отторжения механического органа живым телом. Если бы он ограничился механическими протезами, то преуспел бы. Он мог обрести славу и богатство. Но Ланселин добивался именно сращения — протез должен был стать частью человеческого тела, меньшее его не устраивало. К сожалению, у него ничего не вышло. Сам я не слишком осведомлён, что произошло в Бостоне, но Сара упоминала — крайне неохотно, как вы понимаете, — о неудачных экспериментах на людях. Вроде бы кто-то погиб, и губернатор Новой Англии выслал Ланселина из колоний. 

— И он продолжил эксперименты в Англии?

— Нет, занялся чем-то другим. Не знаю чем. Сара не говорила об этом определённо. Насколько я понял, они с отцом держали свою работу в тайне. Если бы я согласился стать её компаньоном, она бы мне доверилась, а так промолчала. Что с ней случилось на самом деле? 

— Кто-то накинул мисс Ланселин петлю на шею, вытащил её из окна и удушил. 

Ивлин помолчал, потрясённый. 

— Убийца сидел на крыше? — спросил он наконец. — Это немного странно, вам не кажется?

— Как полицейский я вам не отвечу, а как человек скажу, что это действительно очень странно. 

— Вы подозреваете кого-нибудь? — спросил Ивлин.

— Слишком рано говорить об этом, — мягко произнёс инспектор. 

Ивлин снова взялся за хьюмидор, не столько потому, что хотел закурить, сколько из желания занять руки. Произошедшее с Сарой не укладывалось в голове. Это было… неестественно. Так же неестественно, как исследования её отца. 

— Вы можете задавать мне любые вопросы. Я хочу, чтобы убийцу нашли, — сказал он. 

— Сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Я и так отнял у вас много времени. 

— Если необходимость появится позже, буду рад принять вас в любое время. 

Инспектор улыбнулся, глаза засветились голубизной. Хорош, и даже очень, подумал Ивлин. 

— Если бы все выказывали такую же готовность помочь работе полиции, количество преступлений в Лондоне уменьшилось бы втрое. Увы, вы являетесь приятным исключением. Не смею больше вас беспокоить. 

Оба поднялись. Ивлин вызвал лакея, чтобы проводить инспектора к выходу, и протянул руку на прощанье. Теперь, когда они стояли рядом, Ивлин осознал, какой Хэнбейн высокий — выше его на голову, хотя и в самом Ивлине было шесть футов росту.

Что же случилось с Сарой? Новость выбила его из колеи.

Ивлин подошёл к окну и выглянул наружу. Хэнбейн стоял на крыльце, подтянутый, в аккуратном котелке. Ивлину захотелось, чтобы он обернулся и посмотрел на окна, но он не обернулся — сел в служебный паромобиль и отбыл. Ивлин открыл окно и оперся о подоконник, вдыхая холодный ветер с привкусом снега. Им овладело возбуждение без всяких видимых причин, непонятное предвкушение чего-то нового. 

Анструтер подошёл к нему сзади, так бесшумно, что Ивлин вздрогнул, когда тот заговорил. 

— Как ты думаешь, что произошло у Ланселинов?

— Дорогой мой, мне-то откуда знать? — произнёс Ивлин рассеянно, непроизвольно откидывая голову: окружающий Виктора аромат слишком сладких духов и сахарского табака показался ему удушающим. — Сара погибла.

— Уже знаю. Я подглядывал. И подслушивал. К сожалению, было не очень хорошо слышно.

— Поверить не могу, что её больше нет.

— Почему люди всегда это говорят? — ворчливо сказал Анструтер.

— Потому что это правда. Я не могу поверить, что она мертва. Что её убили. Когда инспектор заедет в следующий раз, дело наверняка прояснится, но мне всё равно трудно смириться с тем, что больше не увижу Сару Ланселин.

— Тебя послушать, так эта особа была тебе невестой, — хмыкнул Анструтер. — И я не вполне понял, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что этот полицейский появится здесь вновь.

— Я пригласил его приехать.

— Юпитер всевеликий, зачем?! — возопил Виктор. 

— Затем, что хочу знать новости. Не понимаю, почему ты против. В конце концов, убийца должен быть пойман.

— Что это изменит? — Анструтер бросил окурок в пепельницу и мягкой походкой прошёлся по комнате. — Будет убийца пойман и повешен или нет, твою кузину уже не вернуть. Ещё одна смерть…

— Он должен быть повешен, — твёрдо сказал Ивлин, — если не из соображений морали, то хотя бы для того, чтобы не совершил нового убийства. В мире нет государства, где была бы отменена смертная казнь, и это не напрасно. С чего ты вообще вдруг стал ратовать за её отмену? До сих пор я не слышал от тебя призывов к милосердию. Напротив, ты всегда восхищался нравами, царящими в Техасе и других подобных тому местах. 

— Но ведь эти люди — совсем другое дело! — воскликнул Анструтер. Его глаза заблестели. — У них свои ценности, которые они не намерены менять на ценности краснорожего Джона Булля, упакованного в твид и чугунную добропорядочность. Теперь они готовы взять верх. Мы ещё дождёмся того дня, когда Британии придётся собирать гнилые плоды с подточенных короедами деревьев.

Ивлин пожал плечами. 

— Ты просто их не знаешь. Час в компании любого из них — и ты бы их возненавидел. 

— Это может быть, — согласился Виктор с улыбкой. — Но мне нравится представлять, как эти варвары разрушают империю и пляшут голые на её обломках, потому что я не люблю Англию. 

— Почему?

— Даже не знаю, что выбрать. Потому, что всего лишь пару лет назад меня могли отправить в тюрьму за нежелание спать с женщинами и желание спать с мужчинами? За то, что из меня выжимают восторг перед ценностями, которые я не ценю, и одобрение политики, которую я презираю? За гнилой климат, мерзкий туман и вечную зиму? За то, что даже английский светильный газ — зловредная субстанция, разъедающая лёгкие и металлическую проволоку? По правде говоря, единственное, за что я люблю Англию — за длинноногих жеребчиков вроде тебя и инспектора Хэнбейна. Да и то, если подумать, скандинавы и голландцы ничуть не хуже. Впрочем, я их перехваливаю. Нет в их фигурах изысканности вечного отрочества, что так нравится мне в породистых англичанах. 

— Хочешь сказать, я никак не повзрослею? 

Ивлин немного обиделся. Он не считал себя юным и наивным — напротив, полагал, что стал слишком здравомыслящим, даже скучным, пожалуй. 

— И когда, скажи на милость, ты успел разглядеть инспектора Хэнбейна? — прибавил он. 

— У меня глаз намётан на красивых мужчин. Почему ты не спросил его о Кеннеди? Наверняка он знает, как продвигаются поиски. Не каждый день пропадают инженеры Брунела. 

— И вправду! — Ивлин с досадой покачал головой. — Я совсем забыл. Известие о смерти Сары так меня ошеломило, что всё остальное просто вылетело из головы. Спрошу его в другой раз. А сейчас, пожалуй, мне пора собираться к адвокату… как там бишь его фамилия. 

— А мне — к миссис Виндзор. — Виктор принял задумчивый вид. — Когда мы снова встретимся, ты мне расскажешь, что было в письме.

— Если Кеннеди не запретил разглашать его содержание.

Анструтер прищурил глаза, на его лице мелькнуло раздражение. 

— Истинный джентльмен, — протянул он со сладкой, язвительной улыбкой. — Впрочем, судьба этого специалиста по жестянкам не слишком меня волнует, в отличие от впечатления, которое произведёт моя гвоздика. Я уже предвкушаю их реакцию… 

Возможно, это даже было правдой. Ивлин плохо угадывал, о чём думает Виктор: притворство было для него не только необходимостью, но и удовольствием.

***  
К вечеру сползлись серые тучи и в воздухе запахло снегом. 

Сержант Бродбент притопывал, глубоко засунув руки в карманы пальто, лицо раскраснелось от холода. По причине, о которой знал только Риордан, инспектор отправил его переодеться в штатское. Сам Бродбент предпочитал носить форму. В штатском он выглядел слишком юным, чуть старше уличного мальчишки, клянчившего у него сигарету. Завидев Риордана, мальчишка бросился наутёк. 

— Почуял полицейского, — сказал инспектор добродушно.

— А во мне, стало быть, не почуял? — спросил Бродбент, тоже улыбаясь. 

— Вы ещё не такой заскорузлый служака, как я. 

Это было не совсем так. В первые годы службы люди удивлялись, узнав, что Бродбент служит в полиции. Он не мог бы сказать в точности, когда произошла перемена, просто начал замечать, что люди в его присутствии чувствуют себя скованно. 

— Не замёрз? — Риордан повернул голову, выискивая взглядом паромобиль. На его щегольски подкрученных смоляных усах оседали крохотные снежинки. — Где эта чёртова колымага?

— Сейчас подгонят, сэр. У нас есть адрес? 

— Нет, приятель, поедем наугад. — Риордан ухмыльнулся. — Наконец-то, чёрт возьми. Забирайся назад, а я сяду впереди. Меня в этих гробах укачивает хуже, чем при поперечной волне.

Бродбента укачивало тоже, но признаться в этом он постеснялся и покорно занял указанное место. К счастью, поездка длилась не очень долго — не настолько долго, чтобы ему пришлось опозориться, попросив водителя остановиться и дать ему перевести дух. 

— Ждать не буду, — предупредил шофёр. — У меня уже два вызова.

— Да кто бы сомневался, — хмыкнул Риордан. — Идём, сержант. Нам направо. 

Над двойным потоком повозок и пешеходов струилась снежная пыль, золотившаяся в перекрещивающихся лучах фонарей. Дирижабль, окрашенный в цвета компании Брунела — серебристый и синий — плыл под огромным чёрно-сизым облаком. Должно быть, «Архимед VII» прибыл из Тимбукту. 

Они прошли мимо церкви в переулок и оказались в окружении старых домов, сгрудившихся по обеим сторонам дороги, словно толпа окаменевших троллей. Колокольня поднималась над этим угрюмым, грязным скопищем, указывая в небо, тоже грязное, задымленное и тоже как будто окаменевшее. Холодный ветер гулял по улице, как в печной трубе. Тени на снегу складывались в причудливые узоры. Мимо пробежал мальчишка-рассыльный на лыжах, проскрипели две девушки на снегоступах, укутанные в шали из козьего пуха, с корзинками в руках. 

— Под снегом всё это выглядит немного уныло, — заметил сержант.

— Без снега будет то же самое, — ответил Риордан. 

В доме, который они искали, было три этажа, и время обошлось с ним неласково. Окна были заколочены или выбиты, кирпич потемнел от копоти, раствор выкрошился. Бродбент случайно коснулся облупившегося косяка и поморщился, стряхивая с перчатки прилипшие чешуйки краски. Медный дверной молоток в форме рыбы позеленел, словно рыба успела протухнуть.

Риордан постучал. К двери никто не спешил. Он постучал снова. В доме было тихо. 

— Никого нет. 

Риордан отпер дверь отмычкой — так уверенно, словно это был хозяйский ключ, — и вошёл. Сержант следовал за ним. 

Они прошли по пустому холлу и свернули направо. Перегородки между комнатами были сломаны, образовалось большое помещение, похожее на ангар. 

— Это и есть лаборатория Ланселина? — сказал сержант.

— А на что это похоже, на чертоги Роксоланы? — пожал плечами Риордан. 

Луч фонаря осветил мебель, покрытую слоем пыли и заставленную какими-то аппаратами. Городской шум проникал сквозь толстые стены дома, понижаясь до приглушённого ропота, и комната отзывалась тихим звуком, какой слышишь в большой раковине, если поднести её к уху. Риордан и сержант медленно продвигались по ангару, рассматривая оборудование. Пахло плесенью и старым деревом, с высокого потолка свисала густая паутина.

— Похоже на обстановочку из «Жука»*, — заметил Бродбент. — Интересно, что за пауки здесь живут? Я слышал, в городе появился новый вид — здоровенные, в чёрной и рыжей шубе, размером с египетскую оливку. Им и зима нипочём. Говорят, эти пауки даже по снегу бегают. 

* «Жук» — роман ужасов Ричарда Марша (1897), образец урбанистической готики.

— А питаются они чем, тоже снегом? Мухи в шубах мне никогда не попадались, — возразил Риордан, однако на паутину поглядел с опаской. 

— Нечистое место, — пробормотал Бродбент. 

Через открытую дверь было видно ещё одно полутёмное помещение.

— Нам нужен свет, — сказал Риордан. — Я вижу там генератор.

Бродбент поднял фонарь, осматриваясь. 

— Электрический щиток, — сказал он, направляясь к дальней стене. 

Через минуту вспыхнул свет. Резкий и яркий, он проходил сквозь пыль и паутину и от этого казался каким-то неприятным. Теперь лаборатория была хорошо освещена. Электрические лампы тихо гудели. На стене висела грифельная доска, исписанная формулами, под ней разместился стол с химическим оборудованием. Вдоль стен тянулись полки, на которых вперемешку теснились книги, химические приборы и застеклённые коробки с образцами каких-то тварей. 

Тишина была такой плотной, что, казалось, её можно коснуться. Риордан обошёл рабочее кресло профессора и стол, обитый старой зелёной кожей, испещрённой царапинами и потёртой в тех местах, куда кладут руки. Рядом со столом громоздилась груда одинаковых ящиков из отполированного серебристого дерева. Ящики были снабжены замками и ручками-петлями. На каждом имелась маркировочное клеймо в виде одинокой звезды о пяти лучах. Знак породил какие-то смутные ассоциации, которые, впрочем, так и не материализовались в нечто определённое. Открыв верхний ящик, Риордан вынул из него странный аппарат, представлявший собой мешанину из рычагов, колёс и зеркал. Механизм был заключён в коробку высотой в фут и шириной в два фута с половиной. Бродбент с любопытством заглянул через плечо инспектора. 

— Что это, сэр?

— Понятия не имею. 

— Осьминогов здесь нет?

— Проверьте эти ящики, сержант, а я осмотрюсь в доме. 

Бродбент принялся открывать крышки. 

Риордан пересёк лабораторию, проходя мимо стоек с оборудованием — сплошное стекло и сталь. Колбы и пробирки были пусты. Всё вымыто, тщательно сложено и готово к работе. Не хватает только самого учёного. Риордан прошёл в соседнее помещение — бывшую столовую, потом в кухню с внешней дверью. Дверь выходила на маленькую бетонную площадку, где когда-то выгружали доставленные продукты. Инспектор открыл дверь — с трудом, но открыл. Снег не убирали, должно быть, около недели, но до этого кто-то заботился об очистке. Риордан вышел на площадку. Следов на ней не было, как и на подъездной дорожке, которая вела через запущенный, заросший бурьяном участок к калитке в кирпичной стене, выходящей на соседнюю улицу. 

Инспектор вернулся в дом и заглянул в помещение с генератором. У стены высилась груда пустых ящиков из деревянных реек, в каких перевозят яблоки и апельсины, за ними — куча тряпья. Риордан подошёл ближе и отодвинул ящики. Это было не тряпьё. 

Риордан вернулся в лабораторию. 

— Нашёл осьминогов, сержант?

— Нет, сэр. Только банки с какой-то дрянью и вот это.

Бродбент показал странную штуковину, напоминавшую слепок морды слона, сделанный человеком, никогда слона не видевшим: маску из толстой резины с коротким гофрированным хоботом, заканчивавшимся металлической коробкой, и толстыми стеклянными окулярами. 

— С этим разберёмся позже, а пока идёмте со мной. 

— Это труп, сэр, — сказал сержант, заглянув за ящики.

— Да ты сама проницательность. 

Руки убитого были сцеплены наручниками, из-за чего тело изгибалось дугой. На шее жертвы, прямо над жёстким воротничком, видны были борозды, оставшиеся после удушения. Инспектор качался с пятки на носок, заложив руки за спину и неуместно ухмыляясь.

— Знаешь, кто это? 

— Нет, сэр.

Сержант нахмурился. Лицо всё-таки показалось ему смутно знакомым. 

— И как же ты собираешься делать карьеру в полиции, дорогуша? — Риордан покачал головой. — Где твоя память на лица? Мы с тобой только что заработали награду от компании Брунела. 

— Что? — Сержант вгляделся в лицо мертвеца, и воспоминание забрезжило в его голове, словно свет фонаря в тумане. — Да ведь это тот самый инженер, Кеннеди! Как он здесь оказался?

— Похоже, у него были какие-то дела с Ланселином.

— Но Ланселин не мог его убить, — заметил сержант. — За месяц труп высох бы на морозе. 

— Ты прав, дружок. И посмотри-ка — задушен, как мисс Ланселин. 

Сержант осторожно перевернул мертвеца на живот, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо. Весь опыт работы в полиции не научил его равнодушно относиться к мёртвым. 

— Странные наручники, — сказал он. — Никогда таких не видел. 

— Американские. Такими пользуются в Новой Англии. 

Риордан потянул за блеснувшую цепочку и вытянул из-под тела карманные часы. Крышка была сломана, стрелки замерли на восьми тридцати. Вечера или утра? Тело совершенно закоченело, но в помещении было очень холодно. 

— Теперь у нас два трупа вместо одного, — заключил инспектор. — Что ж, давай пройдёмся по дому как следует. 

— А он? — Бродбент взглянул на мёртвого инженера. 

— Думаю, никуда не убежит. — Риордан осмотрелся по сторонам. — Закроем дверь на засов на всякий случай. 

Они обыскали дом, заглянули в каждый ящик. Осьминогов не было, так же как и следов недавнего человеческого присутствия. Сержант замёрз до изумления. 

— Может, затопим печку? — спросил он онемевшими губами. 

— И нарушим обстановку? Старший инспектор Хэнбейн съест тебя живьём, красавчик. Нарежет на ломтики и съест. 

Сержант пожал плечами. Взял маску, повертел в руках, а потом надел. Ему не доводилось носить водолазный шлем, однако он подозревал, что ощущения были бы сходные: обзор сузился до узкой щели, звуки сгладились до приглушённого шелеста. Внутри маски был выступ, упиравшийся в угол рта. Сержант не мог понять, для чего он служит. Риордан что-то сказал ему, потом покрутил пальцами в воздухе, словно поворачивал верньер. 

Бродбент сообразил и повернул колёсико, закреплённое под ухом. Риордан взял вторую маску и произнёс:

— Забавная штука, да? Военные любят такие вещицы. Может быть, парень работал на военных?

Сержант снял маску и вдохнул холодный воздух: в маске было душно и воняло резиной.

— Инженер или Ланселин? 

— Или оба. 

Риордан обернулся, вслушиваясь в какие-то звуки так сосредоточенно, что его брови слились на переносице. 

— Мы ведь заперли заднюю дверь? — сказал он наполовину утвердительно.

Ответить сержант не успел — в дверь влетела банка, из которой вылилось что-то зеленоватое. Запахло ванилью, как от свежих кексов. Сержант чихнул. 

— Маска! — крикнул Риордан.

— Что?

Голова закружилась. Бродбент посмотрел на маску в своей руке, сообразил, чего от него хотел инспектор, и потянулся надеть её, но руки не слушались. Пальцы стали мягкими, словно желейными, колени подогнулись. Выпученные окуляры и смешной короткий хобот мелькали перед глазами сержанта, пока он погружался в небытие; потом грохнул выстрел, потом ещё один, а потом ничего не стало. 

***  
Воздух становился всё холоднее. Бледное солнце, светившее сквозь пелену снега, сыпавшегося будто ниоткуда, висело очень низко, цепляясь за крыши домов. Многоквартирный дом Кинг-Джонс-Меншнс, большой и основательный, казался в этом тусклом свете ещё уродливее. Привратник задержал таксомотор, в котором сидел Ивлин, пропуская выезжавший из внутреннего двора «Т-мобиль». 

Адвокатская контора располагалась на четвёртом этаже, Ивлин решил воспользоваться лифтом. Лифтёр придержал перед ним кованую дверь, впуская в украшенное зеркалами тесное пространство, нажал на кнопку, и лифт начал подниматься. Ощущение было необычное, но приятное. Ивлин завёл бы себе такой, если бы это не было бессмысленно в частном доме. 

Строгая секретарша в чёрной юбке без турнюра и накрахмаленной белой блузке проводила Ивлина в кабинет. 

Облик Шеклтона соответствовал его голосу: респектабельный человек не старше пятидесяти, с проседью в тёмных волосах, в дорогом костюме, полный чувства собственного достоинства. Они обменялись рукопожатием. Прикосновение холодных пальцев Шеклтона соответствовало его осторожной отчуждённости. Адвокат указал на чёрное кожаное кресло.

— Приношу свои извинения, что пришлось просить вас приехать сюда, сэр Ивлин, — сказал он, — однако это было одним из условий мистера Кеннеди. Я должен передать вам этот конверт в своей конторе, без свидетелей. Простите, я невежлив. Не желаете ли чаю?

Ивлин отрицательно покачал головой. Его мучило любопытство. 

— Мистер Кеннеди не сказал вам, почему именно я назначен получателем? — спросил он. — В действительности мы не были друзьями и даже не так уж часто встречались. 

— Боюсь, об этом я не осведомлён, — вежливо ответил адвокат. — Желаете получить письмо прямо сейчас?

— С вашего позволения. 

Шеклтон, поднявшись из кресла, протянул Ивлину конверт из плотной бумаги.

— Я должен вскрыть его здесь?

— Об этом клиент мне ничего не говорил.

Глаза Шеклтона блеснули подавленным любопытством. Впрочем, Ивлину это могло почудиться. 

— Не одолжите нож для разрезания бумаги? 

Адвокат с готовностью протянул нож с серебряной рукоятью. Любопытство и впрямь его обуревало. Ивлин вскрыл конверт. Вроде бы он ничего не ждал, но сердце всё равно убыстрило свой ритм. Однако содержимое конверта его разочаровало: визитная карточка, на которой значилось имя и адрес неизвестного ему человека, и что-то вроде картонной игральной фишки, кружок из красного картона с вытисненной на нём пятилучевой звездой.

— Вы не знаете, кто такой Нельсон Хайндз? — спросил он адвоката без особой надежды. 

— Знаю, — ответил тот, к его удивлению. — Художник.

— Никогда о нём не слышал, — сказал Ивлин.

— Как и весь свет. — Шеклтон слегка улыбнулся тонкогубым ртом. — Этот молодой человек — судя по тому, что я о нём слышал, довольно беспутный — сын моего клиента, преуспевающего фабриканта. Не знал, что мистер Кеннеди с ним знаком. Я снял для него художественную студию, за которую платит его отец.

— В таком случае всё это имеет какой-то смысл, — сказал Ивлин. — Я начал думать, что мистер Кеннеди решил меня разыграть. Вы не подскажете мне адрес этой студии? 

— Одну минуту. 

Шеклтон позвонил и велел явившейся на зов помощнице найти в картотеке адрес студии Хайндза. Ивлин поблагодарил, записал адрес на конверте и распрощался, вновь отказавшись от чашечки чая. 

Когда Ивлин спустился в холл, компанию ему составил один только лифтёр. В вестибюле тоже было пусто. Казалось, дом вымер. Ивлин вышел на улицу, поднял воротник пальто, защищаясь от порыва холодного ветра. Со стороны Координатных часов донёсся меланхоличный колокольный звон. Пошёл только шестой час, но темнота уже надвигалась. Осторожно шагая по скользкой дорожке, Ивлин постарался представить, как однажды в город придёт тепло. 

Брелоком-фонариком он подозвал таксомотор, зелёный луч призрачно замерцал в поднимающемся тумане. Послышался рокот мотора и негромкое звяканье цепей на колесах, таксомотор остановился у кромки тротуара. Не «Т», обычный паромобиль. Ивлин предпочёл бы извозчика на конном кэбе, но день был слишком холодным, чтобы привередничать. В салоне было довольно холодно, зато работала «тесла». Ивлин повернул верньер, делая звук громче. Передавали прогноз погоды: ожидалось потепление.

У Мраморной арки таксомотор свернул на Вигмор-стрит, миновал статую Нельсона в грязно-серой тоге, с геральдической лилией в руке — памятник от благодарного Королевства Франции за помощь в битве с канадскими сепаратистами в заливе Святого Лаврентия — и застрял в потоке экипажей неподалёку от перекрёстка. 

Констебль, сидевший в стеклянной будке, поменял сигнал светофора на зелёный, но экипажи так и не тронулись с места. Выглянув, Ивлин обнаружил препятствие: большой битюг ржавой масти оглядывался, настороженно прядая ушами. Струйки пара вырывались из широких ноздрей битюга, словно внутри у него кипел чайник. Возницы нигде не было. 

— Никак не проехать, сэр, — сказал кэбмен. 

Ивлин отдал ему плату, вышел из таксомотора и, протиснувшись мимо взволнованного суетой и руганью битюга, зашагал по улице. Ветер заставил его плотнее запахнуть замшевое пальто. Как же холодно! 

В прошлом году, на бриллиантовый юбилей королевы Виктории установилась неслыханная, доисторическая жара, какой, верно, и в Африке больше не бывает, и держалась целых три дня. В тени покрытых копотью колонн Британского музея ворковали голуби, кошки купались в пыли, у констеблей, патрулировавших улицы, потели даже усы. Тогда Ивлин мечтал о снеге, несчастный безумец. Чего бы он сейчас не отдал за день той жары. 

Студия Хайндза занимала верхний этаж здания, в котором когда-то располагался каретный сарай. Это была огромная комната с большим фронтальным окном и двумя световыми люками в крыше. Люки давно не чистили, сейчас на них таял снег, и талая вода стекала внутрь, в подставленные тазы и вёдра. 

Художник, молодой человек, до невозможности худой, с большими тёмными глазами, был в старых брюках и заляпанной краской блузе. Ноздри его тонкого носа нервно подрагивали, а волосы стояли дыбом, словно его только что крутило в смерче вдохновения. Должно быть, тот же смерч пронёсся по мастерской — всюду валялись картоны с эскизами, рулоны холста, тряпки, тюбики с краской, пустые и полные, бутылки (только пустые), разнообразные предметы, от восковых яблок до турецких кинжалов, очевидно, служившие реквизитом. Прежде, чем ступить, приходилось смотреть, куда ставишь ногу. Художник осмотрелся, смахнул с табурета всё, что на нём лежало, и предложил гостю сесть. Ивлин предпочёл бы остаться стоять, однако решил, что, приняв предложение, расположит Хайндза к беседе. 

— Вы, стало быть, не собирались заказывать мне портрет? — уточнил Хайндз с ноткой безнадёжности в голосе. 

Ивлин неуверенно посмотрел на незаконченную картину на мольберте. 

Хайндз, безусловно, был реалистом. Натурщик, обнажённый юноша, располагался на кушетке в недвусмысленной позе, не оставлявшей места сомнению в том, что именно зрителю предлагалось увидеть. Увидеть можно было всё, от Корнуолла до Нортумберленда. Будь у Ивлина собственный портрет в том же роде, пришлось бы прятать его в несгораемом сейфе. 

— Меня, собственно, прислал мистер Кеннеди.

— Не знаю такого, — резко сказал художник. 

— Но он оставил мне ваше имя и адрес. Стало быть, какие-то отношения между вами всё-таки были? 

— Это не ваше дело. 

Ивлин вздохнул и достал бумажник. 

— Я бы, наверное, купил у вас картину. Натюрморт, если у вас такие есть.

Художник недоверчиво взглянул на него, встал и принялся копаться в груде сложенных у стены пыльных холстов. При этом он что-то раздражённо бормотал себе под нос. Ивлин различил «Ханжа» и «Филистер». Наконец он предъявил Ивлину небольшую картину и спросил с вызовом:

— Эта сойдёт?

На холсте были изображены персики. Картина выглядела весьма натуралистично, но при этом навевала удивительно непристойные мысли. Однако это всё-таки были фрукты, а не обнажённые мужские гениталии, поэтому Ивлин решился на покупку. 

— Сколько вы хотите?

— Десять фунтов, — сказал художник и взъерошил шевелюру ещё сильнее, очевидно ошарашенный собственной дерзостью. 

— Я дам вам тридцать.

— Я столько не просил! Это взятка? 

Ивлин рассердился.

— Послушайте, я не из полиции. Я просто хочу узнать, что произошло с Кеннеди. Он пропал, вам об этом известно? — Тут он вспомнил про фишку. — Ещё он оставил это. 

Едва Хайндз увидел фишку, его настроение резко изменилось.

— Почему вы сразу её не показали? — сказал он, пожимая плечами. — Вы ведь Линделл, верно? Столько времени потеряли. Вы же не заберёте у меня деньги? Они мне просто позарез нужны. 

— Я же купил у вас картину.

— Ну да, купили. 

Хайндз отыскал в завалах хлама почти полную бутылку джина и пригласил Ивлина составить ему компанию, но тот отказался. Художник приложил горлышко бутылки к губам, отпил и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Даже от выпивки легче не становится, — сказал он мрачно. — Бог знает, что за жизнь. Сначала Эдвин пропал, потом натурщик запросил какие-то непомерные деньги за сеансы. Дует ему, видите ли, когда он лежит с раздвинутыми ногами. Отец грозится перестать платить аренду за студию, а у меня нет ни гроша. Не много ли для одного человека?

Ивлин согласился, выразил надежду, что дела у Хайндза в скором времени наладятся, и поинтересовался, куда всё-таки мог подеваться Эдвин. 

— Не знаю. Может, у кого-нибудь из друзей? 

— Сомневаюсь, что он бросил бы работу, — возразил Ивлин. — По крайней мере, без предупреждения. И что значат все эти предосторожности? Как насчёт друзей? Вы не знаете их имён?

— Эдвин не любил длительных связей. Впрочем, мне кажется, в последнее время у него появился кто-то постоянный.

— Вы не знаете его имени?

Хайндз пожал плечами. 

— Он не посвящал меня в подробности. Эдвин очень скрытный. Единственное, что я знаю: он любил боль. Стало быть, его друг любит её причинять. Сам я никогда не мог… Пытался, но, видимо, по-настоящему я этого не хочу, потому что у меня не получается как следует. 

Художник потёр тыльной стороной ладони подбородок, заросший щетиной.

— Ладно, раз не хотите со мной пить и не желаете, чтобы я вас писал, можете забрать посылку и уходить. Я жду гостей. Вы им не понравитесь, слишком уж вы чистенький. Или, наоборот, чересчур понравитесь, а мне это не с руки. 

Он хихикнул и подмигнул.

«Чёрт знает что такое», — подумал Ивлин сердито. 

— Где посылка? — спросил он.

Уйти как можно скорее и вправду будет наилучшим решением. 

Хайндз сделал ещё один набег на груду хлама и протянул Ивлину пакет в коричневой бумаге. Судя по размерам, внутри было что-то вроде большой шкатулки. 

— И что я должен с этим сделать? — спросил Ивлин уныло. 

— Как будто сами не знаете! Передать вашей кузине, — ответил Хайндз. — Мисс Саре Ланселин. 

***  
Адам ломал голову, почему Айронсайд просил прийти его лично, а не отправил отчёт нарочным. Впрочем, в отличие от многих коллег он ничего не имел против присутствия при аутопсии, хотя, разумеется, удовольствия ему наблюдение за этой процедурой не доставляло. 

Адам верил в будущее, чувствовал себя частью нового, стремительно меняющегося мира и радовался точной, волшебной работе техники. Радовался даже тогда, когда наблюдал за работой техники в патологоанатомическом театре. 

Привратник только кивнул, когда Адам показал ему своё удостоверение. Хэнбейн помедлил секунду, размышляя, не выкурить ли прежде сигарету, решил, что не стоит, и двинулся вслед за санитаром, толкающим каталку, накрытую тканью, сквозь которую проступали очертания человеческого тела. Одно из колёс разболталось, и каталка вихлялась на ходу. Служитель в офисе отметил Адама в журнале. Стараясь не морщиться заранее, Хэнбейн вошёл в облицованное кафелем помещение. 

Освещённое резким электрическим светом, без единого окна, оно выглядело безрадостно. Металлические столы были покрыты вмятинами и пятнами от бесчисленных вскрытий. Над каждым висела подпружиненная чаша весов. Вдоль стен тянулись стеклянные шкафчики с разложенными в них наборами устрашающего вида инструментов и раковины из мыльного камня. У одной из раковин стоял судебный медик и мыл руки. Очень высокий и худой, в накрахмаленном белом халате, он был создан для этого места. 

Три из восьми столов были заняты. На одном лежало тело — худая женщина средних лет с русыми волосами. Мисс Ланселин.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Адам. — Вы здесь один?

— Вам посчастливилось, — откликнулся доктор Айронсайд. — Сегодня малолюдно. 

У него было бледное, чисто выбритое лицо, холодные глаза и острый, словно скальпель, нос. Доктор носил старомодный сюртук, одна причёска у него была самая современная. На это изобретение парикмахеров, вдохновлённых фотографическими портретами индейских вождей, решались лишь наиболее радикальные и эпатажные представители богемы и золотой молодёжи. Айронсайд не относился ни к тем, ни к другим, однако причёска — выбритый висок с одной стороны, длинные пряди с другой — удивительным образом ему подходила. 

— Вы хотели показать мне что-то, — напомнил ему Адам.

— Да. Лучше это сделать до вскрытия. Взгляните на живот нашей дамы. 

Адам посмотрел на тело. Бледный, уже слегка вздувшийся от газов живот покрывали тонкие шрамы, сделанные, по всей видимости, бритвенным лезвием. Шрамов было много, одни уже успели зажить и превратились в едва заметные белые полосы, другие были совсем свежие. Одна из ран даже не успела зарубцеваться. 

— Боже милостивый! — вырвалось у него. — Кто с ней это сделал? 

— Вот это-то и интересно, — сказал Айронсайд. — Она сама.

— Что?

— Обратите внимание на направление разрезов, а также на эти мелкие шрамики на внутренней стороне предплечья. Она делала разрезы достаточно высоко, чтобы их нельзя было заметить, если рукав случайно приподнимется. Должно быть, раны были болезненными и довольно сильно кровоточили, однако все они поверхностные. 

— Зачем она это делала? 

Айронсайд пожал плечами.

— В моей практике были такие случаи. Я находил подобные следы самоистязаний на трупах самоубийц. Вероятно, причиняя себе боль, эти люди каким-то образом облегчают внутреннее страдание. Возможно, это как-то поможет вам в расследовании. 

— Вы имеете в виду, что мисс Ланселин покончила с собой? 

— Нет, этого я в виду не имел. 

Доктор надел защитные очки и натянул тонкие перчатки. Ассистент-автоматон подкатился к столу и сделал разрез от плеч к грудине и далее — к лобковой кости. Звяканье стали о сталь казалось особенно резким в тишине анатомического зала. Адам открыл коробочку с ментоловой мазью. Резкий запах ментола не мог полностью перебить сладковатый, отвратительный смрад смерти, однако делал его терпимым. 

— Как вам нравится мой помощник? — спросил Айронсайд, заметив, что Адам поглядывает на автоматон. 

— Он меня пугает. 

— Только не говорите, что боитесь бунта машин. — Тонкие губы доктора дрогнули в усмешке. Затянутыми в перчатки руками он осторожно прикоснулся к голове мисс Ланселин и повернул её из стороны в сторону. — Они на это способны не больше, чем вилка, на которую вы накалываете бифштекс, способна взлететь и ткнуть вас в глаз. Машины не наделены свободой воли. Они исполняют исключительно то, для чего их создали, исполняют с величайшей точностью, но не делают ничего сверх заданного. В этом их достоинство и их недостаток. Вам известно, что в Лондонском госпитале установили несколько экспериментальных кроватей-автоматонов для лежачих больных? Кровать реагирует на естественные нужды пациента, переворачивает его, массирует, оберегая от пролежней, впрыскивает назначенные лекарства в установленные часы. Сёстры и сиделки едва не взбунтовались, полагая, что лишатся работы, однако вскоре выяснилось, что человеческий персонал незаменим. Машина делает то, что ей предписано. Она не способна реагировать на меняющуюся ситуацию. У сестёр стало всего лишь меньше грязного, тяжёлого труда. На собственном опыте они убедились, что машины не лишают людей работы, а облегчают её, и несколькими десятками лоллардов стало меньше. 

Говоря это, доктор вынимал органы из тела мисс Ланселин и передавал автоматону, который определял и запоминал их вес, а также записывал с помощью встроенного фонографа комментарии доктора, которые тот вставлял между делом. 

— Итак, причина смерти. Эта женщина погибла от удушения. Имеется множество ушибов и несколько переломов, однако они являются следствием падения тела на мостовую. Полагаю, к моменту падения женщина была мертва.

— Вы уверены, что повреждения посмертные? Она упала со второго этажа, это не так уж высоко, а мостовая была засыпана снегом.

— Жертву подняли в воздух и швырнули вниз со значительной силой. Взгляните сюда.

Следуя жесту доктора Айронсайда, Адам склонился над телом мисс Ланселин. 

— Шея представляет собой сплошной синяк. Голова не держится, хотя и не отделена от туловища. — Айронсайд взял в ладони голову мисс Ланселин и осторожно повращал. Действительно, она перемещалась так свободно, словно шея была сделана из гуттаперчи. — Кости буквально перемолоты. 

— Как можно было проделать что-то подобное?

— Представления не имею. Никогда такого не видел. Убийца использовал не узкую верёвочную петлю, а нечто широкое, вроде огромного толстого жгута. Сила, с которой произведено удушение, не поддаётся описанию. 

— Если бы вам сказали, что женщину задушил спрут…

— Я бы тотчас в это поверил. Именно, щупальце спрута или тело гигантского удава, вот что это могло быть. Но откуда взяться спруту или удаву на крыше лондонского особняка, да ещё морозной ночью?

Адам открыл короб, стоявший возле его ног. Доктор Айронсайд заглянул внутрь, и его лицо утратило обычное выражение сдержанности. 

— Что это такое? Где вы это взяли?

— Я обнаружил этих существ на чердаке дома убитой. Вы можете их препарировать? 

— Разумеется, — пробормотал Айронсайд, рукоятью скальпеля дотрагиваясь до мёртвого спрута. — Однако сначала завершим аутопсию. Перенесите эти… создания на свободный стол. 

— Всё равно ваш помощник неприятен, — сказал Адам, поставив короб со спрутами на соседний стол. — Кроме того, они будут развиваться и становиться совершеннее. Вы не боитесь, что однажды вас заменят автоматоном, который будет хранить в своей механической памяти все медицинские премудрости?

— А вас — автоматоном, хранящим в памяти все премудрости полицейские? — усмешка доктора стала явственней. — Что ж, тогда мы с вами усядемся в Гайд-парке на лужайке и, покуривая трубочку, будем наблюдать, как наши механические пчёлки носятся день-деньской. 

— Надеюсь, я до этого не доживу, — пробормотал Адам. 

Айронсайд со своим автоматоном и со своей безумной причёской напоминал ему Франкенштейна, только удачливого и не пугливого. 

— Лучше уж доживите, — посоветовал доктор. — В смерти нет ничего привлекательного. В начале все мы выглядим лучше, чем в конце. Посмотрите на эту женщину. Говорят, почти все работы отца мисс Ланселин написаны в соавторстве с нею. Так это или нет, мы уже не узнаем. Она умерла, он умер, новых работ не будет.

— Вы следили за работами Ланселина?

— Читал некоторые из них.

— Спрутов я нашёл на чердаке их дома. Могло ли выйти так, что их создал Ланселин, а его дочь решила испытать их? 

— И была убита собственными созданиями? — Айронсайд покачал головой.

Он закончил зашивать разрез на теле мисс Ланселин, стащил перчатки и накрыл её простынёй. 

Автоматон переместил тело на тележку и повёз её в хранилище. Видом он походил на тумбу из металла, покрытого белой эмалью, снабжённую дюжиной манипуляторов сверху, колёсиками снизу и головой-колпаком. Ему даже не пытались придать сходство с человеком (Айронсайд сказал, что это сделали намеренно; человекоподобные автоматоны вызывали гораздо больше недобрых чувств, чем похожие на людей лишь общими очертаниями), однако сзади он чрезвычайно напоминал санитара в белом халате, с круглой лысой головой, туповатого, но старательного. Даже двигался он вперевалочку. 

Адам представил, как миссис Скаббс заводит горничную-автоматона. Кто победит — горничная или паук?

Тем временем Айронсайд вынул из короба дохлого осьминога. Он надел чистые перчатки и снова опустил защитную маску. Пах осьминог отвратительно. 

— Вскрывать нечего, одна слизь, — прокомментировал Айронсайд. — Существо органического происхождения. Однако, разумеется, это не природный осьминог. Его каким-то образом модернизировали. Очень любопытно! А вот это… взгляните-ка!

Адам подошёл к столу, прикрыв нижнюю половину лица ладонью. 

Айронсайд показал ему какое-то устройство размером с кулак.

— Это было внутри его головы. 

— Значит, им можно управлять? 

— Делать подобные заключения я предоставляю вам. 

Доктор уложил останки осьминога в отдельную коробку, стащил перчатки и принялся мыть руки в раковине. 

— А второй?

— Он выглядит более сохранным. Поработаю над ним позже. 

Адам повернулся, взглянул на стол и не смог сдержать изумлённого возгласа. Айронсайд повернулся вслед за ним. 

Над коробом поднялось несколько щупалец. Адам и доктор ждали, не шевелясь.

Щупальца исчезли, появилась круглая голова с клювом. Немигающие глаза обвели помещение. Помедлив, осьминог выбрался на стол. Секунду он стоял на раскинутых щупальцах, прилипнув присосками к столу, затем устремился к его краю.

— Мне кажется, — сказала Адам, — время поработать над ним уже пришло. 

— Не лучше ли понаблюдать за ним? — доктор отвёл длинную светлую прядь с лица. — Если я его вскрою, он сломается. 

Осьминог замер, распластавшись на металлической поверхности, словно понял, о чём идёт речь. 

— Вероятно, он убил мисс Ланселин, — сказал Адам. — Это опасное существо. 

— Возможно, и опасное, но убийца не он, — возразил доктор. — И не его дохлый товарищ. Сравните следы на шее жертвы и толщину щупалец этого малыша. Они соотносятся как канат и бечёвка.

Осьминог возобновил движение. Он подполз к краю стола и неожиданно ловко свесился вниз, удерживаясь двумя щупальцами и раскачивая в воздухе остальными. Адам огляделся в поисках подходящего оружия. Айронсайд подошёл к столу и взял осьминога в руки. Существо обвило одно щупальце вокруг запястья доктора, а другими принялось ощупывать его одежду, грудь и плечи. 

— Осторожнее! — вырвалось у Адама. — Боже милостивый, не хватает только, чтобы оно и вас задушило! 

— Вряд ли такое возможно, — возразил доктор. — Думаю, это домашний питомец. 

— Что?

— Вы не читали работы Ланселина?

— Нет, но мне говорили, что он исследовал возможность скрещивания механизма и живого тела. 

— Это было в Америке. В Англии он занялся выведением искусственных домашних любимцев. 

— Вот это — домашний любимец?

Адам с отвращением наблюдал за осьминогом, который взобрался на плечо Айронсайда и теперь перебирал его волосы, издавая тихий свист и мелодичное пощёлкивание. Тварь казалась неимоверно опасной, несмотря на малый размер. От одной мысли о щупальцах, обвивающихся вокруг шеи, и остром клюве, впивающемся в глаза, пробирала дрожь. 

— Довольно симпатичное создание, — сказал Айронсайд, начисто лишённый здорового чувства опасности. — К нему должна прилагаться инструкция. Если найдёте, принесите мне, посмотрим, для чего это существо предназначено. Ещё должно быть устройство питания.

— Питания?

— «Любимцы Ланселина» питаются электрической энергией от аппаратов типа карманных молниевиков Теслы. Видите, он засыпает? Заряд иссяк. Его нужно накормить. 

Осьминог свернулся клубком на плече Айронсайда и вправду будто задремал, закрыв жёлтые круглые глаза и держась щупальцами за руки доктора. Айронсайд снял его и положил в коробку.

— Хотите потрогать? — предложил он Адаму. 

Тот осторожно прикоснулся к осьминогу. Существо сменило цвет с голубовато-серого на яблочно-зелёный. Поверхность его тела была не скользкой и холодной, а тёплой и шелковисто-гладкой, как лайковая перчатка. 

— Что с людьми не так? — сказал Адам в сердцах. — Почему нам недостаточно кошек, собак и канареек?

Айронсайд пожал плечами.

— Кошек и собак надо кормить, — сказал он. — За ними нужно ухаживать. Их нельзя оставлять одних надолго, их нельзя брать с собой куда пожелаешь. Для такого человека, как я, который приходит домой только ночевать, существо вроде этого… весьма желательно. У Ланселина есть наследники?

— Дальний родственник. Вероятно, всё достанется ему. Ланселины не оставили завещания.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с ним.

— О чём?

— Хочу купить это существо.

Адам раздражённо пожал плечами.

— Лучше узнайте вот что: что за тварь убила мисс Ланселин?

— Она намного крупнее, — сказал доктор. — Это единственное, что я могу утверждать. И она явно задумывалось не как домашний питомец. 

— Огромный механический осьминог-убийца рыщет по Лондону? — уточнил Адам.

Айронсайд поскрёб щёку. 

— Я вижу две возможности, — сказал он медленно. — Первая: у существа, которое намного крупнее, быстрее истощается заряд. Обыщите сады, чердаки и подвалы в окрестностях дома Ланселинов. Не исключено, оно затаилось и где-то спит. И второе: если существо создано для задач, включающих в себя убийство, оно обязательно управляется оператором-человеком. Создав тварь, чьей целью является убийство, вы не позволите ей действовать самостоятельно. Это бессмысленно, понимаете? Человек убил мисс Ланселин, использовав полумеханического осьминога, а после забрал его и унёс с собой. Ищите человека — и найдёте машину. 

Вкатился автоматон, неся в захватах поднос, на котором был сервирован ланч из пирога со свининой, огурцов и чайника с чаем.

— Не откажетесь разделить со мной трапезу? — спросил доктор. 

Место для ланча было неподходящее, однако устоять перед ранними огурцами Адам не смог. 

— Идёмте в комнату отдыха. Или желаете перекусить прямо здесь, в дамской компании?

Иногда доктор любил пошутить, на свой похоронный манер. 

Адам согласился на комнату отдыха. Комнатка была маленькой и тесной, однако в ней не пахло ничем, кроме дезинфекции и огурцов. Они уселись за стол. Адам отпил чая и откусил от пирога со свининой, который оказался отменным на вкус.

— Надеюсь, не ваш автоматон вам готовит? — спросил он, лишь наполовину шутливо. 

— Нет, но он выращивает огурцы. Кажется, у него склонность к сельскому хозяйству. 

Адам решил не развивать тему.

— Как к Ланселину относились в учёных кругах? 

Айронсайд задумался, довольный назначенной ему ролью эксперта — в кои-то веки не в области аутопсии.

— Скептически. Его считали шарлатаном, а сам он был слишком мягок, чтобы отбиться от стервятников. 

— Учёным это нужно? 

— Теоретические изыскания легко переходят в боевые действия, поэтому я избрал сугубо практическую стезю. В детстве меня часто колотили старшие братья, так что я утерял вкус к соперничеству. 

— Ланселин мог работать на военных?

— Если бы это было так, дело у вас уже отняли бы. Военные не церемонятся ни с кем. Так что сомневаюсь. Но он мог бы работать на преступников. Разумный осьминог — находка для домушника. 

— Вряд ли домушники располагают средствами для финансирования подобных исследований. 

— Преступные синдикаты располагают. 

Адам кивнул. Пневматические винтовки, «Т-мобили» и снегоходы, карманные молниеприёмники, новейшие винтовки, воздушные зонды, управляемые с земли, — всё это попадало в руки преступников раньше, чем к полиции. Разве что военные всегда успевали первыми. 

В дверь постучали. На этот раз появился настоящий санитар, не автоматон. 

— Простите, что беспокою, но мне велели передать срочное сообщение для старшего инспектора Хэнбейна.

Адам взял нераспечатанный патрон пневмопочты. 

«На Риордана и Бродбента напали в лаборатории Ланселина. Все живы. Сержант в Бартсе. Труп пропал. Кармоди». 

***  
Его жизнь никогда не теряет смысла — в отличие от жизней других. 

Вот только слишком много времени он провёл в этом городе, среди не имеющих смысла людей. Не так-то просто носить маску день за днем, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем, хотя это удаётся ему безупречно. 

Он проникает повсюду, и его никто не замечает. Он ходит по их городу, даёт им деньги и забирает их жизни, но они узнают об этом, только когда становится слишком поздно. 

Прошлым вечером всё прошло отлично. Убивать полицейских он не хотел и не убил. Его цели далеки от их понимания. Чтобы запутать полицейских ещё больше, он забрал тело и сейчас думает, что с ним сделать. 

Ему приходит на ум исключительно забавная идея, и он не может удержаться от смеха. Рискованная, но слишком забавная, чтобы от неё отказаться, к тому же это поможет держать помощников в форме. А к риску он привык.

***  
Лондон прижимался к земле под мелким снегом, окутавшим его плотной пеленой. Мимоглядному наблюдателю он показался бы застывшим, однако этот город никогда не спал. Не спал и Адам. Внезапно пробудившись, он протянул руку к будильнику, чтобы проверить время. Было полшестого. Адам прикрыл глаза рукой и вздохнул. Промаявшись в постели полчаса, встал, включил светильник и ополоснул лицо над тазом. Вода была ледяной, в спальне стоял промозглый холод. Неужели лето никогда не наступит?

Несмотря на ранний час, миссис Скаббс уже встала. Адам слышал, как на первом этаже ходят, как звякает посуда. Вскоре ему принесут горячую воду для бритья, а через час — завтрак. Суперинтендант ждёт его с докладом к девяти. 

Вчерашнее происшествие в лаборатории объединило дела об убийстве Сары Ланселин и исчезновении инженера Кеннеди, а нападение на полицейских перевело его в разряд особо важных. К счастью, сержант Бродбент не пострадал; в госпитале Адама заверили, что неизвестный газ имел исключительно снотворный эффект. Очевидно, преступник собирался всего лишь похитить тело Кеннеди, обнаружив, что полиция вышла на его тайник. Бродбент, уже очнувшийся, клялся, что прекрасно себя чувствует и готов приступить к работе немедленно. Очевидно, его терзала мысль о своей промашке. Адам не видел никакой промашки: трудно предположить, что в столице Империи какой-то сумасшедший вдруг решит отравить тебя газом, — однако при этом не мог не отдать должного быстрой реакции инспектора Риордана. 

Сегодня Адам намеревался отправить сержанта в архив, искать связи между Кеннеди и Ланселином. Кармоди обеспечит связь с группой под руководством старшего инспектора Полларда, который занимался розыском пропавшего инженера. 

Снег за окном сверкал голубыми искрами. Переговорное устройство издало резкий звук, откашлялось и захихикало: горничная предупреждала о том, что несёт воду для бритья. Адам невольно улыбнулся. Почему-то девушки полагали недопустимой дерзостью произнести в устройство что-нибудь членораздельное и ограничивались набором странных звуков, какими, должно быть, общаются между собой стайки игрунок. Как тут не верить в теорию Дарвина? 

Адам предупредительно открыл дверь. Горничная, шурша накрахмаленными юбками, внесла кувшин с кипятком, торжественно водрузила его на туалетный столик, сделала реверанс и удалилась, хихикнув напоследок. Насколько было известно Адаму, в ближайшем будущем этот прекрасный образчик Ancilla domectica собирался эволюционировать в жену владельца мясной лавки — важный этап в борьбе за выживание. 

Пора уже, наконец, купить водонагреватель. 

Адам побрился, потом налил в таз тёплой воды из кувшина и вытерся губкой. С тоской подумал о ванне. На этаже была ванная комната, однако последнее появление хозяйки, пожелавшей самолично принести полотенца в самый неподходящий момент, отвратило Адама от принятия ванн в этом доме. Он не сомневался, что миссис Скаббс испытывает к нему исключительно материнские чувства, но был уже слишком большим мальчиком, чтобы терпеть подобную заботу. 

«Схожу вечером в бани», — подумал он.

От этого намерения его разум каким-то причудливым образом перескочил к вчерашней встрече с Линделлом, к тому моменту, когда в комнату, обставленную с неосязаемой лёгкостью, присущей скорее георгианской эпохе, чем нынешней тяжеловесной моде, вошёл хозяин дома, молодой мужчина с тёмными волосами, красивым улыбчивым ртом и очень белой, почти прозрачной кожей. Кажется, с ним всё было ясно, и необходимости в новых встречах нет, однако Адам поймал себя на мысли, что подыскивает повод для очередного визита. Он с досадой одёрнул себя, заставив сосредоточиться на задачах сегодняшнего дня. 

Одевшись и наскоро позавтракав, он спустился по лестнице. На улице всё так же дул ветер, снежные зёрна вонзались в лицо, как дробь, выпущенная из ружья. От холода заломило лоб. Снегочист грохотал где-то неподалёку. Где же обещанное потепление? 

В слоистом пироге из снега и тумана мелькали пятна фонарей. Адам дошёл до перекрёстка, то и дело останавливаясь и сбивая снег, налипавший на смазанные смесью воска и глицерина ботинки. Мальчишки, кучками стоявшие на тротуаре, были одеты не по погоде. Они старались больше двигаться и всё время приплясывали, чтобы согреться. Адам прищурился, сквозь сыпавшуюся с неба снежную крупу высмотрел продавца газет и купил у него «Иллюстрейтед Лондон ньюс». 

Рядом тотчас пристроились два оборванца. Газеты были в большой цене: ими набивали обувь и утепляли одежду. В особо холодные зимние дни мальчишки-газетчики старались торговать рядом с констеблями, чтобы избежать ограблений. Над домами висел красный шар: жителей предупреждали, что к ночи снова ожидается сильный снегопад. Девочка-служанка протащила на поводке левретку, одетую в синюю бархатную шубку и вязаные чулки, обе кренились и качались под порывами ветра и, по-хорошему, обеим сейчас следовало сидеть дома у печки.

Адам ступил на край тротуара, надеясь, что не вышел на проезжую часть и его не сшибёт проезжающим экипажем, и помахал рукой, не особенно надеясь на успех. Однако в вихрящихся потоках снега показалась тупая морда таксомотора. Адам с трудом открыл дверцу, забрался внутрь и назвал адрес. В салоне было нежданно тепло, возможно, лишь потому, что здесь он был избавлен от свирепых порывов ветра. Адам откинулся на спинку и отдышался. Паромобиль дребезжал и лязгал, дверцы дрожали, он чувствовал каждую пружину под потёртой кожаной обивкой сиденья.

На набережную Виктории они едва доползли, бесконечно застревая в пробках. Адам серьёзно опасался, что опоздает. Суперинтендант этого не любил. 

— Как раз вовремя, — приветствовала его мисс Уоррен, секретарь суперинтенданта. — Он о вас спрашивал, я сказала, что вы снимаете пальто и сейчас зайдёте. 

Адам благодарно кивнул, сделав себе нотабене: купить для мисс Уоррен коробку её любимых фиалковых помадок. Эта пожилая дама покровительственно относилась к инспекторам уголовного розыска и прикрывала их перед шефом, если, разумеется, видела, что они добросовестно относятся к выполнению своих обязанностей. Лентяев и нерях мисс Уоррен не терпела. Никто не знал, каким образом она попала в Скотланд-Ярд, однако она была стенографисткой ещё в те времена, когда про женщин в полиции слыхом не слыхивали, и помнила даже взрыв, устроенный фениями в старом здании четырнадцать лет тому назад. 

Кабинет суперинтенданта был довольно велик, но обставлен без роскоши, разве что стены не выкрашены, как в остальных кабинетах, а облицованы панелями красного дерева. Электрический свет поблескивал на корешках юридических фолиантов, теснившихся на полках, и на верньерах автомата пневмопочты. 

Уэйнрайт с отсутствующим видом глядел в окно. Это был невысокий, узкий в кости человек лет пятидесяти с резкими, решительными чертами лица и холодными глазами. Его усы были подстрижены идеально ровно, а спина казалась такой прямой, словно в подкладку сюртука вдоль позвоночника вшили длинную линейку. Он был человеком трезвомыслящим, серьёзным, отличающимся работоспособностью, безукоризненным воспитанием и железными нервами. Адам находил его более чем приемлемым начальником. 

— Слышал, у вас вчера был насыщенный день, — сказал суперинтендант, оборачиваясь. 

— Да, сэр. 

Суперинтендант указал в сторону кресла. Адам сел. Уэйнрайт также занял место за своим письменным столом. 

— Как себя чувствует сержант Бродбент?

— Полностью здоров и готов к несению службы. 

Адам встретился с сержантом, когда забежал в свой кабинет, чтобы бросить пальто. Бродбент выглядел довольно бодрым, хотя и был бледноват. Впрочем, этим утром все вокруг были бледноваты. 

— Мне хотелось бы узнать, насколько вы продвинулись в деле Ланселин. 

Адам хорошо знал правила игры: не показывай пальцем на конкретную персону без достаточных на то оснований. Поэтому он быстро изложил все факты, воздерживаясь от оценок. 

— Вы собираетесь нанести визит лорду Блэкуэлдеру? — спросил Уэйнрайт, слегка хмурясь. 

— Что-то не так, сэр?

— Он человек влиятельный. 

— Полагаю, его не затруднит прояснить некоторые моменты исследований профессора Ланселина, — сказал Адам.

— Вы расследуете убийство дочери профессора, а не его собственное, насколько мне известно. 

— Да, сэр. Однако обстоятельства смерти Ланселина также наводят на размышления, а мисс Ланселин продолжала его исследования. Так что лорд Блэкуэлдер, который по сведениям, предоставленным кузеном мисс Ланселин, лордом Линделлом, являлся компаньоном профессора, может располагать ценной для следствия информацией. 

Уэйнрайт смягчился, узнав, кто снабдил Адама наводкой на высокопоставленную персону, его тон понизился с начальственного до наставительного. 

— Полагаю, вы не будете слишком допекать лорда Блэкуэлдера?

Это был приказ, хотя и отданный в вежливой форме. 

— Разумеется, сэр, — сказал Адам послушно. 

Если придётся всё-таки допечь Блэкуэлдера, оправдания он придумает позже. 

— Что с пропавшим инженером? Компания Брунела уже прослышала о том, что его тело нашли, а затем оно… э-э-э… вновь исчезло. 

— Должно быть, преступник прятал его в лаборатории Ланселина, зная, что хозяин мёртв, при этом наблюдал за домом. Невозможно было предугадать, что труп Кеннеди там, и ещё менее — что злоумышленник нападёт на сотрудников полиции. 

— В самом деле. 

Всё это было так, но суперинтендант недовольно поджал губы. В этом деле полиция выглядела смешно. Уэйнрайт терпеть не мог, когда его подчинённые, а следовательно и он сам, попадали в нелепые ситуации. 

— Думаю, нам с Поллардом следует работать вместе.

Уэйнрайт сложил вместе длинные пальцы и испустил протяжный вздох.

— Я не вижу оснований для объединения двух следственных групп, — сказал он. — Пока не вижу. Однако, безусловно, вы и старший инспектор Поллард должны постоянно поддерживать связь и передавать друг другу любую информацию, которая поможет в раскрытии обоих дел. 

Раздался характерный кашель. Суперинтендант поморщился. Адам сделал движение, готовясь встать, но Уэйнрайт помахал рукой, призывая его оставаться на месте, и поднялся сам. Из трубы пневмопровода выпал картонный патрон с двойной красной полоской на гильзе. 

Суперинтендант вернулся за стол и мгновение смотрел на Адама, словно не мог вспомнить, кто это такой и что он здесь делает. 

— Вам нужно работать, — произнёс он наконец, положил нераспечатанный патрон и придвинул к себе стопку бумаг, давая понять, что беседа окончена. — Завтра утром в это же время жду вас у себя с докладом. 

— Да, сэр. 

Адам встал, поклонился и вышел. Он прекрасно понимал, что, если не справится с делом, карьера его окажется под вопросом. С другой стороны, ему выпал прекрасный шанс показать свои способности; если Адам его упустит, на продвижение по службе можно не рассчитывать. Его задвинут в угол, как сломанный стул, и забудут о нём навсегда. 

— Что ж, сержант, вы живы, и это не может не радовать, — сказал он, вернувшись в свой кабинет. 

— Его счастье, что я быстро соображаю, — проворчал Риордан без злобы. — Если бы не пришлось с тобой возиться, болван, инженера не успели бы утащить. 

Его ирландский гонор слегка увял, и даже усы не вздымались к потолку так молодцевато, как раньше. Инспектор страдал при мысли о потере ценного тела. 

Сержант опустил голову. 

— Оставь парня в покое. Это вас боженька наказал за то, что работали в воскресенье, — сказал Кармоди. — Ты, небось, к мессе должен был пойти, проклятый папист. 

Риордан ухмыльнулся.

— К мессе не пошёл он, а наказали меня, — заметил сержант. — Где справедливость? 

— Всё потому, что Господь наш любит поворотливых, — объяснил Риордан. — Если бы ты ходил в иезуитскую школу, ты бы это знал. Супер очень свирепствовал? 

— Кажется, он ещё не проснулся, — сказал Адам. — Велел нам работать дальше и не слишком выкручивать руки фигурантам знатного происхождения. 

— Кто будет руководить расследованием? — спросил Кармоди. — Нас объединяют с группой Полларда? 

— Уэйнрайт решил, что пока для этого нет достаточных оснований. Продолжаем работать каждый над своим делом, но держим связь. Кармоди, поговорите с Поллардом и выясните, известно ли им что-нибудь о связях Кеннеди и Ланселина. Чем Кеннеди занимался у Брунела? Имеет ли это какое-то отношение к производству искусственных конечностей или механических питомцев? Не бывал ли Кеннеди в Новом свете? Может быть, он учился у Ланселина? 

Кармоди кивнул. Группа уже знала о результатах вчерашних бесед Адама с Айронсайдом и Линделлом.

— Свидетелей убийства Сары Ланселин, я полагаю, не нашли?

— Нет, — отозвался Риордан. — Констебли прочесали квартал во всех направлениях, опросили всех соседей, торговцев и даже чокнутого проповедника, который вечно торчит на углу. Скоро конец света, а так ничего нового. 

— Кармоди, появилось что-нибудь по гибели Ланселина?

Инспектор пожал могучими плечами.

— В департаменте Р не сомневаются, что это был несчастный случай. Но Таггерт сказал, что кэбмен, совершивший наезд, ему не понравился. «Тухлый парень» — так он выразился. Я навёл справки. Парень и вправду тухлый: драки, приводы за хулиганство, несколько раз возникали скандалы с пассажирами, якобы обирал пьяных, но доказать ничего не смогли. Я пытался его найти, однако парень выехал из комнаты, которую занимал. Собираюсь поговорить с одним своим осведомителем, может, знает этого типа. Уж очень он вовремя исчез. 

— Тогда за работу, — объявил Адам, взглянув на часы. — Я еду к Блэкуэлдеру, Риордан со мной. Инженер и поиск кэбмена на вас, Кармоди. Сержант, вы сегодня поработаете в архиве. Досье на прислугу Ланселинов, на них самих, на Кеннеди, на чёрта с рогами, если чёрт хоть кончиком хвоста прикоснулся к Ланселинам. Надеюсь увидеть всех сегодня вечером.

***  
Пешеходную дорожку к зданию расчищали только утром, но сейчас снега на ней было выше щиколотки. Мело так, что едва было видно свет фонарей, окружавших машинный двор. Адам вздрогнул, когда ветер, насыщенный снегом, залепил ему лицо. Водитель суетился у паромобиля, то возникая в свете фар, то снова исчезая. 

По дороге они с Риорданом не разговаривали. По колёсным аркам стучали куски льда. Дорога была скользкой, и паромобиль несколько раз заносило. Риордан тяжело дышал и сглатывал: его укачивало. Наконец паромобиль остановился. Риордан выскочил наружу до того, как тот затормозил. 

— А ведь ещё обратно ехать, — произнёс Адам вполголоса, выбираясь вслед за ним.

Риордан вздрогнул. 

Ветер сдувал с крыши облака снежной пыли, окутывающие дом. У лестницы вместо обычных львов на постаментах лежали два мраморных волка. Лакей неохотно впустил полицейских и поспешно захлопнул за ними створку высокой дубовой двери. Он явно не знал, как быть с непрошеными гостями, и с облегчением повернул голову, когда в глубине зала возник дворецкий.

От выложенного плиткой пола исходил стылый холод, со стороны изогнутой каменной лестницы в конце холла тянуло сквозняком.

— Старший инспектор Хэнбейн, инспектор Риордан, Скотланд-Ярд, — доложил лакей слегка дрогнувшим голосом. 

На миг Адаму показалось, что сейчас их попытаются выставить из дома, и приготовился прибегнуть к убеждению властью, но дворецкий величаво кивнул. 

— Я доложу его светлости. Обождите здесь. 

— Иисусе, ну и холодина, — сказал Риордан тихо, озираясь по сторонам. 

Мраморные статуи в нишах казались мертвецами, восставшими из гробов, столь уныл был газовый свет. Адам задумался, не перепутал ли чего лорд Линделл — неужели компаньон творца домашних спрутов может оказаться столь консервативен, что даже не пожелал устроить дома электрическое освещение? Или столь скуп? В пользу последнего соображения говорил холод, от которого стыли ноги в меховых ботинках. Очутившись в доме, Адам снял котелок и сейчас вертел его в руках, прикидывая, будет ли уместно надеть его снова. 

— Я чувствую себя, как Наполеон Буонапарте под Квебеком, — пожаловался Риордан, который не стал снимать барашковую шапку, предпочитая тепло вежливости. 

Адам кивнул. Он тоже вспомнил о плачевной участи корсиканского генерала, армию которого спасла от гибели в канадских снегах лишь помощь адмирала Нельсона и специального корпуса российских войск, ударившего по канадским сепаратистам с Юкона. Совсем как дворецкий, который спас их с Риорданом, возникнув наконец на огромной лестнице, белой в зелёных прожилках и вытесанной, должно быть, из атлантического айсберга. 

— Его светлость готов принять вас. Ступайте за мной, джентльмены.

Дворецкий провёл их в восточное крыло, постучал, открыл дверь и объявил о приходе инспектора. 

Войдя в комнату, Адам сразу почувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд лорда Блэкуэлдера. Это был крупный мужчина с седеющими каштановыми волосами, немного длиннее, чем обычно носят деловые люди. Он не потрудился подняться из-за письменного стола с кожаной столешницей. Адам скользнул взглядом по массивной мебели красного дерева, турецкому ковру, картине Ландсира над камином: две чёрно-белые охотничьи собаки, одна держит в зубах утку. 

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Хэнбейн.

Блэкуэлдер указал на кресло, обитое плюшем цвета кларета. 

— Старший инспектор, с вашего позволения.

— Вот как? И вы тоже, молодой человек. 

Риордан сел, бросив на Блэкуэлдера взгляд, полный пламенного кельтского негодования. Взгляд угас, не достигнув цели, — так окурок гаснет в холодной луже. 

— Кажется, я знал вашего отца, — сказал Блэкуэлдер, снисходительно глядя на Адама. — Генри Хэнбейн, не так ли?

— Да, сэр. 

— Большая потеря для Сити. Должно быть, он полагал, что сын пойдёт по его стопам.

— У каждого из нас свой путь в жизни, — ответил Адам вежливо. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Адам поднял глаза к высокому потолку с лепными розетками. В подвесках люстры дробился свет, и казалось, будто она покачивается, как катер на мелкой волне. Некоторые люди в присутствии полицейского с первой минуты словно излучали чувство вины, другим удавалось без труда изображать неведение. Он внимательно посмотрел на сидящего напротив человека. На лице серьёзное выражение, между густыми чёрными бровями морщина. Кто знает, какие мысли прячутся за этим насупленным лбом?

— Чем обязан?

Адам кратко изложил своё дело. Блэкуэлдер пожал тяжёлыми плечами. Взял сигару и раскурил её, не предложив Адаму. На Риордана он обращал не больше внимания, чем если бы тот был зонтиком, который Адам принёс с собой и поставил в угол. 

— Меня в чём-то подозревают? 

— Идёт расследование. Приходится задавать вопросы и тем, кого мы не подозреваем, — сказал Адам уклончиво. 

Блэкуэлдер снисходительно улыбнулся, хотя его глаза чуть заметно сузились. 

— Хорошо. Я готов выслушать ваши вопросы.

— Первый из них касается работы профессора Ланселина. Вы, говорят, были его компаньоном? 

Изменение в лице Блэкуэлдера было едва уловимо — слегка прищурились глаза, шевельнулась верхняя губа. Возможно, игра света в полутёмном помещении. 

— Кто говорит?

Адам слегка улыбнулся, показывая, что не намерен отвечать. 

— Я оказывал профессору некоторую финансовую помощь. Меня интересовал один его проект. 

— «Любимцы Ланселина»?

— Почему я должен отвечать на этот вопрос? 

Адам почувствовал, что ему становится трудно переносить надменный тон Блэкуэлдера, однако оснований для того, чтобы действовать жёстко, у него не было.

— Это может помочь расследованию. Полагаю, что одним из созданных профессором существ воспользовались для убийства мисс Ланселин. 

— Странное предположение. — По голосу Блэкуэлдера ясно было, как ему хочется, чтобы Адам оказался неправ. — Я читал газеты. Возможно, убийства вообще не было. Бедняжке, должно быть, стало душно. Она открыла окно, чтобы подышать, и, наверное, слишком сильно высунулась из окна. 

Адам покачал головой.

— Результаты вскрытия показывают, что мисс Ланселин задушена чем-то вроде толстого каната. Гладкого каната. Следов трения, какой оставляет верёвка или ремень, на шее нет, но все кости раздроблены. Мисс Ланселин некоторое время висела в воздухе, удерживаемая этой странной петлёй, а затем была с силой брошена на землю. На подоконнике мы нашли следы слизи, а на чердаке дома Ланселинов — двух его Питомцев. Прошу вас, сэр, если вы что-нибудь знаете… 

Лорд Блэкуэлдер на некоторое время замолчал. Он как будто вступил в спор с самим собой и нехотя принимал решение. 

— Допустим. Но даже если вы правы, при чём здесь я?

— Вы финансировали именно этот проект? 

— Да, — признал Блэкуэлдер, — но профессор говорил, что все созданные им прототипы неработоспособны. Я начал терять интерес к его исследованиям. Выходит, он меня обманывал? Эти существа, которых вы нашли, — они работают?

Что-то заставило Адама ответить отрицательно. 

— Испорчены и совершенно разложились. 

Блэкуэлдер сердито вздохнул. 

— Они были большие? Настолько большие, чтобы убить человека?

— Нет, но мог быть ещё один. 

— Зачем я только в это ввязался! — сказал Блэкуэлдер с досадой. — Профессор так расписывал эти игрушки, что я увидел в них возможность для удачного помещения капитала. И вот теперь я не только потерял деньги, но и оказался замешан в историю с убийством! 

Судьба мисс Ланселин ничуть его не огорчала.

— Вы сами не участвовали в разработке? — спросил Адам.

— Я не разбираюсь в технике. Профессор, как мне кажется, намеренно выбрал человека, далёкого от науки. Надеюсь, он сам искренне заблуждался относительно собственных способностей, а не планировал с самого начала вытянуть из меня деньги. 

— Сомневаюсь, чтобы это было так, — заметил Адам. — Как вы с ним познакомились?

— Однажды меня пригласил на один из его вечеров мой знакомый. Мне стало любопытно, и я пришёл. 

— Может быть, ваш знакомый знает о профессоре больше?

— Может быть. Откуда мне знать, о чём знают другие люди? 

Адам почувствовал, что Блэкуэлдер уходит от ответа, и попробовал спросить иначе.

— Не могли бы вы дать мне имя и адрес этого вашего знакомого? 

— Он не будет мне за это благодарен.

— Или наоборот. Не исключено, что он больше привязан к профессору и его дочери и с радостью окажет полиции помощь в поиске убийцы.

Средство было грубое, но достигло цели, Блэкуэлдера наконец проняло. 

— Майор Себастьян Рид, — промолвил он неохотно, плотно смыкая губы после каждого слова. 

— Одну секунду, сэр, я запишу. 

Пока Адам доставал блокнот, Блэкуэлдер сердито молчал. Продиктовав адрес майора, он потушил сигару, медленно растерев пепел по нефритовой поверхности пепельницы, и наконец отверз гневные уста. 

— Ланселины не были мне друзьями. Они даже не принадлежали к моему кругу. Мне предложили вложиться, и я это сделал. Ланселину был нужен мой капитал; если бы я погиб, он бы тоже не скорбел. 

— Ваши чувства совершенно естественны. 

— Естественны или нет, не вам об этом судить.

— Майор Рид тоже вкладывал деньги в проект? 

— Спросите у него. Ланселин был хорошим теоретиком, но не практиком. Он совершенно не занимался денежной стороной вопроса. Если бы он и сделал какое-то полезное изобретение, то не знал бы, как его продвинуть, и всё равно остался бы ни с чем. С ним это уже происходило. Мы с майором и раньше участвовали в некоторых проектах, я не предполагал, что он так легкомысленно подойдёт к сделке с Ланселином. Должно быть, профессор ему нравился. 

— А вам?

— Я не знал того, что знаю сейчас. 

Адам вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Не знал, чем закончились его бостонские исследования, — раздражённо пояснил Блэкуэлдер. — Вижу, что и вы не знаете.

— Мне известна их суть, не результат. Меценат, финансировавший Ланселина, разорился? 

— Лаборатория была закрыта в 1884 году, после пожара, который уничтожил её почти полностью. В огне погибло не только здание лаборатории, склады с оборудованием и весь архив, но и медицинское крыло. — Блэкуэлдер сделал небольшую паузу и откашлялся. — Со всеми пациентами. 

Риордан что-то пробормотал. 

— Вот именно! — Блэкуэлдер покраснел и тяжело задышал. — Это не человек, а олицетворённый скандал. У вас всё? 

— Благодарю вас, вы нам очень помогли. — Адам поднялся. — Если у нас появится ещё вопросы… 

— Потрудитесь задать их кому-нибудь другому, — отрезал Блэкуэлдер. — Раз уж вы избрали полицейскую стезю, молодые люди, полагаю, вы сумеете найти выход. У слуг в этом доме достаточно обязанностей. 

— Довольно оскорбительно, — сказал Риордан, спускаясь по ледяной лестнице. 

— Люди часто так себя ведут, — откликнулся Адам, — пытаются оскорбить нас по разным причинам. Но оскорбляться ли — решать вам. 

— А по какой причине лорд Блэкуэлдер пытался нас оскорбить? 

— Полагаю, чтобы отвлечь меня от разговора о его делах с Ланселином, — сказал Адам задумчиво. — Он напуган, Риордан, и довольно-таки сильно. Вы заметили мешки у него под глазами? Блэкуэлдер вряд ли спал этой ночью. Нашего визита он не ожидал. Видимо, надеялся, что его связь с Ланселином останется в тайне. Он пытался избежать необходимости лгать напрямую. Уклонялся от вопросов, пытался обойти их, а когда такой возможности не стало, перешёл к оскорблениям. 

Адаму часто доводилось иметь дело с такими людьми, как Блэкуэлдер, — привыкшим приказывать и ждущими немедленного и беспрекословного подчинения. Они не внушали ему ни страха, ни уважения. 

— Мы ещё до него доберёмся! — пообещал Риордан кровожадно, нахлобучивая шапку на уши. 

— Сейчас нам хотя бы до Ярда добраться, — отозвался Адам, глядя на паромобиль, увязший по самое днище. 

Синоптики не обманули: воздух потеплел. Снег сразу отяжелел и стал липким, как жаба. 

— Интересно, в доме этого типа найдутся лыжи? — задумчиво спросил Риордан. 

***  
Настроение у Кармоди было хуже некуда. Окна в комнатёнке, которую ему выделили, не открывались, было душно, как в чемодане у коммивояжёра. Стол стоял у двери, ведущей в кабинет, где по утрам собиралась группа Полларда. Сейчас все разошлись, и только он один корпел над документами. Поллард был с Кармоди в хороших отношениях и дал ему ознакомиться с собранными материалами, хотя остальные сердились на Риордана, потерявшего труп. 

— Ещё и сержанта чуть не угробил, — проворчал один.

— Риордан ему шкуру спас, — возразил другой, более склонный к справедливости. — Если бы парень не отключился, Риордан бы и Кеннеди не упустил, и убийцу поймал. 

— Да какой спрос с этого пацана, ему ещё в школу ходить, — ответил первый, и второй согласно хмыкнул. 

— Вы бы что сделали, интересно мне знать? Лежали бы там сонные, как пара поросят под маткой, — проворчал Кармоди в своей каморке, однако не настолько громко, чтобы его услышали. 

Поллард показал характер только однажды: когда Кармоди сказал, что собирается навести справки о знакомстве Кеннеди и Ланселина в компании Брунела. 

— Не надо, — сказал он. — Я сам задам все вопросы. 

— Так будет быстрее, — попытался убедить его Кармоди. 

— Нет, не будет. Я начал с ними работать, я и закончу. Я веду дело Кеннеди, не твой Хэнбейн, при всём моём к нему уважении. Ты узнаешь обо всём, что знаю я, по крайней мере, в той части что касается Ланселина. Мне это имя ни разу не попадалось, не в связи с Кеннеди, но ты всё же посмотри отчёты, там много чего есть. Забавный был парень наш инженер, со знакомствами. 

Вскоре Кармоди понял, что имел в виду Полллард. Кеннеди был педераст, и не из тех, что находят себе симпатичного мужика и живут с ним в счастье и довольстве. Он был искатель приключений. Читая отчёты, предоставленные отделом нравов, Кармоди только диву давался. Должно быть, способностями инженер превосходил Архимеда, поскольку компания Брунела раз за разом стоически вытаскивала его из передряг, в которые тот попадал. Облавы на публичные дома. Салоны для любителей порки. От одного перечисления можно было покраснеть до пяток да так и остаться. Но у Ланселинов он, кажется, не бывал.

— Слишком скучные для тебя, да? — произнёс Кармоди вслух. — Вот был бы у него сыночек вместо дочки, тогда бы и познакомились. 

Морща лоб, он попытался вникнуть в суть проектов, над которым работал злополучный инженер: какие-то усовершенствования для Координатных часов, стабилизаторы дирижаблей, лавлейсовские механизмы для автоматонов. Что ж, в этом Поллард пусть разбирается сам. Наконец Кармоди закончил с протоколами и обнаружил, что убил полдня, разгребая пустую породу. Пора было выдвигаться на встречу с Хаттоном. 

Паробус в эти часы ломился, набитый народом. Кармоди не посчастливилось: все сидячие места были заняты, пришлось уцепиться за кожаный ремень, свисавший с потолка, и трястись до Спитафилдс в душном перегретом вагоне. Вытряхнувшись — к собственному облегчению и радости примерно полусотни пассажиров, дожидавшихся на наружной платформе, — он прошёл по Хенигл-стрит и нырнул в переулок; относительно безопасный днём, ночью этот проход между домами превращался в идеальное убежище для грабителей. Несколько мужчин в тяжёлых пальто и кепках, надвинутых на глаза, пристально оглядели Кармоди, но подходить не стали, решив, очевидно, что хлопот от него будет больше, чем прибыли. 

Кармоди приблизился к пабу. Из-за решётки погреба плыли влажные испарения пива. Внутри было полно нетрезвых, плохо одетых людей. Несколько лиц повернулось в сторону Кармоди, когда он потопал ногами, чтобы стряхнуть налипший снег. Неприятный запах влажных шерстяных пальто и прокисшего пива перебивал аромат жареного бекона, бледный синеватый свет газовых рожков мешался с красноватыми отблесками масляных ламп на столах. 

Кармоди протиснулся к стойке, заставленной кувшинами с вином и тарелками с сыром, нарезанным огромными брусками. Закурил сигарету от одной из ламп, спросил пинту светлого и, небрежно облокотившись о стойку, принялся разглядывать посетителей.

Шишковатые цилиндры печей в углах зала распространяли вокруг себя удушливое, пахнущее машинным маслом тепло. За стойкой бормотала «тесла», передавая новости из Техаса. 

— …В результате взрыва погибло семь человек, генерал-губернатор Петти-Фицморис получил лёгкие ранения. По последним данным, повстанцы укрылись на территории Мексики.

— Ещё один, — сказал Хаттон, подошедший со спины. — Рано или поздно один из этих пидоров угадает в цель.

Никто не обратил на него внимания. Хаттон полностью соответствовал этом месту: коренастый, крепкий, в поношенной, но добротной и тёплой одежде. Единственной яркой чертой во внешности Хаттона были его глаза: небольшие, круглые, необычного янтарного цвета, пронзительные, как у ястреба. Кармоди кивнул на стул. Хаттон сел напротив, повернувшись так, чтобы за спиной у него была стена и чтобы видеть дверь. 

— Извиняюсь, я вроде как запоздал.

Кармоди подозвал служителя и попросил пинту пива для себя и джин для Хаттона. Тот добавил к заказу солонину с бобами. Служитель в развязавшемся фартуке принёс заказанное, грохнув тарелкой по столу. 

— Подавать следует с любезным видом, — сказал Хаттон, обнажая жёлтые зубы в улыбке. 

Служитель посмотрел пасмурно и не ответил. Хаттон, насупившись, принялся жевать кусок солонины. Облизал губы и подался вперёд, облокотившись на некогда гладкую столешницу. Кто-то выцарапал на дереве бранное слово.

Этот человек был одним из легиона осведомителей, которые работали за деньги или из страха угодить за решётку, а кто-то — из чистого, бескорыстного желания насолить ближнему. Он пил и ел, Кармоди платил по счёту и считал это выгодным вложением средств. 

Кармоди назвал имя кэбмена и спросил, не знаком ли с ним Хаттон. Тот кивнул. 

— Леденчик Пик? Знаю его. Сейчас живёт неподалёку, в одном доме на Майл-Энд. Чего натворил?

— Сбил одного типа, вроде случайно. 

— Насмерть?

— Да. Потолковать с ним хочу. Выяснить подробности. 

Хаттон вздохнул и приложился к кружке с пивом. Он упёрся локтями в стол, подался вперёд и пристально посмотрел в глаза Кармоди. 

— Знаете, почему его Леденчиком кличут? Скользкий потому что. Шмонает по карманам пьяниц — но осторожно, за руку не схватишь. Если где что плохо лежит, приберёт. Если можно кого-то слить, не попавшись, сольёт. Только сдаётся мне, что наш Леденчик доигрался. Когда того мужика сбили?

— Месяц назад. 

Хаттон потёр щетинистый подбородок и кивнул. 

— Когда человек всю жизнь ходил в обносках, а тут разрядился в пух и прах, ясно, что где-то подработал. 

Хаттон ополовинил стакан и вытер усы рукавом. На засаленной манжете остался влажный след, словно по ней проползла улитка. 

— Как раз месяц назад? — уточнил Кармоди.

— Точно. Ходил довольный, как Панч, носом кверху. А потом что-то притух. Со старой квартиры съехал, девок своих всех бросил. Перебрался в это крысиное гнездо на Майл-Энд. Выходит, разжился деньжатами, а потом лишнего запросил, что ли? Ежели какой человек кого наймёт для мокрого дела, а потом с него лишнего запросят, он ведь такого терпеть не станет, что скажете? 

К свидетельствам Хаттона, конечно, можно было придраться, но Кармоди не собирался идти с ними в суд. Он медленно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Его охватило удовлетворение охотника, напавшего на след. 

— Что ещё про него знаешь?

— Видел в газетке объявление, у Брунелей инженер пропал. 

Кармоди навалился на стол.

— Ну?

Хаттон уставился в потолок.

— Вот и ну, — сказал он медленно. — Вот и ну. 

Кармоди засопел. Хэнбейн наверняка возместит расходы, подумал он — а нет, так Поллард. Или оба сразу. Он достал бумажник, прикрываясь полой пальто, чтобы не увидели остальные, и отсчитал три ассигнации. Опустил руку под стол. Заскорузлые пальцы Хаттона ловко вытащили купюры. 

— Они с Пиком знакомы были, — сказал Хаттон после паузы. — Не знаю, зачем они друг другу понадобились. Ничего общего, всё равно что летучая мышь и деревянная колотушка.

— Может, любовные дела? — предположил Кармоди. 

Хаттон пожал плечами.

— Инженер был пидор, и не простой, а с вывертом. Любил порку, всякие такие штуки. А Пик до баб охотник. У самого вся рожа в оспинах, как шилом брился, а всё равно каждый раз с новой шмарой. Видел я их вместе, Леденчик инженера во всякие такие места возил и ждал, пока не выйдет, видно, чтобы по башке не отоварили. А тут чего-то не доглядел, так, что ли? Потому как инженера шлёпнули. 

— Кто? 

Лицо Хаттона посуровело. 

— Даже и знать не хочу. Это тебе не Леденчик. 

— Поузнавай, — тихо сказал Кармоди. — Брунели хорошо заплатят. Уедешь отсюда. 

— И что делать стану — коровку заведу? — Хаттон скривился. — Ладно, понюхаю. Не боись и не противься, и пусть будет по-Божьему, говаривал мой папаша. Только мы всё противимся; ни Бог, ни чёрт нам не указ. 

— Не все, — возразил Кармоди. 

— Хрен со всеми! Я противлюсь, а до остальных мне дела нет. Шли бы вы к Леденчику, а то на нас уже поглядывать начинают. 

Больше говорить было не о чем. Кармоди допил своё пиво и предложил Хаттону вызвать для него кэб. 

— Нет, — сказал Хаттон. — Достаточно того, что я пью с легавым. Если легавый вызовет мне кэб, следующим номером я поеду на погребальной телеге.

***  
— Кажется, здесь. — Адам сверился с записью в блокноте. 

Ветви буков были оторочены белым, на карнизе лежал толстый слой снега. Печные трубы украшали пушистые шапочки, крыши соседних домов сверкали голубыми искрами.

Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла женщина потрясающей красоты. Риордан за спиной Адама издал странный звук, словно подавился слюной. 

— Полиция, — сказал Адам. — Я — старший инспектор Хэнбейн, а это — инспектор Риордан. Мы можем увидеть майора Рида?

Чёрные брови женщины чуть приподнялись. 

— Отчего нет? Пожалуйте. 

Голос у неё был низкий, хриплый, точно простуженный, довольно неприятный; гнусавый ист-эндский выговор не добавлял ему прелести. Хэнбейн последовал за женщиной через крохотную тёмную прихожую. Риордан шёл за ними, тихо вздыхая. 

— Он наверху, — сказала женщина, поворачиваясь. — Сейчас позову. А то поднимитесь сами, майор гостей любит. 

При свете она оказалась ещё красивей. Ей было, верно, около двадцати семи-двадцати восьми лет; дешёвое яркое платье, смоляные волосы, кудрявые от природы, небрежно собраны в узел на затылке. Тёмные глаза смотрели со смуглого лица пристально и неподвижно, полные губы казались вырезанными из пурпурного камня.

«Цыганка», — подумал Адам. 

Женщина провела их мимо полой слоновой ноги со стоящими в ней тростями и чёрным потрёпанным зонтом, мимо вазы с метёлками пампасной травы, выкрашенной в разные цвета. 

«На полу у камина должна лежать тигровая шкура», — подумал Адам. 

Шкура была медвежья. 

Человек лет сорока, с худым загорелым лицом, состоящим, казалось, из одних острых углов, любовно протирал тряпочкой мясистые листья гигантского фикуса. В зависимости от того, под каким углом падал свет, лицо майора казалось то очень привлекательным, то почти уродливым. Правый уголок его рта приподнимал небольшой шрам, и оттого казалось, что майор постоянно застенчиво улыбается. Вместо левой руки у него был протез, затянутый в чёрную кожаную перчатку. 

— Мой красавец, — сказал он, глядя на фикус с отеческой нежностью. 

Адам объяснил цель своего визита и по выражению лица майора понял, что тот действительно хорошо знал Ланселинов. 

— Бедная девушка! — сказал он. — Когда я прочёл о её гибели, просто глазам своим не поверил.

— Лорд Блэкуэлдер сказал, что именно вы его свели с профессором.

— Да, но пожалел об этом. Блэкуэлдер — делец, он беспрестанно терроризировал бедного профессора, требуя немедленно представить ему видимый результат. Как будто это так просто делается. Вам известно, чем профессор занимался?

— Механические спруты? 

— Наполовину механические, — поправил майор. — Это не заводные игрушки, Ланселин задумал их разумными… не как люди, конечно же, но как собаки и кошки. Только настоящими животными нельзя управлять в полной мере. У них есть собственная воля. Вы можете выдрессировать их, заставить бояться принуждения и желать награды — но не заставите желать принуждения и бояться награды. Не заставите идти против природы. На это способен только человек и автоматон. 

— Это слишком сложно для меня, — сказал Адам, переглянувшись с Риорданом. — Вы тоже давали профессору деньги?

— К сожалению, у меня нет денег, — майор покачал головой. — Военная служба принесла мне только пенсию, которой хватает на жизнь. И ещё это, — он показал на протез. — Собственно, так мы и познакомились. Я встречал людей, которые одобрительно отзывались о механических протезах, которые делал Ланселин. К несчастью, сам он больше этим не занимался, а фирма, которая купила его изобретение, находится за океаном, в Новом свете. Однако мистер Ланселин заверил меня, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы связаться со своими старыми знакомцами, поэтому мы продолжали переписываться до самой его смерти. 

— Которая наступила в результате несчастного случая.

Адам скорее спрашивал, чем утверждал, интонацией показывая, что сомневается в этой версии гибели профессора. На этот раз майор ответил более осторожно. 

— Мне так сказали, сэр.

— Мистер Ланселин не жаловался на то, что ему угрожают или его преследуют? 

— Никогда, но… — Майор запнулся. — Из колоний он уехал не вполне благополучно. 

— Из-за пожара в лабораториях? 

— Вы уже об этом знаете? 

— Там погибли люди. 

— Да, но не по вине Ланселина. Профессор говорил, что это был поджог, устроенный конкурентами. Однако обвинили во всём его. 

— По результатам расследования?

Майор усмехнулся.

— Помилуйте, это же колонии! Какое там расследование. Люди, которые в ответе за поджог, занимают высокое положение и располагают средствами, как финансовыми, так и политическими, чтобы замять любой скандал. 

Адам внимательно слушал. Он не был уверен, что эта история имеет какое-то отношение к расследованию, но ему было интересно. 

— И вы полагаете, что эти люди добрались до профессора? 

— Или месть осуществил родственник погибших солдат. Ведь газеты Бостона сделали из Ланселина жупел. Если бы он не уехал, его бы утопили, как ведьму, без суда и следствия. 

— Может быть, вы сами видели кого-нибудь, чей облик наводит на мысль о колониях? 

— Это же Лондон. Здесь добрая половина жителей наводит на мысль о колониях. Однако я не понимаю, чьё убийство вы сейчас расследуете? 

— Мисс Ланселин. 

Майор потряс головой и криво улыбнулся. 

— Ваши вопросы свидетельствуют об ином.

— Так собирается информация по делу, — внушительно произнёс Риордан, покосился на маячившую у дверей экономку и приосанился. 

— Относительно мисс Ланселин мне нечего сказать. У неё не было врагов. Разве что это вендетта. 

— Она продолжила дело отца.

— Сара? — Майор недоверчиво улыбнулся, приоткрыл рот, как будто хотел о чём-то спросить, но, видимо, не смог определиться с вопросом. — Я не знал. После смерти профессора мы не общались. Мисс Ланселин была тихая девушка, я и не знал, что она настолько хорошо разбиралась в его работе. 

— В таком случае у нас больше нет вопросов. Если что-нибудь вспомните, сообщите нам. 

— Непременно. — Майор глубоко вздохнул. 

Адам поблагодарил его за помощь и откланялся. 

Экономка проводила их к выходу. Она равнодушно взглянула на Адама, безошибочно определив, что не вызвала у него интереса, и улыбнулась Риордану. Угрюмое смуглое лицо словно солнцем осветилось.

— Боже! — простонал инспектор, когда дверь закрылась. — Я убит! Я готов сидеть под её окном и читать «Песнь песней», пока в моих костях не застынет мозг! 

— Что касается моего, то он уже застыл, — сказал Адам. 

Чтобы вытащить служебный паромобиль, застрявший у дома Блэкуэлдера, пришлось вызвать на помощь гусеничный снегочист, который, неловко сдав в сторону, впечатал паромобиль в фонарь. Пострадавший экипаж отправился тихим ходом в Ярд, до дома Рида Адам и Риордан добрались на грохочущей надземке. 

— На поезде я сегодня не ездок, — сказал Адам, подзывая таксомотор-«теслу».

— Эти расходы нам не оплатят, — предупредил Риордан. 

— Ничего, не обеднею. Надеюсь, Кармоди и сержант обнаружили что-нибудь стоящее. 

Адам даже не подозревал, сколь пророческими окажутся его слова. 

***  
Темнело, жизни в Спитафилдс становилось всё больше, как личинок на дохлой кобыле. 

Уличные фонари еле светили. Кармоди решил не испытывать судьбу, разгуливая по этому району в одиночку, дошёл до местного участка и позвонил в Ярд. На месте оказался только сержант Бродбент, который так радостно согласился пойти вместе с Кармоди, словно это не его вчера отравили газом. Видно, архивные дела допекли и его. Полчаса Кармоди просидел в участке, расспрашивая про Леденчика, но местный инспектор знал о нём куда меньше Хаттона. Наконец появился Бродбент. 

— Куда мы идём? 

— Майл-Энд, четырнадцать. 

Инспектор взглянул на грязную табличку, висевшую на кирпичной стене поверх фонаря.

— Давай налево. 

На улице было темно и было бы совсем тихо, если бы не какая-то гулящая девица, слонявшаяся вдоль домов и тихо напевавшая себе под нос. Газовые фонари здесь отключили. Пейзаж состоял из кирпичных домов, покрытых копотью, и снега. Проходы между домами были завалены гниющим мусором и отбросами.

Четырнадцатый дом представлял собой грандиозное сооружение, возвышающееся над улицей. При ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказалось ещё более странным, чем на первый взгляд. Когда-то это был обычный двухэтажный георгианский дом, но теперь к нему лепилось столько пристроек, а стены скрывались под таким количеством слоёв штукатурки, что о его первоначальном облике можно было лишь догадываться. В окнах мутнели старые стёкла, щели в рамах законопатили паклей, торчащей наружу, часть проёмов заложили кирпичом, чтобы не тратиться на отопление.

Шаткие ступени привели на тесное крыльцо с деревянной дверью, обитой толстыми железными полосами. Сержант заколотил дверным кольцом, но никто не выходил. 

— Я петь сейчас закончу, мне так тревожно здесь, — пропела девица хриплым, но довольно мелодичным голосом. 

В узкой улочке песенка отдавалась эхом. Из дома тоже донеслись тихие звуки. Дверь приоткрылась. Внутри не было видно ничего, кроме черноты. От показавшейся на лестнице растрёпанной женщины, одетой в засаленный капот, пахло смесью джина и пота. Лицо у неё было длинное, красноватое и грязноватое, в обрамлении седых неопрятных прядей, маленькие глаза подозрительно глядели из набрякших век. 

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — сказала она Кармоди. — Сюдой, пожалуйста. А я-то жду, жду, а вы всё не идёте да не идёте. 

— Вы посылали за полицией? — удивился Кармоди. 

— Да уж посылала. Фараоны тутошние мне сказали — ты, говорят, мамаша, дура, говорят. Пить меньше надо, говорят, и мыться, тогда вонять перестанет. А где я им воды наберу, мыться? Вода дорогая. Снегу, что ли, натопить? Зашли бы — сразу бы поняли, при чём здесь мыться. Каждый же раз посылаю — и каждый раз говорят, что я дура. А я не дура, я женщина самостоятельная! 

Хозяйка провела их внутрь. Кармоди ожидал увидеть прихожую, но увидел лишь коридор с низким потолком, уходивший в глубины дома. После того как хозяйка закрыла дверь, они очутились в полной темноте. Вспыхнула спичка, зажглась керосиновая лампа, и хозяйка, жестом предложив следовать за ней, повела полицейских вверх по скрипучей лестнице, потом по узкому коридору мимо множества закрытых дверей. 

— Тута, — сказала хозяйка, остановившись перед одной из дверей. — Чуете, пованивает?

Кармоди чуял. Они вошли. В комнате стоял невообразимый холод — открытое окно впускало ледяной туман. Несмотря на это, смрад разлагающегося тела был почти невыносим. Свет керосиновой лампы озарял скудную обстановку: низкий стол из некрашеных сосновых досок, табурет, железную кровать, старый комод, на котором стояли кувшин и выщербленный таз для умывания. 

— Как же вы это терпели? — спросил сержант. — Неужели никто из соседей не возмущался? И не заметил, что Пик уже неделю не выходит? 

— Дак он через задний ход всегда ходил, — объяснила хозяйка, шмыгая носом и глядя на раздувшееся тело постояльца с некоторым интересом. — Шнырял себе. То днём придёт, то ночью, оставит плату на столе и уметётся. Что ли я за ним следить должна? Вот, помер теперь, мебель испортил, только выбросить. Всё же денег стоит, или я их на станке печатаю? А соседей у него нету: одним платить нечем, я же задарма пускать не буду, другим, видишь, комнаты не нравится. Ишь, лорды какие, члены парламента. Строят из себя… я-то из себя не строю, я женщина честная. Другая выбросила бы его потихоньку, будто не у меня помер, а я женщина честная, сразу в полицию. А они каждый раз говорят, что мыться надо.

Кармоди от души посочувствовал парням из участка: нагорит за то, что не отреагировали на сигнал, да ещё теперь придётся ходить по местным мамашам и разведывать, что у них на этот раз завонялось. 

— С каких пор вы его не видели?

— Говорю же, неделю. 

— И что вы подумали, когда он перестал появляться? — спросил Кармоди. 

— Ну, наверное, что он задолжал кому.

— Кредиторы к нему не приходили?

— Кто? 

Женщина запустила руку в вырез и поскребла между грудями. Сержант отвёл глаза, вид у него был такой, будто его вот-вот стошнит. 

— Сходите за констеблем, сержант, — велел Кармоди. — Вызывайте труповозку и всё такое — ну, учить вас не надо, я думаю. И поживей, пока и этот труп не стащили. 

— Вот, уже и мертвяка стащить готовы! — возмутилась хозяйка. — Никаких понятиев у людей не осталось, ровно крысы. 

— Так что, Пика кто-нибудь искал? 

— Люди какие-нибудь? — уточнила женщина. 

Из коридора донеслось хихиканье. 

— Рад слышать, что ты проснулся! — рявкнул Кармоди. — Шевелись давай, или мне тут всю ночь простоять прикажешь? Люди, голубушка, люди, — процедил он, поворачиваясь к хозяйке. — Ты мне тут дурака-то не валяй, по глазам вижу, что баба неглупая.

Хозяйка польщённо улыбнулась щербатым ртом. 

— Да уж не дура! Даром что ваши фараоны на меня наговаривают. Был тута один, — сказала она доверительно, — как будто жентмун. Чисто одет, и цепочка от часов висит. Храбрый, видно, с цепочкой напоказ сюдой пришёл. Спрашивал Пика.

— И что? 

— Дак я ему сказала, куда идти, он велел не провожать. Сам, говорит, найду.

— Что он сказал, когда выходил обратно? Пик был дома?

— А он не выходил. — Хозяйка снова поскреблась и зевнула. — Должно, тоже через задний ход ушёл. Долго вы тута? Поздненько уже, спать пора.

— Выспишься ещё, не волнуйся. Когда это было?

— Да вот неделю назад и было. Пришёл тот, с цепочкой, значит, а потом Пика не стало видно. 

Кармоди помолчал, переваривая информацию. Хозяйка поблёскивала хитрыми глазками. 

— Как он выглядел, этот человек с цепочкой? 

— Дак темно здесь, — вздохнула хозяйка, — как разглядеть? С цепочкой, на руках перчатки. 

— На голове шапка, — не удержался Кармоди. — А на плечах, поди, пальто. 

— Знаете его, что ли? — удивилась хозяйка. 

— Росту какого? Выше меня или ниже? 

— Вроде выше. А может, и ниже, — засомневалась хозяйка. 

— Шапка какая? Какого цвета? Меховая, гладкая? 

— Темно тут. Как же я разгляжу? 

Запах стал невыносимым. Кармоди попытался задержать дыхание, но от этого стало ещё хуже.

— Идите спать, — сдался он наконец. — А я выйду на улицу, дождусь своих товарищей. 

— Вы ж его унесёте? — обеспокоилась хозяйка. 

— Всенепременно. 

Женщина вздохнула. Её опухшие глаза стали печальными.

— Вот оно как, — пробормотала она, кивая. — Лежал тут, целую неделю. А я ведь каждый раз говорила. 

***  
— Мне срочно нужно в бани. Смыть этот запах и всё, что ко мне ещё прилипло. 

Кармоди ожесточённо поскрёб бакенбарду. Сержант понимающе кивнул.

— Ещё один труп? — Адам покачал головой. 

— Вот уж не ожидал, — отозвался Кармоди. — Куда ни сунься, все помирают. 

— Дело становится всё загадочнее, — в голосе сержанта прозвучали драматические нотки. 

Адам отчитал бы его, если бы не был с ним согласен. 

— Итак, инспектор Кармоди нашёл Пика. Теперь можно почти с полной уверенностью утверждать, что смерть Ланселина не была случайной. Кто-то заплатил Пику за убийство. 

— И прикончил его самого, — добавил Кармоди, с отвращением принюхиваясь к рукаву пиджака. — Кажется, я всё-таки в него вляпался. А может, эта дамочка меня задела своим салопом. 

— Связи с Кеннеди… — Адам пожал плечами. — Можно списать их на совпадения. Пока оставим это под вопросом. Сержант, как я понял, ваши изыскания в архиве ничего не дали? 

— Нет, сэр. Кое-что я узнал, — ответил Бродбент с тихим торжеством. У него был вид того единственного букмекера, который ставил на победу Давида над Голиафом. 

— Ах ты, скрытник! — проворчал Кармоди.

— Некогда было сказать, сэр, — виновато ответил сержант. — Так всё завертелось с этим Пиком. 

— Ладно уж, давай выкладывай. 

— Мисс Вуд, экономка.

— Что с ней?

— У неё есть приёмный сын, которого зовут… — сержант поглядел в свои бумаги, — Сид Хендерлинг. 

— Тот самый Хендерлинг? — вмешался Кармоди. 

Адам перевёл на него вопрошающий взгляд. 

— Домушник, — пояснил Кармоди. — Брали его два раза по подозрению во взломе и ограблении. 

— Тот самый, — подтвердил сержант.

— Почему он до сих пор не на каторге? — поинтересовался Риордан. 

— Подельники отказались давать против него показания, а другие его дружки клялись и божились, что как раз в то время, когда осуществляли взлом, Хендерлинг пил с ними джин и резался в картишки, — объяснил Кармоди. — Однажды мы почти его прищучили, только свидетель куда-то запропастился. Через месяц выловили бедолагу из Темзы.

— Значит, Хендерлинг способен на насилие? — сказал Адам.

— Из дома Ланселинов ничего не пропало, сэр, — напомнил сержант. 

— По словам экономки. — Адам взглянул на Кармоди. — А Ланселины уже не смогут подтвердить это или опровергнуть. Нужно доставить сюда их обоих. Поговорим по душам с милейшей миссис Вуд и её пасынком. 

— Прямо сейчас? — уныло спросил Кармоди. 

Адам взглянул на часы. 

— Слишком поздно, чтобы просить ордер. Думаю, до завтра они никуда не денутся. 

Под вздохи облегчения Адам отпустил всех по домам, сам провёл ещё пару часов, разбирая накопившиеся бумаги. Наконец бумажные стопки перестали соперничать высотой с сугробами на улицах. Адам положил последний документ в папку и откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь покоем. Старый шумный калорифер пыхтел, распространяя вокруг себя тепло.

День угас, как догоревшая сигарета, наступила ночь — струйка чёрного угольного дыма, витающая в кирпичных теснинах улиц, под ажурными арками мостов. 

Адам перешёл к своим заметкам. Он составлял вопросы — вопросы для себя, которые возникали в результате наблюдений. Он писал не для того, чтобы с кем-то поделиться, только для того, чтобы изложить ход событий и упорядочить произошедшее. Он не будет торопиться с ответами. Все вроде бы незначительные выводы нужно поймать и зафиксировать. Память стирает эти впечатления, как только внимание переключается на что-то другое. Простое упражнение для разума: рассматривать факты без оценок. У него это получалось. Лоуэлл, его наставник, говорил, что он рождён для этого занятия. Возможно, дело было в другом.

Адам питал страсть к поискам истины и имел чутьё на её проблески; словно зверь между стволов в лесной чаще, мелькала она в выражении глаз, невольной гримасе, случайной оговорке, в раскинутых руках мёртвого тела, в складках одежды, которая больше не понадобится хозяину, в разбросанных вещах и наспех нацарапанных письмах. Этот поиск давал ему силы и позволял сначала отрешиться от своей неправильности, а затем принять её и научиться с ней жить. 

Любовь была чем-то побочным, ущербной частью его существования. Адам от неё отказался и старался вовсе об этом не думать. Уголовное преследование за мужеложество отменили несколько лет назад, однако отношение общества к этому вопросу изменилось мало. Адам не мог допустить, чтобы о его слабости узнали. Это стало бы не только крахом его служебной карьеры — это полностью разрушило бы его жизнь. 

Сладость воспоминаний придаёт прелесть любым событиям, но воспоминания о его первом настоящем романе сладкими не были. 

Странно было, что они с Родериком вообще сошлись. У них были разные друзья и несхожие интересы, они вращались в разных кругах и даже режим дня у них не совпадал. Но им было хорошо в постели, и, казалось, этим искупалось всё остальное. Поначалу. 

Родерик утверждал, что всё испортила работа Адама. Адам думал, что дело было вовсе не в работе, а в нетерпимости Родерика к любому мнению, отличному от его собственного — а собственное мнение Родерика определялось кругом его общения. Всё, что было связано с полицией, считалось грязным и отвратительным, насилием и произволом в чистом виде. 

Поначалу Адам, захваченный новыми ощущениями, пропускал его упрёки мимо ушей, но мере того как они с Родериком насыщались друг другом, блаженная глухота проходила. Иногда ещё случались мимолетные мгновения счастья, близости, но вскоре им стало плохо вместе; ласки, прежде служившие панацеей, выдохлись и потеряли искру. В конце концов Адам не выдержал и прекратил отношения, не в силах выносить вечный укор в страдальческих глазах Родерика. Адам надеялся, что его бывший друг всё же обрёл хоть немного счастья. Люди, которых Родерик выбирал, по большей части доставляли ему одни хлопоты. 

После него было несколько случайных связей с людьми, расставание с которыми приносило только облегчение. Адам вообще не был уверен, нужен ли ему постоянный любовник. Ему нравилась жизнь спокойная и упорядоченная, лишённая страстей. С тех пор, как он настроился прожить в одиночестве до конца своих дней, стало гораздо легче.

Дежурный заглянул в кабинет.

— Уже ухожу, — сказал Адам. 

На улице он остановился и поднял лицо, подставляя его холодному ветру. Небо таяло под муаровой пеленой невесомых белых хлопьев. Окна домов уютно светились, витражи церкви, стоявшей дальше, были темны. В свете фонарей мелькали веера забрызганных грязью спиц, серебрились полированные кузова Т-мобилей; очертания дверных и оконных проемов смутно вырисовались сквозь падающий снег. Мимо спешили запоздавшие пешеходы, их лица на миг появлялись в золотисто-голубом свете фонарей и тут же вновь растворялись в рябом от снега ночном мраке. Прогрохотал ночной паробус. 

На углу Адам купил кулёк жареных каштанов. Снег шёл стеной, и от этого стало уютно, словно снег мог защитить его от неприятностей, рвущихся из внешнего мира, как голодные волки. 

В подворотне жался старик, судя по одежде — бродяга. Он направился к Адаму, но учуял в нём полицейского и вернулся в своё ненадёжное укрытие. Если дать ему денег, он купит бутылку и этой же ночью замёрзнет в канаве. Невелика потеря, если задуматься.

Навстречу из пелены снега вышел констебль, коснулся шлема в приветствии. Адама велел ему отвести бродягу в участок и продержать там до утра. 

— А, косой Перкинс, — сказал констебль. — А я-то думаю, куда он подевался. Вот он где, старый дурак. Никакого, понимаете ли, инстинкта самосохранения. Вот и не верь в эволюцию. 

Адам отдал кулёк с каштанами лишённому инстинкта самосохранения бродяге и подозвал кэб — кузов на колёсах, запряжённый обычной лошадью. Сегодня ему хотелось чего-нибудь старомодного. Кэб отвёз его в бани на Нортумберленд-авеню. 

Адам разделся, завернулся в простыню и через минуту уже растянулся на кушетке, наслаждаясь долгожданным теплом. Когда жар парилки окончательно изгнал холод из костей, Адам перешёл в массажный кабинет. От поездок на паромобилях и беготни по городу колено, повреждённое в бою под Провиденсом, разболелось не на шутку. Массаж помогал избавиться от боли и достичь приятного расслабления, в том числе и умственного. Сегодня, однако, всё было не так, как обычно. 

Банщик, обычно работавший с Адамом, — улыбчивый, спокойный Мустафа — никогда не будил запретных чувств. Он скрёб, чистил и массировал Адама с добродушным равнодушием, как хороший конюх чистит лошадей. Но сегодня он отсутствовал, и Адам оказался в руках смуглого красавца с очами героя «Тысячи и одной ночи» и ресницами газели. Вскоре Адам почувствовал, что массаж приобретает слишком личный характер и что ему не помешала бы ледяная ванна. Поняв, что дело может кончиться конфузом, он попросил банщика остановиться. 

— Не нравится? — протянул молодой человек, хлопая невинными глазами. 

— Очень нравится, — сказал Адам, сползая с лежака и тщательно придерживая полотенце не бёдрах. — Однако… уже поздно. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Смущённый происшествием, он не стал задерживаться в комнате отдыха и сразу направился домой. 

Ночь выдалась холодной, но камин разжигать не хотелось. Адам выключил «теслу», которая любила разразиться в пять утра национальным гимном, включил маленький масляный обогреватель, лёг в постель и затушил лампу. Ему вдруг мучительно захотелось ощутить чужое горячее дыхание на своей шее и объятия ласковых рук. Сейчас он жалел, что предпочёл не заметить призывный взгляд молодого банщика. Иногда Адам ненавидел своё тело, способное играть такие шутки со здравым смыслом, с обещаниями, данными самому себе.

***  
Было холодно и темно, но во тьме проступал огонёк: над лавкой старьёвщика в уродливом здании на уродливой улице горел фонарь. Пескарь Фиппс ложился под утро, ночью у него была самая работа. Хендерлинг окинул быстрым взглядом окрестности, взглянул на знакомую, мутную от грязи витрину, в которой предлагалось к продаже разное барахло: стулья, утюги, керосиновые лампы. Ассортимент этих никчёмных товаров никогда не менялся. То, что Пескарь на самом деле покупал и продавал, в бухгалтерских книгах не отражалось. Хендерлинг перебросил тяжёлую сумку с плеча на плечо и вошёл. 

Колокольчик над дверью надтреснуто звякнул. Пескарь оторвался от созерцания старых часов с кукушкой, которые лежали перед ним на прилавке, снял очки в проволочной оправе, протёр их рукавом серого сюртука, пропахшего пылью и анисовой, и вновь водрузил на переносицу. 

— Здорово, — сказал Хендерлинг, озираясь. — Ты один?

Пескарь кивнул. 

— Пойдём потолкуем?

Пескарь вынул из нагрудного кармана ключик, запер ящик громоздкого кассового аппарата. Подошёл к входной двери, повесил табличку «Закрыто» и запер её на засов. Потом кивнул Хендерлингу, приглашая следовать за ним. 

В комнатушке в задней части лавки пахло анисовой и луком, на столе стояла тарелка с недоеденной рыбой и жареной картошкой. Хендерлинг поставил сумку на стол рядом с грязной посудой, открыл её и выудил пригоршню бижутерии и карманные серебряные часы. 

— Чё дашь?

Пескарь окинул хабар равнодушным взглядом и наконец разомкнул тонкие губы. 

— Десятку.

Хендерлинг кивнул. Цена была справедливая. Барахло и впрямь не стоило того, чтобы тратить на него время. К счастью, хозяева припасли и вещички поинтереснее. Для него эти маленькие штучки были не больше, чем грудой лома, но это был серебряный лом. Пескарь, напротив, немного оживился: верно, знал о назначении этих вилочек, щипчиков, колёсиков и прочей ерунды. 

— Двадцать дам.

— Мало, — сказал Хендерлинг, цепко следя за выражением бледно-голубых глаз за проволочными очками. — Может, Сай больше даст?

Пескарь пожал плечами.

— Двадцать пять. На такие вещи нужен особый покупатель.

— Небось, втрое больше тебе заплатит? — Хендерлинг без приглашения взял с тарелку половину луковицы, сжевал, запил отвратной на вкус анисовой из бутылки. 

— Поди найди его. Отдаёшь за двадцать пять?

— Лады. Ещё вот это. 

Груда фотографий в серебряных рамках — рамки Пескарь любил, их невозможно было отследить, и они хорошо продавались. Страшненькая ваза из китайского фарфора и несколько ярко расписанных японских тарелок. Статуэтки Хендерлинг брать не стал, посчитав слишком приметными, зато прихватил стеклянное пресс-папье с мухой внутри и — главная добыча — маленькую «теслу». 

Всё это Пескарю понравилось. Хоть он и был выжига, но обувать всерьёз Хендерлинга не решался, боялся, что башку проломят. 

— Ещё что-то есть? 

Хендерлинг достал последнее, что оставалось в сумке, — шкатулку вроде музыкальной. На крышке была выгравирована пятилучёвая звезда. Пескарь взял её, заглянул под крышку. Некоторое время они с Хендерлингом рассматривали непонятный механизм внутри шкатулки. Пескарь нажал на рычажок, торчавший из боковой стенки шкатулки, пробуя её завести.

— Сломана, — сказал он. — Что это такое?

Хендерлинг пожал плечами. 

— Возьмёшь?

Пескарь качнул головой. 

— Куда её?

— Тогда себе оставлю, — решил Хендерлинг. — Поспрошаю ещё, для чего она, вдруг да узнаю.

— Узнаешь — приходи, — сказал Пескарь. 

Хендерлинг сделал ещё глоток из захватанной пальцами бутылки. Купюры свернул трубочкой и сунул в кармашек за пазухой, монеты ссыпал в карман. Закинул на плечо полегчавшую сумку, бросил в неё шкатулку. 

— Ну, бывай, — сказал он Пескарю. 

Тот молча кивнул и пошёл открывать дверь лавки. 

*** 

Виктор снял снегозащитные очки с опалесцирующими, по французской моде, стёклами. Пуговицы на замшевой куртке тоже были из Парижа — стеклянные капли цвета абсента с серебряной мушкой внутри.

— Ты не замёрз? — поинтересовался Ивлин. 

— Я не собираюсь закутываться в тулуп, как русский городовой. В мобиле тепло. 

— Как поживает твой очаровательный поэт? Ему понравилось кататься? 

— Он в восторге. Скажи слугам, чтобы почистили заднее сиденье. Мы его немного забрызгали. 

Анструтер выглядел одновременно довольным и раздражённым, словно не мог определиться с тем, какое настроение выбрать, так же как погода за окном не могла определиться, повернуть к теплу или остаться верной морозам, разразиться снежной бурей или дать дорогу весне. 

— Что нового? — спросил он, глядя на газеты, как любопытствующий глядит на редкого жука, предоставляя энтомологу право его препарировать. 

— На Мальте совершилось торжественное открытие причальной башни нового воздухопорта, — поведал Ивлин с энтузиазмом. — Башня возведена по проекту французского инженера Эйфеля, в ней почти тысяча футов высоты. Башню предполагалось возвести в Париже девять лет назад, к празднованиям в честь трёхсотлетия царствования дома Бурбонов, однако его Величество Людовик забраковал проект, сочтя башню чересчур уродливой. 

Причальная башня и воздухопорт на Мальте были построены к готовящейся встрече принца Уэльского, дофина Вьеннского и кронпринца Рудольфа с представителями Испании. Наследники престолов намеревались обсудить судьбы Нового света. Предполагалось, что Испания перейдёт к благожелательному нейтралитету в отношениях Империи и так называемых Североамериканских Штатов, за Штатами будет признано право на конституцию, парламент и систему собственных судов наподобие ирландских и шотландских, а также перестанет поддерживать бельгийское сопротивление. Взамен Альянс обязуется перестать оказывать поддержку бунтовщикам, желающим отделения Мексиканского доминиона. Из захолустного островка Мальта должна была превратиться в средоточие Европы, по крайней мере на несколько дней. Для высоких сторон выстроили четыре городка, четыре дирижабля должны были одновременно причалить к Эйфелевой башне. 

— Бла-бла-бла. — Виктор сбросил куртку на диван. — Королю испанскому двенадцать лет, Бельгия никогда не смирится с присоединением к Франции, Мексика не перестанет бунтовать, а заправлять делами всё равно станут твердолобые старики. Забавно будет, если в башню ударит молния и испепелит драгоценных наследников разом. Налить тебе коньяку?

— В этот час? Лучше хереса. 

Протянув Ивлину бокал, Виктор уселся на диван, непринуждённо откинувшись на подушки и вытянув длинные ноги.

— Держу пари, самой сногсшибательной новости в газетах ты не увидишь. 

Ивлин вопросительно хмыкнул. 

— Полиция нашла Эдвина.

Анструтер сделал эффектную паузу. Ивлину было не до эффектов.

— Где он? Что с ним? 

— Мёртв, как иллюзии моей юности.

Виктор сделал расслабленный жест.

— Что? 

Этого следовало ожидать, но Ивлин всё равно был потрясён. 

— Милый мой, ты реагируешь словно какая-нибудь лавочница, — сказал Анструтер с неудовольствием. — Много беспорядочных эмоций — и ни одного осмысленного слова. Да, он мёртв. Но это не самое занимательное. 

Ивлин ощутил, как к лицу приливает краска гнева. Впрочем, отповедь только раззадорила бы Виктора и подтолкнула на новый поток парадоксов. Он даже не понимал, насколько неуместны и бесчеловечны сейчас его позы. 

— Продолжай, — сказал Ивлин кратко. 

— Труп Эдвина нашли в лаборатории Ланселина. 

Слово «труп» Анструтер произнёс с особенным смаком. Ивлин кивнул, не сводя с него настойчивого взгляда. 

— Полицейских, которые его нашли, отравили газом. Каков сюжет?

На мгновение рисовка Виктора вызвала у Ивлина приступ ярости.

— Инспектор Хэнбейн там был? — спросил он, сдерживаясь из последних сил. 

— Всё-таки этот тип произвёл на тебя неизгладимое впечатление.

— Виктор, иногда твои манеры меня просто с ума сводят, — процедил Ивлин. — По-твоему, во всём этом есть хоть что-то забавное? 

— Ну конечно есть! — Анструтер широко распахнул глаза. — Просто ты всего не знаешь. И не узнаешь, если не перестанешь меня перебивать.

Ивлин глубоко вздохнул, выпил залпом полбокала хереса и сжал свободную руку в кулак, вонзив ногти в ладонь. 

— Хэнбейна там не было, были какие-то другие. Забыл, как их зовут, да и какая разница? Полицейских усыпили газом и — представь себе! — украли тело Эдвина. 

Ивлин молча смотрел на Анструтера, который растянулся на диване в позе пирующего римлянина, глядя на него с сияющей улыбкой. 

— Правда же прелесть? 

— Ты меня разыгрываешь?

— Дорогой, такого даже с моей фантазией не придумать. Да я бы и не стал: слишком грубо, слишком смехотворно! Сущий фарс, гиньоль! Жизнь чересчур вульгарна, чтобы ей подражать, я всегда это говорил.

— Но откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— От знакомого журналиста. Полиция каким-то образом убедила газетчиков придержать эту информацию, но долго им не вытерпеть. Бедняжка Реджи метался по Лондону, как цирюльник царя Мидаса, пока, по счастью, не наткнулся на меня. 

— Кеннеди мёртв, — повторил Ивлин. 

Виктор попытался придать лицу сочувственное выражение, но все его усилия были напрасны. 

— Не ликуй хотя бы так откровенно, — попросил Ивлин. — Ты даже не представляешь, какое удручающее впечатление производишь. 

— Ты говоришь как обыватель, — сказал Виктор обиженно. — Я вовсе не ликую. Я наслаждаюсь великолепной историей. Это не значит, что я не огорчён смертью Эдвина. Когда я хороший, у меня такое настроение; когда я плохой, это тоже настроение. Я не знаю, каким я буду в ту или иную минуту. У души есть свой Ист-Энд и свой Уайтчепел. *

*Цитата из пародийного романа Роберта Хиченса «Зелёная гвоздика».

— Никогда не могу угадать, когда ты говоришь своими словами, а когда — цитатами, — поддел его Ивлин. 

— Никогда не могу угадать, какие книги ты успел прочесть, а какие — нет. Слова не принадлежат никому и принадлежат всем, — ответил Виктор высокомерно. 

— Хиченс бы с тобой не согласился. 

— Он обворовал Оскара и Бози, превратив их обоих в зелёные гвоздики. Впрочем, Оскар и сам ворует свои афоризмы у кого только может, а вся поэзия Бози похищена у Феокрита. 

— Каково-то им живётся в Стамбуле?

— Теплее, чем здесь. Впрочем, там или здесь — всё одно! Природа смеётся над нами. Мы просто куклы, заводные куклы, — танцуем, поём и показываем фокусы. Однажды завод кончается, и кукла падает. И всё… не о чем больше говорить.

— Глубокомысленно, — сказал Ивлин с иронией. — Но если кукла падает до того, как окончился завод, без разговоров не обойдётся. 

— Глубокомысленно! — передразнил его Виктор. — Чем ты сам занимался вчера вечером? 

Ивлин рассказал о поручении, исполнить которое было уже невозможно. 

— Что это за посылка? — теперь Анструтер заинтересовался. 

— Не уверен, что должен тебе её показывать. 

— Перестань! Ты наследник Ланселинов, посылка теперь твоя. Посмотрим, что это такое. 

Посылка их разочаровала. Это был механизм, заключённый в футляр красного дерева: изящное переплетение крохотных деталей, шестерёнок и зубчатых колёсиков, в центре которого тускло поблёскивала голубоватая линза. 

— Именно то, что инженер может послать дочке изобретателя. — Виктор отложил механизм, теряя к нему интерес. — Скучно.

— Зато художник оказался довольно занимательным типом, — заметил Ивлин. — Погляди, что я у него приобрёл. 

— Какая прелесть! — воскликнул Виктор, хватая картину. — Как его имя?

— Нельсон Хайндз, если это тебе о чём-то говорит.

— Никогда о нём не слышал. — Виктор поставил картину на стол и отошёл на несколько шагов. — Какая восхитительная чувственность! J’adore.*

* здесь — Я в восторге (фр.)

— Я так и думал, что тебе понравится, — сказал Ивлин, торопясь воспользоваться случаем отделаться от развратных персиков. — Это подарок для тебя. 

— Спасибо, дружище! — Виктор горячо стиснул ему руку. — У него есть ещё что-нибудь в этом же роде?

— Столь же скромное? Вряд ли. Он предпочитает писать обнажённую натуру. Очень обнажённую. 

— Надеюсь, не женскую?

— Нет. Дать тебе его адрес?

— Конечно, друг мой, конечно! Разве можно такое упустить?

— Тогда торопись, пока его не арестовали за нарушение общественной пристойности. 

— Может быть, и ты закажешь свой портрет у этого дарования? — Виктор окинул Ивлина плотоядным взглядом. 

— Ни в коем случае. 

— А надо бы. Через десять лет будешь глядеть на него и вспоминать, каким ты был. Впрочем, нет. Нет, это ужасно. 

— Вряд ли за десять лет я превращусь в такую уж плачевную развалину, что не смогу без слёз взглянуть на собственный портрет, — усмехнулся Ивлин. 

— Но лучше ты не станешь. Меня сводит с ума мысль об утрате красоты, стройности тела и живости ума. Старость ничего не даёт, она лишь отнимает, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Массаж, чудесные мази, волшебные крема, — всё бесполезно, я старюсь, старюсь, всё утекает, и если бы только жизнь! Я не боюсь смерти. Я хотел бы жить, оставаясь молодым и красивым, а потом в один миг угаснуть, как свеча. Вечная молодость и страстная любовь — дары рая, мечта о которых заставляет жить, но несбыточность этой мечты отравляет даже самое сладкое существование. Ты молод, Ивлин, где же твоя любовь? Ты теряешь время. 

— Не стану загадывать, — ответил Ивлин с улыбкой. — Любовь — это случайность, стихийное бедствие. К чему строить планы? Задуманное о любви редко сбывается. А ты, Виктор? Твои нынешние отношения важны для тебя?

— Я…

Появление Бэнкса помешало Анструтеру ответить. 

— К вам гость, сэр, — дворецкий протянул визитку на подносе. 

— Ах да. — Ивлин обернулся к Виктору. — Я договаривался о встрече. Ты не возражаешь подождать меня в гостиной?

— Лучше поеду к себе. Мне необходима горячая ванна и несколько часов сна. Приезжай ко мне к шести.

— Хорошо. Бэнкс, эту картину нужно будет упаковать и отправить мистеру Анструтеру. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Я возьму её с собой, — живо сказал Виктор. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Пригласите доктора Айронсайда сюда. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Вы умеете говорить что-нибудь ещё, Бэнкс? — поинтересовался Анструтер. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил дворецкий с выражением настолько невозмутимым, что ещё немного, и оно стало бы выглядеть издевательским, взял картину и вышел из кабинета, сопровождаемый усмехающимся Виктором. 

***  
Увидев доктора Айронсайда, Ивлин подумал, что в полиции работает гораздо больше интересных мужчин, чем он мог предположить. Что подумал о нём доктор Айронсайд, осталось неизвестным, поскольку гость живо устремился к витринам с образцами ископаемых аммонитов и трилобитов. 

— Прошу прощения, — проговорил он, склоняясь над витриной. — Это очень невежливо с моей стороны, однако… Это потрясающе! Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ведь это криноидеи, морские лилии? Не может быть, чтобы они сохранились вот так. 

— Тем не менее сохранились, — отозвался Ивлин, поднимаясь и занимая место рядом с гостем. — Хотя не совсем в таком виде, разумеется. Они из Хольцмадена, Баден-Вюртемберг. Окаменелости обычно лежат вдоль слоя породы, поэтому они выглядят так чудесно. Но идеальность этой плиты объясняется тем, что после препарации окаменелость на неё «пересадили». Все окаменелости из Хольцмадена препарируют по этой технологии*. А вот прелестный Tetrahoplites rossicus. 

* Ссылка на страницу с криноидеями: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl5YW3_F6He/?taken-by=paleo_hunters

— У меня слабость к аммонитам и к головоногим, — признался Айронсайд, — как к современным, так и к ископаемым. Поэтому я здесь. 

— Вы сказали, что мой адрес вам дал инспектор Хэнбейн?

— Да, поскольку вещь — или существо, как посмотреть, — которая меня интересует, принадлежит вам. 

Ивлин посмотрел удивлённо.

— Точнее, она принадлежала Ланселинам. 

— В самом деле? Это такой механизм в коробке?

— Нет, — удивился Айронсайд. — Вовсе нет. Вы уже знаете о «Любимцах Ланселина»?

— Я слышал об этом проекте, но никогда не видел готовый образец. 

— Вы позволите? — Айронсайд поставил кофр, который принёс собой, на столик, открыл его и вынул нечто. — Взгляните, — предложил он, бережно держа это нечто в сложенных лодочкой ладонях. 

— Игрушечный спрут? 

Ивлин осторожно взял его. Его удивило, что существо оказалось тёплым — должно быть, нагрелось в кофре. Выпуклые глаза под кожистыми веками были закрыты, клюв сомкнут, кожа плотная и упругая, совсем не скользкая. Щупальца, усеянные снизу присосками, словно застёгнутые на пуговицы, упруго покачивались, а не висели безжизненно. 

— Он спит, — сказал Айронсайд. 

— Спит? — повторил Ивлин, заворожённый. 

— Когда мы с Хэнбейном достали его из коробки, он бодрствовал. Забрался ко мне на плечо и, кажется, изучал меня. Но потом у него закончился заряд, и он заснул. Зарядного устройства к нему в сундуке, где его нашли, не оказалось. 

— Невероятно! Вы оставите его мне?

Айронсайд замялся. 

— Я бы хотел купить его. Понимаю, что не вправе этого просить, но… мне он понравился. И, кажется, я понравился ему тоже. 

Ивлин бросил на доктора юмористический взгляд. Тот заметил настроение Ивлина и сказал с улыбкой:

— Нам, патологоанатомам, не хватает тепла. 

Ивлин рассмеялся.

— Я ещё не вступил в право наследования, на самом деле. Поверенный огласит завещание завтра. Кажется, я действительно единственный наследник, впрочем, не удивлюсь любому сюрпризу. Раз уж вы понравились этому спящему красавцу, я не против того, чтобы вы пока оставили его у себя. И если я действительно его хозяин, то просто отдам его вам. 

Айронсайд смутился. 

— Это слишком, — пробормотал он. — Ведь это единственный действующий прототип, если не считать того, пропавшего. 

— Который задушил мою кузину, — закончил Ивлин. — Вряд ли он такой же маленький. Не знаю, кто владеет им сейчас, но мне он определённо не нужен. Однако вы уверены в таком выводе? 

— Пока это самый невероятный ответ, но самый правдоподобный из всех имеющихся. 

Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга с симпатией. 

— Сигару? — предложил Ивлин. 

— Не откажусь. 

Ивлин взял со столика хьюмидор, отложив попутно листок с посланием Сары к нему, и протянул его доктору. 

— Похоже на транспозиционный шифр, — сказал тот, бросив взгляд на листок. — Увлекаетесь головоломками?

— Одна моя знакомая дала мне это, — ответил Ивлин уклончиво. 

— И как успехи? — Айронсайд слегка улыбнулся. — Ваша знакомая, случайно, не состоит в «Клубе вязальщиц»? 

— Простите?

— Я видел подобные головоломки у своей тёти, она член клуба. Официально он называется «Ада Лавлейс». В этом клубе состоят женщины, увлекающиеся математикой, шифрами и составлением карт для лавлейсовских машин.

Ивлин оценивающе взглянул на доктора. Что, если попытаться?

— Видите ли, — сказал он, — я во всём этом не силён. Это что-то вроде пари… Если бы ваша тётя помогла мне его выиграть и расшифровать, что здесь написано, я был бы вам безмерно благодарен. 

— Хорошо, — покладисто ответил Айронсайнд, взял листок и положил его в бумажник. — Что касается Любимца, я по-прежнему считаю, что это слишком дорогой подарок, тем более незнакомому человеку.

— Если вам удастся оживить его, мы можем вернуться к этому вопросу, — сказал Ивлин, — а пока сочтёмся услугами. Вы не увидите сегодня инспектора Хэнбейна?

— Увижу. 

— Не могли бы вы передать ему, что я хотел бы с ним поговорить? Если возможно, здесь, у меня.

— Разумеется. 

Айронсайд поднялся, уложил Любимца в кофр, завернув его в тёплый клетчатый шарф, и отбыл, оставив Ивлина размышлять над необычайными открытиями профессора Ланселина. 

***  
Адам вручил мисс Уоррен коробку пастилок — по случаю первого тёплого дня, как он сказал, оказав начинавшемуся дню больше доверия, нежели тот заслуживал. 

Ночью ему снились странные сны: спруты, взлезающие на решётчатые конструкции стальных башен, дирижабли, рассыпающие с гондол вороха металлических цветов, огромная странная конструкция на фоне заката, походившая на колесо, сделанное титанами. Адам смотрел на конструкцию, и ему казалось, что конструкция смотрит на него, как будто это был глаз, как будто Лондон смотрел на него этим глазом. Адам подумал, как это подходит Лондону — смотреть одиноким оком, ведь что такое Лондон, как не циклоп, пожирающий всех, кто оказался заперт в его пещере? 

Он проснулся от тягостного чувства тоски, ощущения приближающегося несчастья. Собственная жизнь сейчас казалась ему результатом ошибки; совершенно очевидно, что ждать от неё нечего: впереди только бесконечно долгие дни, бессмысленность которых будет заполняться действиями, якобы полезными, а в действительности столь же пустыми, как всё остальное, потом наступит старость, неотвратимая и унылая, а потом смерть. Проще сократить эту долгую, утомительную прогулку, сразу шагнув за финишную черту. 

В комнате было непривычно светло. Адам подошёл к окну. Небо, очищенное от туч резким южным ветром, сияло нежной белизной, как расколотое ядро ореха. Впервые за долгое время Адам увидел луну, бледную, зимнюю, покрытую тёмными пятнами неразличимых кратеров. Он прижался лбом к холодному окну, и стекло замутилось, словно оно было водой, и горячечный сон пролился и замутил чистую, сияющую отражённым светом поверхность. Когда смятение улеглось, он снова лёг и был разбужен светом занимающейся зари и боем часов на первом этаже в гостиной миссис Скаббс. Унылое настроение исчезло бесследно, ушло вместе со снами. 

Сейчас Адам прекрасно себя чувствовал, чего нельзя было сказать о крупном краснолицем мужчине, облачённом в клетчатый костюм, который расхаживал по приёмной. Его голубые глаза сверкали, усы торчали, как бычьи рога. 

— Доброе утро, Уорд, — поздоровался Адам, узнав инспектора из участка в Спитафилдс. 

— Кой там чёрт доброе, — процедил тот. 

— Что за выражения, инспектор! — строго сказала мисс Уоррен.

— Простите, мэм, — проскрипел здоровяк.

— Вас вызвали из-за находки Кармоди? 

— Богом клянусь, эта баба не говорила, что в её доме труп лежит! — Лицо инспектора рдело, как раскалённый уголь. — Только о том, что у неё воняет. Это же Спитафилдс, там везде воняет! Ни словечка про труп! 

— Кармоди говорил, что эта женщина — мастерица нести чушь, — заметил Адам успокаивающим тоном. 

Уорд плюхнулся на стул и мрачно махнул рукой. 

— Знаете, — проговорил Адам задумчиво, — если бы Пика нашли вовремя, он бы канул в безымянную могилу. Документов при нём не было. Даже если бы удалось его опознать, никто не связал бы его с наездом на Ланселина.

— Суперу это скажите, — уныло предложил Уорд. — Может, он мне не сразу голову оторвёт, а с оттяжкой. 

— Скажу.

Адам действительно упомянул о своевременности находки. Уэйнрайт пожал плечами.

— К дисциплине в участке в Спитафилдс это отношения не имеет. 

— Да, сэр. Мы возбуждаем дело Ланселина по вновь открывшимся обстоятельствам?

— Вы уверены, что не торопитесь? Этот Пик, судя по всему, был личностью сомнительной. 

— Без всяких сомнений, сэр, — он был негодяем. 

— Пусть пока всё остаётся как есть. Пика могли убить в связи с каким-нибудь другим делом.

— Расследованием его убийства заняться мне?

— Да, возьмите это дело себе. Я прикажу Уорду оказывать вам содействие. 

— Уверен, он будет рад с нами сотрудничать, — сказал Адам с намёком.

Уэйнрайт улыбнулся. 

— Хотите, чтобы он сохранял бодрый настрой?

— Было бы неплохо, сэр.

Суперинтендант кивнул. 

— Пригласите его.

Адам вышел.

— Можете зайти, — сказал он инспектору.

Тот откашлялся и поправил галстук.

— Примите покаянный вид и не спорьте, — посоветовал Адам, — суперинтендант в курсе дела.

Уорд выпустил воздух из груди, кивнул и вошёл, печатая шаг. 

— Кажется, у вас хорошее настроение, — заметила мисс Уоррен. 

— Весной запахло, — объяснил Адам. 

В кабинете его ждал Бродбент, составлявший опись изъятых из лаборатории Ланселина предметов, и Риордан — тот рассматривал изображение Мальтийской башни в газете. 

— Какая потрясающе уродливая штука! — сказал он благоговейно. — Вот бы на неё забраться. Наверное, всё Средиземное море видно как на ладони. На Мальте тепло, снега, почитай, уже почти нет. Цветы цветут. А здесь что? Сегодня оттает, завтра замёрзнет. 

— Как вы думаете, сэр, что это такое? Не знаю, как внести в опись. 

Сержант протянул Адаму предмет, напоминающий воронье гнездо, сплетённое из проволоки. В центре гнезда имелся разъём; с внешней стороны, противоположной разъёму, от «гнезда» отходил короткий шнур. 

Сержант показал на шнур. 

— Это для «молниевика». 

— Есть у меня одна идея. Проверю чуть позже, — сказал Адам, убирая «гнездо» в ящик своего письменного стола. — Кармоди уже вернулся? 

— Ещё нет. 

Кармоди появился ближе к полудню. Выглядел он торжествующим: у известного скупщика краденого нашли часы с монограммой Ланселина. Путём угроз и обещаний смягчить наказание из скупщика удалось выжать имя человека, продавшего часы. Ещё немного, и скупщик выдал остальной товар, а заодно нынешний адрес Хендерлинга. Адам не стал уточнять, как Кармоди удалось этого добиться. Пескарь Фиппс достаточно долго плавал в мутных водах, чтобы отличить время молчать, как рыба, от времени петь, как соловей. 

Кармоди немедленно отправился за Хендерлингом и обнаружил двух констеблей: один надевал на вора наручники, а второй изучал разбитую в щепки входную дверь. Увидев Кармоди, Хендерлинг разразился бранью и принялся пинать констебля по ногам, пришлось затаскивать его в паромобиль волоком. Сейчас он стоял в коридоре, злобно глядя исподлобья, руки скованы за спиной. Хендерлинг был в парке, подбитой овчиной, и странного покроя лохматой шапке. Крупный, с раздвоенным кончиком нос сломан по меньшей мере однажды, над бровью начинался старый шрам, причудливой линией пересекавший щёку. Парка была распахнута, из-под засаленного шейного платка виднелась грязная шея, походившая на куриную ногу, не до конца ощипанную. От Хендерлинга несло пивным перегаром и табаком.

— Красавчик! — оценил Кармоди. — Выглядишь неплохо — ежели кто на один глаз крив, а другим ничего не видит. 

Круто повернувшись, он расставил руки и загнал арестанта в комнату для допросов, точно барашка в загон. 

— Чего вам надо от меня? — огрызнулся тот. — Ввалились, руки чуть не переломали. А у меня баба больная на койке лежит, башкой мается. Хоть браслеты снимите, я уже опух весь! 

— Ничего-ничего, — сказал Кармоди, — страданиями душа совершенствуется. Ещё раз попробуешь сдёрнуть, так облагорожу, что тебя живым на небо возьмут. 

— А мы-то думали просто задать пару вопросов. В чём он ещё успел провиниться? — спросил Адам, с любопытством глядя на задержанного. 

— Взлом, сопротивление при аресте.

— Какой взлом? — завопил Хэндерлинг. — Это же моя комната! Я в свой собственный дом зашёл! 

— Дверь молотком взломал, — заметил Кармоди. 

— Ключи забыл, — огрызнулся арестант.

— А жену свою тоже молотком взломал? — поинтересовался Кармоди. 

— Она с лестницы упала. — Хэндерлинг ухмыльнулся. 

— Бывает, — согласился Кармоди, — иной раз на ровном месте упадёшь, не заметишь как.

Он сделал неприметное движение рукой, и задержанный рухнул навзничь.

— Что с тобой, милый? — удивился Кармоди. — Ноги заплелись?

— Он меня толкнул! — заорал Хэндерлинг.

— Не было такого, — не согласился Кармоди. — Ты сам, приятель. 

— Я его допрошу, — сказал Адам. — Вы слишком воинственно настроены.

Кармоди выглядел недовольным.

— Я бы провёл полчасика наедине с этим парнем. 

— В другой раз. 

— Это вот у нас Сид Хендерлинг, — Кармоди ткнул рукой в грудь задержанного, тот зашипел. — Допрашивать тебя будет старший инспектор Хэнбейн. Будь вежливым и кротким, приятель, а не то я вернусь, и ты опять нечаянно упадёшь. 

Кармоди вышел. Адам усадил Хендерлинга на табурет, нажав ему на плечо, обошёл вокруг стола и уселся сам. 

— Что вам надо от меня? — злобно спросил Хендерлинг. — Кто вам на меня пожаловался? 

— Что вы сделали с вашей женой? — спросил Адам. 

— Просто треснул по башке. Кулаком, а не молотком! Что я вам, чокнутый? Сто раз с ней такое было, и всегда поднималась как миленькая. Я только хотел, чтобы она перестала орать. Да вы сами посмотрите, она живёхонька. Недели не проходит, чтобы какой-нибудь мудак мне по тыкве не шарахнул! Это-то вас не колышет. Замечаете только баб этих сраных. 

— Возможно, ты и прав, — согласился Адам, откидываясь на стуле и скрещивая руки на груди. — К судьбе женщин мы и вправду небезразличны. Взять, к примеру, мисс Ланселин. 

— Это ещё кто?

— Хозяйка дома, ограбленного тобой в ночь на двадцать первое апреля. 

— Чушь собачья! — Хендерлинг фыркнул. — Я в то самое время пил с дружками в «Ложке и ледышке», они подтвердят. 

— Когда речь зайдёт о виселице, они не будут так щедры на алиби, Сид, — сказал Адам убедительно. 

Хендерлинг замер.

— Погодите-погодите! — сказал он.

— Ведь мисс Ланселин была задушена и выброшена из окна в ту самую ночь, — продолжил Хэнбейн. — Вот, смотри: и в газете так написано. 

Адам пролистал газету и внезапно резко ударил ею о стол. Хэндерлинг подскочил от неожиданности. На лбу у него выступила испарина, в глазах появился страх. 

— Подождите-ка маленько. Нельзя вот так набрасываться на человека! 

— Зачем тебе время на размышления, Сид? — осведомился Адам. — Изобрести очередную лживую отговорку, чтобы не отвечать за убийство? Пескарь тебя сдал. Вещи, которые ты ему продал, опознаны как принадлежащие Ланселинам. Одного понять не могу: зачем тебе понадобилось убивать несчастную женщину? Она же спала у себя наверху. Твоя мачеха тебя на это подбила? 

Хэндерлинг с трудом сглотнул. Его взгляд блуждал, словно негодяй искал щель, в которую мог бы проскользнуть. 

— Какая ещё мачеха? 

— Миссис Вуд, экономка Ланселинов. Ты действительно думал, что мы не найдём связь между вами? А она о чём думала, интересно? 

— Ну ладно, ладно, босс, не гони. Прямо всю душу из человека вытряс. — Хендерлинг примирительно потряс головой. — Полегче, ладно? Я никого не убивал. Хату взял, признаю. Но чтобы убить — на черта мне это надо? А мачеха моя тут и вовсе ни при чём. Я эту старую клушу и при отцовой жизни не шибко праздновал, а как старикан кони двинул, мы вовсе разошлись. Ну да, я знал, что Ланселин помер, в доме одни бабы. Только это не мачеха мне сказала, я по соседям поразнюхал. Там замок-то плёвый, булавкой можно открыть. Ей-богу, не знаю, как так вышло, что младшая Ланселин из окошка выскочила, да ещё в ту самую ночь. Я когда влез, тихо было, зуб даю. Даже мыши не шуршали. Что сейф за картиной, это я знал, эти лохи всегда сейф за картиной прячут, а код на картине пишут. Сзади, около рамы. — Хендерлинг захихикал. — Все думают, я такой крутой взломщик, да? Ну, с инструментом я хорошо управляюсь, только часто и делать ничего не надо. Никто даже не шелохнулся, я зашёл и вышел, как к себе домой. 

— К себе домой ты заходишь с помощью молотка, насколько я знаю, — заметил Адам.

— Так это я пьяный был, а баба моя на засов закрылась, — объяснил Хендерлинг. — Я и подумал, что она хахаля привела. Вспылил маленько. 

— Вспыльчивый, значит. — Адам усмехнулся. 

— Когда кого за дело надо поучить, за мной не заржавеет. — Хендерлинг насупился. — Этого Пескаря, гниду жидовскую, я на рашпере поджарю, как выйду. 

— Ну, в ближайшие пятнадцать лет Пескарю беспокоиться не о чем. А если дело кончится виселицей, то и вовсе может спать спокойно. 

— Не убивал я! Я же рассказал вам всё как на духу, истинную правду, бог свидетель! 

Адам допрашивал его ещё около часа, подавая одни и те же вопросы под разными соусами, но ничего нового не узнал. Наконец он вызвал констебля и велел препроводить Хендерлинга в камеру. 

— Можете считать меня наивным, — сказал он, присоединившись к остальным, — но я верю Хендерлингу. Мисс Ланселин он не убивал. 

— Никто и не думал, что он расплачется и признается во всём, — проворчал Кармоди. 

— Вот его мачеха наверняка расплачется, — заметил Риордан. 

— Она уже, — признался сержант, ездивший за миссис Вуд. — Лила слёзы всю дорогу.

— Чему ж тут удивляться, не в мюзик-холл привезли. 

— Займитесь ей, Риордан, — велел Адам. — Старушки вас любят. 

— Миссис Вуд не старушка, — возразил Риордан, — просто дама в годах.

— Вот об этом я и говорю.

Кармоди ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. Риордан страдальчески закатил глаза. 

— А говорили, не в мюзик-холл! У нас же тут сплошные комики, весь вечер на манеже. 

— Риордан, — позвал Адам.

Инспектор обернулся. 

— Если помните фотографии с места преступления: судя по царапинам и следам на туалетном столике мисс Ланселин, там какое-то время стоял предмет наподобие большой коробки. Спросите, что это было и куда этот предмет исчез. 

***  
Миссис Вуд плакала и гневалась одновременно. 

— Я честная женщина, а вы посадили меня в полицейский мобиль! Что подумают соседи?

— Что вы оказываете помощь следствию. Срочную, неотложную помощь. 

Риордан указал место стенографистке, подал миссис Вуд стакан воды и чистый носовой платок и только после этого уселся сам. Экономка выпила воду, спрятала свой платок, мокрый насквозь и измятый, в сумочку и промокнула глаза свежим. 

— Зачем вы меня сюда привезли? Я уже всё рассказала!

— Кроме того, что вас связывает с Сидом Хендерлингом. — заметил Риордан. 

Кровь бросилась в лицо миссис Вуд. 

— О нём меня никто не спрашивал, — пробормотала она. — При чём здесь Сид?

— При том, что дом ваших хозяев был ограблен в ту самую ночь, когда погибла мисс Ланселин, и ограбил его ваш пасынок. 

— Нет, нет, — залепетала миссис Вуд, беспорядочно взмахивая руками. — Что вы такое говорите? Ведь ничего ценного не пропало! 

— Разве? А часы мистера Ланселина? И побрякушки из сейфа? И ещё разные инструменты… или детали… в общем, много таких маленьких серебряных штучек. Как это всё оказалось у скупщика краденого на следующий день после смерти мисс Ланселин, могу я вас спросить? 

Миссис Вуд словно онемела. Она бессмысленно посмотрела по сторонам, потом уставилась на собственные руки, словно поражалась, почему при сложившихся обстоятельствах она всё ещё не в кандалах. 

— Я же не заглядывала в сейф, — проговорила она. — Не подумала об этом. Он был закрыт. Что там лежало? И все двери были заперты… 

— Верно, признаков взлома мы не обнаружили, — благодушно согласился Риордан. — Как будто у вашего пасынка была отличная отмычка. Или как будто его кто-то впустил.

Мисс Вуд замотала головой, в её груди что-то заклокотало, и она прижала руку к горлу, пытаясь унять эти странные звуки. Стенографистка даже глазом не моргнула, продолжая чертить в блокноте летящие закорючки. 

— Самый лучший способ поскорее покончить с этим — рассказать нам обо всём, — проговорил Риордан вкрадчиво. 

— Но ведь я ничего не знаю! — Миссис Вуд заплакала. — Я никого не впускала. Я даже не знала про сейф… что там что-то было. Хозяева мне его не показывали. И я не разбираюсь в делах хозяина, все эти инструменты и прочее — их было так много, нам даже пыль с них не разрешали стирать. Я не заметила, что часть из них пропала. Сид всегда был трудным мальчиком. Я старалась относиться к нему со всей возможной добротой, но он так и не принял меня по-настоящему. Он убегал на улицу, водился с дурными людьми… К несчастью, мистер Вуд ничего нам не оставил. Мой муж был прекрасный человек, но, увы, состояния не нажил. Мне пришлось найти место экономки, и после этого мы с Сидом перестали общаться. 

— Вообще не встречались? 

— Я видела его два раза. Он был в компании — ужасные грубые люди и женщины… очень вульгарные. — Миссис Вуд запнулась, её щёки покраснели. — Я не решилась к нему подойти. Сид меня заметил, но даже не поздоровался.

В голосе экономки обида на пренебрежение пасынка смешалась с облегчением от того, что не пришлось водиться с его компанией. 

— И вот теперь вы говорите, что он взял что-то у мистера Ланселина, в ту самую ночь! Но я ничего не знала, ничего! 

Риордан оперся локтями о стол и наклонился вперёд. Его поза не была угрожающей, напротив, располагала к дальнейшей доверительной беседе. 

— В последние несколько дней перед смертью у мисс Ланселин были гости?

— Нет, сэр. Я ведь уже говорила. 

— Может быть, случайные посетители? Проповедники, коммивояжёры, люди, которые ошиблись адресом? 

— Никого такого. — Несмотря на испуг, вызванный допросом, в глазах экономки мелькнуло любопытство. — Ах, вот что, забыла сказать: в субботу, за день до той ночи… вы же понимаете, о чём я…

Риордан поощрительно кивнул. 

— Мисс Ланселин ушла из дома после завтрака и вернулась лишь вечером. Это было весьма необычно. 

— Вы не знаете, с чем это связано? 

— Нет, сэр. Мисс Ланселин ничего мне не говорила. 

— А вы спрашивали?

— Да. Она сказала, что прогуливалась и ходила по магазинам. Я заметила, что погода слишком морозная для прогулок, а мисс Ланселин ответила, что нисколько не замёрзла, и таким тоном, точно велела мне не лезть в чужие дела. 

— Мисс Ланселин была рассержена?

— Скорее расстроена. 

— И у вас нет предположений, с чем могло быть связано подобное настроение? 

Миссис Вуд покачала головой, но тут же встрепенулась:

— Да, когда мисс Ланселин уходила из дома, кроме сумочки она взяла с собой пакет. А когда вернулась, пакета не было. 

— Как выглядел пакет?

— Довольно большой, обёрнутый в коричневую бумагу. Примерно шесть дюймов в длину и четыре в ширину. Что-то прямоугольное, с ровными краями — какая-то коробка, должно быть. 

Риордан молча сделал пометку в блокноте. Он как раз собрался задать вопрос о предмете, который стоял на ночном столике убитой женщины. Был рассказ экономки правдой, или она ловко отводила от себя подозрения? Во всяком случае, в комнате миссис Вуд и в доме вообще такой вещи не нашли. 

— На минуточку, — сказал он, кивнул стенографистке, немного встревожившейся, и вышел в коридор. 

Хэнбейн и Кармоди сидели в соседнем кабинете, слушая допрос через отверстия в стене, замаскированные панелями. Сержант подглядывал в потайное окошечко, переминаясь с пятки на носок. 

— Что с ней делать? — спросил Риордан Хэнбейна. 

— У нас ничего против неё нет. Хендерлинг отрицает, что она была в курсе предстоящего ограбления. Придётся её отпустить. 

— Может быть, она и вправду невиновна? — предположил Бродбент. — Хендерлинг обманул её. 

— Какое неожиданное великодушие с его стороны, — сказал Хэнбейн. — С чего в нём вдруг проснулись рыцарские чувства? Он из тех людей, которые как раз не упустили бы случая сделать гадость ненавистной мачехе. 

— Значит, подержим её ещё? — снова спросил Риордан. 

Старший инспектор задумался. 

— На каком основании? Отпускайте её. Риордан, нужно установить круглосуточное наблюдение за домом Ланселинов. Посмотрим, что она станет делать.

— За Фиппсом тоже нужно последить, — сказал Кармоди. — И за женой Хендерлинга. Сдаётся мне, Пескарь утаил часть хабара. Его пока за плавник не схватишь, нипочём правды не скажет. 

Риордан вернулся в допросную. Миссис Вуд устремила на него полный ужаса взор, по её щекам тянулись красные полосы. Некоторое время Риордан молчал, не сводя с женщины изучающего взгляда. Миссис Вуд тоже неотрывно смотрела на него, полосы на её щеках стали ярче. Риордан отчётливо понял, что она что-то скрывает, и так же отчётливо — что экономка не сдастся, если только не применить силу, чего он делать определённо не собирался. 

— Полагаю, миссис Вуд, вы не покинете город?

— Разумеется, нет! 

— В таком случае вы свободны. 

— Спасибо вам, — промолвила миссис Вуд проникновенно. — Мне просто хочется сохранить доброе имя. 

Прощаясь, Риордан осведомился о её самочувствии. 

— Обо мне не беспокойтесь, — сказала миссис Вуд, покачивая головой. — Но Сид… но его бедная жена! Ах, почему я не смогла пробудить в сердце мальчика добрые чувства?!

— Мы доставим вас обратно домой, — сказал Риордан.

— Ни в коем… благодарю вас за заботу, сэр, это очень любезно с вашей стороны, но я доберусь сама. Сяду на паробус.

Кем бы ни была миссис Вуд на самом деле — честной жертвой обстоятельств или ловкой воровкой, — мнение соседей заботило её во всех ипостасях. 

***  
Расшифровка и перепечатка протоколов допроса заняли около часа. Закончив, Адам собирался поехать в Ксанаду, однако его планы были нарушены самым неожиданным образом. 

— Вам сообщение пневмопочтой, — сказал сержант, протягивая Адаму патрон с зелёной полоской.

Одновременно на столе задребезжал телефон. 

— Старший инспектор Хэнбейн? 

— Да, мисс Уоррен. 

— Суперинтендант просит вас к себе. Это очень срочно. 

Адам поднялся со стула. 

— Наблюдение, — напомнил он Риордану и вышел из кабинета, распечатывая патрон. 

Сообщение было от Айронсайда: тот хотел увидеться в конце рабочего дня. 

Мисс Уоррен выглядела взволнованной. 

— Вас ждут, — сказала она, понижая голос. 

Адам понял, что Уэйнрайт не один. Расспрашивать времени не было: едва мисс Уоррен сообщила о его приходе, суперинтендант сразу велел его пригласить. 

В кресле, переставленном к окну, сидел седоватый поджарый мужчина, по виду — типичный британский чиновник средней руки, аккуратный и неприметный. Он поднялся и поклонился Адаму, после чего уселся обратно и перевёл взгляд на суперинтенданта. Тот сидел за столом, чопорно выпрямившись. Адаму показалось, что Уэйнрайт прячет под маской невозмутимости смущение и гнев. 

— Мистер Мэннеринг, — сказал он, — является представителем некоей службы Её Величества, ответственной за контроль над разработками, имеющими потенциальное стратегическое значение. Мистер Мэннеринг прибыл, чтобы известить нас о том, что эта служба берёт на себя расследование смерти профессора Ланселина. 

— Что? — Адам недоуменно качнул головой. — Как вы сказали? 

— Вы должны передать ему все вещественные доказательства и документы, изъятые из дома и лаборатории Ланселина. 

— Но… — Адам запнулся. Он ещё не сталкивался с подобным и не знал, как себя вести в таких случаях. 

— Предметы, которые остались на месте, мы изымем сами, — сказал Мэннеринг. Голос у него тоже был неприметный, без выраженного акцента. — Однако есть ещё кое-что: те существа, которых вы нашли на чердаке дома. Где они?

Адам твёрдо решил, что Любимца Ланселина они не получат. Его обуревало негодование, которое бесполезно было высказывать. Ни он, ни Уэйнрайт ничего не могли поделать с решением о передаче дела. Но кое-что он всё-таки мог.

— Они разложились, сэр. Полностью. Пришлось их утилизовать. 

— Неужели ничего не осталось? 

Адам понял, что кое-чем придётся пожертвовать. 

— Остался механизм, который был встроен в голову одной из тварей. Второй, к сожалению, разъело слизью.

Мэннеринг недоверчиво уставился на Адама. Хэнбейн даже глазом не моргнул. 

— Где сейчас находится механизм?

— В здании полицейского морга, у доктора Айронсайда. Не сомневаюсь, что доктор передаст его вам по первому требованию. — Адам повернулся к Уэйнрайту. — Убийством мисс Ланселин по-прежнему занимаюсь я?

— Если она убита с помощью одной из разработок своего отца…

— У нас есть основания полагать, что мисс Ланселин стала жертвой грабителя, который в настоящий момент задержан и помещён под стражу, — отчеканил Адам. — Мы только что провели допрос. 

— Он признался в убийстве? — осведомился Мэннеринг. 

— Пока нет. 

— Результаты вскрытия тела показывают, что способ умерщвления весьма необычен. 

— Этот человек — опытный взломщик. 

Чистая правда. 

— У него наверняка были сообщники. 

Вполне вероятно. 

— Когда мы их найдём, то раскроем убийство.

Прости, Хендерлинг, но не всё ли тебе равно, в чём тебя подозревают? Судить так или иначе будут лишь за содеянное. 

— Насчёт расследования по делу мисс Ланселин я указаний не получал, — сказал Мэннеринг, не сводя с Адама подозрительных сереньких глаз. 

— В таком случае и говорить не о чем, — бросил Уэйнрайт. — Если вы обождёте одну минуту в приёмной, сэр, старший инспектор Хэнбейн проводит вас в хранилище вещественных доказательств и отдаст все необходимые распоряжения. 

Мэннеринг понял намёк. Не выражая протеста и не теряя невозмутимости, он встал и покинул кабинет, вежливо попрощавшись с суперинтендантом. 

— Мне это нравится не больше, чем вам, — сказал Уэйнрайт, когда дверь за представителем неназываемой службы закрылась. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Ланселин убита Хендерлингом?

— Как ещё мы можем сохранить это дело, сэр? — ответил Адам вопросом на вопрос. 

Суперинтендант поморщился. 

— Уверены, что его стоит сохранять?

Адам промолчал. 

— Надеюсь, вы не станете чинить препятствий господину Мэннерингу?

— Нет, сэр. Ни в коем случае. 

— Хорошо. Отдайте этому человеку всё, что он попросит, и завершите уже, наконец, это дело. Пора прекратить топтаться на месте. 

Уэйнрайт старался не повышать голос, но в его интонации отчётливо слышались нетерпение и гнев. 

— Приложу все усилия, сэр. 

Уэйнрайт отпустил Адама кивком. Адам знал, что суперинтендант на его стороне, однако тот разрывался между солидарностью со своими сотрудниками и ответственностью перед вышестоящим начальством. Любой чиновник его ранга только на одну десятую полицейский, а на оставшиеся девять десятых — политик. Ничего не осталось, как подчиниться. Конечно, в разумных пределах.

***

Расхаживая взад и вперед по кабинету, Кармоди нервно курил.

Риордан вошёл и с недоумением поглядел сначала на расстроенного инспектора, потом на Адама, набиравшего номер Ксанаду. Ситуация требовала личного разговора, пневмопочтой было не обойтись. Неприметные люди в сером — свита Мэннеринга — уже изъяли все документы и коробки, привезённые из дома Ланселина, и отбыли с победой. Адам не сомневался, что лабораторию успели очистить до того, как решение об изъятии дела донесли до суперинтенданта. 

— Нас только что ограбили, — мрачно пояснил Кармоди. — Отобрали все вещдоки по делу Ланселина.

— Кто? — опешил Риордан. 

— Военные. 

Адам поднял указательный палец, призывая к молчанию. 

— Доктор Айронсайд? К вам сейчас прибудет человек, облечённый особыми полномочиями, некий мистер Мэннеринг. Передайте ему, пожалуйста, устройство из головы осьминога, обнаруженного в доме профессора Ланселина, — сказал Адам, чётко выговаривая каждое слово. — Того, который не был полностью уничтожен.

— Что же мы будем делать? — сказал Риордан.

— То же, что и раньше, — ответил Адам, закончив разговор и положив трубку на рычаг. — Я по-прежнему веду дело мисс Ланселин и кэбмена Пика. 

— А ещё у нас остались описи изъятых вещественных доказательств, — сказал сержант. 

— Разве эти молодчики не забрали все документы? — буркнул Кармоди. 

— Я делал описи в двух экземплярах. — Бродбент невинно улыбнулся. — Они хотели получить документы, а про копии не сказали ничего. 

— Далеко пойдете, сержант. — Адам одобрительно усмехнулся. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Мне часто это говорят.

— Верьте людям.

Адам уселся за стол и раскрыл блокнот со своими записями.

— Если миссис Вуд — сообщница своего пасынка в деле об ограблении, она могла утаить важные для следствия сведения из страха, что её роль раскроется, — сказал он. — Нам нужен повод допросить её снова, на этот раз с пристрастием. Только повод должен быть веский. Риордан, пообщайтесь ещё раз с этим Пескарём. Хендерлинг, должно быть, много раз сдавал ему краденое. Фиппс может знать и его мачеху. Кармоди, найдите вашего осведомителя. Нам нужно знать, куда Пик возил Кеннеди. Сдаётся мне, что все эти убийства — дело рук одного и того же человека или одной и той же банды. Вы с Поллардом ещё об этом не говорили? 

— Чёрт, забыл совсем, — проворчал Кармоди. — Должно быть, от запаха Леденчика весь ум отшибло. Поллард мне, к слову, должен: я за сведения о Кеннеди из своего кармана заплатил. 

— Заодно уладите и этот вопрос. — Адам потёр лицо руками. — Теперь, когда в дело вмешались военные, мы должны держаться вместе. Скорее всего, дело Кеннеди тоже отберут. 

— Поллард только рад будет, — сказал Кармоди, — он тяжёлых дел не любит. 

— Лишний повод поторопиться и выжать из него всё, что он знает. Сходите с ним в пивную… 

— Он член Общества Трезвости.

— Тогда в ресторан. Придумайте что-нибудь. — Адам достал бумажник. 

— Не надо, сэр. — Кармоди сердито покачал головой. 

— Но это для дела! — возразил Адам. 

Кармоди отмахнулся. 

— Сами сочтёмся. 

— Ну хорошо. Но если вам что-то понадобится, говорите не мешкая. И обращайтесь к инспектору Уорду из участка в Спитафилдс, если понадобится: я оказал ему услугу, и он теперь на нашей стороне. Сержант, несите сюда ваши описи. Посмотрим, чего мы лишились. 

***  
Покров низких серых туч вихрился над Лондоном, словно варево в котле макбетовских ведьм. На соборе святого Павла мерцали красные огоньки — сигнальные маяки для дирижаблей и планеров. 

Одна сторона вымощенной булыжником площади ограничивалась рекой, на другой полукругом стояли кирпичные дома. Картина царившего здесь запустения наводила тоску. Лишь несколько домов выглядели обитаемыми, даже мусор на тротуарах казался истлевшим, словно люди, бросившие его, давно умерли. Те окна, в которых ещё сохранились стёкла, покрылись копотью и смотрели тускло, как глаза снулых рыбин. 

По мере приближения к реке вид становился более жизнеутверждающим. Возле кирпичных пакгаузов докеры разгружали баржу, у причала теснились лодки. От реки тянуло холодным сырым воздухом.

Ветер бросил Кармоди в лицо раскалённую угольную пыль. Душный запах сгоревшего угля и мазута въелся в пропитанные креозотом брусья. На улице прогрохотала надземка, со сводов посыпалась мёрзлая кирпичная пыль. Он миновал мост и очутился в переулке.

Продажные женщины зазывали клиентов; ночь скрывала изъяны их лиц, слои одежды — изъяны тел. Небо походило на грязно-серую простыню. Вокруг канализационных люков поднимались испарения, которые смешивались с туманом и замирали под фонарями. Сгущающееся серо-жёлтое облако впитывало свет, подкатывалось волнами к домам и поглощало их. 

Шлюхи подходили к нему с улыбками, которые угасали, едва они узнавали в Кармоди полицейского. В конце концов осталась одна; она курила, прислонившись спиной к стене, и глядела на Кармоди с ленивой усмешкой. Она была хорошо сложена и для своего возраста — выглядит на тридцать пять, на самом деле на десять лет моложе — неплохо сохранилась. Рыжие волосы, торчащие из-под вязаной шапки, похоже, были крашеные. 

— Ищешь кого-то, дружок? — спросила она, когда Кармоди поравнялся с ней.

— Видела Хаттона?

— Вчера тута ошивался, а сегодня не видела. Может, и был, я поздно вышла. 

— Что так?

— Да вот, приболела что-то. — Женщина улыбнулась, показав крупные белые зубы. — Джину вчера перебрала, сегодня головка бо-бо. Похмелиться бы.

— Джин вреден для здоровья.

— Ой, да ладно. Чё узнать-то хотел? Может, я помогу. А то, может, ещё чё надо? — Она подмигнула. 

— Спасибо, подружка, без этого я сегодня обойдусь.

— Чё так? Боишься, что ли? Так я не заразная, хочешь — погляди.

Красотка подобрала юбки.

— Верю, верю. — Кармоди достал монетку, подумав, что разорится прежде, чем они поймают убийцу. Или убийц. — Мне Хаттон нужен, кровь из носу. 

— Ох и деловые все. — Женщина вздохнула, поправляя подол. Монету взяла не спеша, с достоинством. — Ты ведь легавый, верно?

— У легавых, по-твоему, дел быть не может? — сказал Кармоди с досадой.

— Да отчего ж. Наш тутошний сержант тоже деловой. Берёт на лапу, но ежели чё пообещал, сделает. Честность бывает разная. 

Кармоди поджал губы. 

— Чё, не нравится такое слышать? — Женщина хихикнула. — Такая она, правда-то, дружок. С чумазой мордой. Чёрт меня побери, если такая правда мне самой нравится. Пойдём-ка, там котяра мой стоит, по роже потом надаёт за то, что с легавыми базарю. 

Под фонарём, в цилиндре света стоял ражий детина, сдвинув котелок на затылок и сунув руки в карманы расстегнутого пальто. Сизый дымок его сигары смешивался с белым паром дыхания. Они побрели в переулок, оскальзываясь на раскисшем снегу. Кармоди жевал вислый ус, недоверчиво поглядывая вокруг. Правую руку он на всякий случай держал в кармане, пальцы сомкнулись вокруг рукояти «бульдога». 

— Конни Уитерс моё фамилие, — представилась женщина и чихнула, когда в лицо ей ударил порыв ветра, долетевший через переулок с Темзы. 

Ветер вонял скотобойней, Кармоди чихнул тоже, и это каким-то образом сроднило его с любительницей джина из Спитафилдс, как будто они причастились в одной дьявольской церкви. 

— Грязища тут, — подтвердила Конни Уитерс. — В общем, знаю я Хаттона. Мы с ним вчера того-этого, он меня даже в комнату завёл, на кровать. Уж и приятно в такую погодку на кровати этим самым заниматься, в тепле, а не спиной со стенки грязь обскребать! Неплохой мужик. 

— Я ему зла не желаю, — заверил Кармоди. 

— Он сегодня в Уайтчепел собрался.

— Не знаешь зачем? — без особой надежды спросил Кармоди. 

— А вот и знаю! — неожиданно ответила Уитерс. — Сигаретки не найдётся? 

— Я папиросы курю, — сказал Кармоди. — Русский «Дукат». 

— Не пробовала таких. — Женщина с любопытством взяла папиросу, Кармоди поднёс огоньку. — А ничё так, — оценила она. — Вот чё он сказал, Хаттон-то: буду, говорит, у одной бабы знакомой, у неё пансион свой в хорошем месте, на Уайтчепел-роуд. 

— Пансион?

— Для благородных девиц, бля! — развеселилась Конни. — Побазарю с ней, говорит, чтоб тебя к себе взяла. Чё по улице-то шляться, чего тут выходишь. А потом, говорит, дело у меня на Солан-энд. 

Уитерс затянулась папироской и прищурилась, вспоминая. 

— Ага, — повторила она рассеянно, — на Солан-энд. Не знаю, чё за улица. Ладно, пошла я. Работать надо. 

До Уайтчепела Кармоди добрался надземкой. Поезд, громыхая, катил над городом, кирпичные стены зданий вздымались по обе стороны дороги, как стены ущелья, и окна проплывали так близко, что можно было заглянуть внутрь; внизу, в глубине, теснились лавки, склады и конторы с шелушащимся крышами. Все карнизы и выступы были обсижены воронами и голубями. Птицы взмывали в воздух, кружили над поездом и домами. В вагон вошёл кондуктор и высыпал совок угля в большую печку в дальнем углу. Кармоди угрелся и вышел с неохотой. Взял старенький кэб и доехал до Солан-энд, который без кэбмена нипочём бы не нашёл. Солан-энд состоял из заброшенной фабрики по производству парочистов и такой же полуразвалившейся конторы. Кармоди отпустил кэбмена и вышел, протиснувшись боком мимо большого сугроба. Взялся за дверной молоток и постучал. Никто не ответил. Он положил руку на дверную ручку и толкнул. Дверь распахнулась. Кармоди вошёл и оказался в просторном зале — явно бывший склад. Стены выкрашены тусклой серой краской, бетонный пол, пыль, грязь. В полумраке Кармоди различил в углу очертания стола. За столом сидел человек — тёмная тень, почти незаметная в сумерках. Он подошёл ближе, держа руку на револьвере в кармане. 

Хаттон сидел, свесив голову на грудь, как будто с удивлением глядел на рукоять ножа, торчавшего из распахнутого пальто. Кармоди присел на стол и тяжело вздохнул. Закрыл глаза покойного, но веки тут же снова открылись. Кармоди обшарил его карманы. Перочинный ножик, несколько монет, кисет с табаком, две ассигнации — похоже, из тех, что дал ему Кармоди вчера. Кто бы ни убил Хаттона, это было не ограбление. 

— Проклятие, что ли, какое на мне? — ворчал он тихо, продолжая обыск. — Мрут и мрут. За три дня больше, чем за три года. Так мертвецы и валятся. 

Ощупав подкладку пальто Хаттона, он наткнулся на что-то жёсткое и хрустящее. Подкладка в этом месте была зашита грубыми неровными стежками. Кармоди распорол их своим ножом — отчего-то ему показалось неуважительным пользоваться ножом покойного — и вытащил письмо. Письмо было в дорогом, но запачканном конверте. 

— Ланселин, — сказал Кармоди вслух и подёргал себя за ус. Он уже ничему не удивлялся. — В.Анст… 

Дальше шло грязное пятно, адрес тоже был густо запачкан. Выяснять имя адресата придётся другим путём. Только прежде следовало известить Хэнбейна о смерти Хаттона. 

— Вот и ну, — пробормотал Кармоди, запахивая на мертвеце пальто, и ещё раз попытался закрыть ему глаза. — Вот и ну. 

***  
К вечеру потепление привело улицы в тот скверный вид, который заставлял пожалеть о морозах: снег на мостовых стал похож на плохо приготовленный кровяной пудинг, уличные фонари освещали лишь сами себя, стены зданий потемнели от влаги, поднимающейся от земли, стекающей сверху, впитывающейся вместе с густым жёлтым туманом, который становился всё гуще от минуты к минуте. 

Мебельный гарнитур в малой гостиной Виктора (которую сам он именовал будуаром, удаляясь от приличий, но приближаясь к истине) был обит атласом того же цвета, что и туман, жёлто-зелёным. Ивлин находил этот модный оттенок на редкость непривлекательным. Впрочем, пахло здесь не в пример лучше, чем на улице, где запах сырости смешивался с угольным чадом и всеми теми разнообразными смрадами, которые источал оттаивающий Лондон: на жаровню капала вода из ароматической клепсидры, наполняя воздух ароматом апельсина и бергамота.

Всюду были расставлены инкрустированные столики с безделушками, римскими чашами и греческими вазами, окна обрамляли парчовые шторы с вытканными на них грифонами и арабесками. На туалетном столике Виктора красовались вычурные часы, сделанные из слоновой кости и имевшие форму черепа. На желтоватой кости блестели сделанные из перламутра зубы, а в глазницах сверкала пара рубинов. Вокруг этого Memento mori были разложены батистовые платки, вышитые серебром по шёлку сигаретницы, стояли флаконы с духами, какими-то притираниями и тушью для ресниц, к которой Виктор питал пристрастие. Ивлин не считал себя вправе давать ему советы на этот счёт. 

Виктор ждал его в маленьком кабинете, стены которого были покрыты японским красным лаком. Он улыбался, но в его глазах Ивлин заметил усталость и беспокойство. Красивое лицо было словно подернуто пеленой и казалось каким-то странным, далёким.

— Какая ужасная погода! — сказал он. — Хорошо, что я решил прокатить своего поэта вчера. Сегодня твои сидения остались бы незапятнанными. Всё гниёт, всё разлагается, как сказал бы Гераклит, если бы жил в Лондоне. Можешь ли ты себе представить благословенную Элладу: вечное солнце, вечное сияние винноцветного моря, сияющий мрамор, сияющие юные тела! Где этот потерянный рай? 

— В твоём воображении, — сказал Ивлин. 

— Нет, право, здесь слишком много мутной воды. Единственная разновидность мутной воды, которую я люблю, — такая, какой она становится, когда сахар на ложке растает. 

Анструтер подошёл к лакированному китайскому шкафчику у стены и достал хрустальный графин. 

— Хорошо, что ты пришёл. Мне необходимо твоё общество. Абсент или «Вин Мариани»?*

* «Вин Мариани» — винный напиток на основе бордосских вин с добавлением экстракта листьев коки.

— Хереса будет достаточно.

— Тогда абсент, — капризно сказал Виктор. — И никаких возражений! Сегодня мы будем развлекаться. 

Настойчивость друга начала раздражать Ивлина. Он не хотел думать о развлечениях, потому что сейчас его беспокоило и отвлекало другое. Кеннеди явно не чувствовал себя в безопасности и преследовал какую-то цель, оставляя ему коробку с механизмом для передачи Саре. Может быть, отправить её компании Брунела? Не предаст ли он тем самым доверия, оказанного ему молодым инженером? 

Ивлин запутался, и это его раздражало. Его сознание как бы раздвоилось: часть хотела рассказать Анструтеру всё. Происходящее было экзотично и невероятно, как раз в его стиле; именно в компании Виктора можно было в полной мере насладиться необычностью ситуации. Но Ивлин сдержал себя. Ему не нравилось, как легко Анструтер относится к гибели людей. Допустим, Сару он не знал, но знал Кеннеди. К тому же Виктор наверняка всё разболтает, разнесёт по гостиным в виде интересной сплетни.

— Человек, пьющий неразбавленный абсент, заслужил свою судьбу, какой бы она ни была. Не разбавляя абсент, мы потеряем всю прелесть ритуала. Нет ничего важнее красивого ритуала. Только благодаря ритуалу имеет право на существование католическая церковь. 

Виктор взял два бокала, которые расширялись вверх от круглой ножки, и наполнил их янтарной жидкостью с зелёными отблесками, потом взял с подноса длинную и узкую серебряную лопаточку с узором из отверстий. Он положил её на край стакана, как мост, а сверху положил два куска сахара.

Ивлин точно знал, кому он должен довериться, кто на самом деле сможет ему помочь. Айронсайд, конечно, передаст Хэнбейну просьбу прийти, но пожелает ли тот ответить? Наверное, лучше было позвонить ему. К тому же так он мог бы услышать голос инспектора, пусть искажённый шумами на линии, и представить, как тот держит трубку, прижимая её к щеке. 

Виктор высоко поднял графин и стал лить тонкую струйку холодной воды на куски сахара, которые очень медленно начали таять. Ивлин рассеянно следил за процедурой. По мере того как уровень жидкости в бокалах становился выше, в смеси абсента с водой поднимались завитки молочного тумана, резкий освежающий запах аниса распространился по кабинету.

— Довольно! — сказал Виктор. — Ещё капля воды, и напиток будет испорчен. Я настоящий мастер абсента, даже во Франции ты не найдёшь лучших. Но ты думал совсем не о моём искусстве, не так ли? 

— Я совсем ни о чём не думал. 

— Не воображаешь ли ты, что я тебе поверю? Этот взгляд, в котором холодная струйка реальности вливается в опьяняющие мечты, мастер абсента не перепутает ни с чем. — Виктор подал Ивлину бокал и подвинул к нему блюдо с виноградом. — Лучше бы ты сказал, что это не моё дело.

— Я не в состоянии быть таким грубым, даже со своими лучшими друзьями.

— Парадокс в моём духе. Возможно, наступит день, когда ты захочешь быть со мной откровенным.

Ивлин сделал глоток. 

— Возможно, ты сам не захочешь моей откровенности.

— Боишься шокировать меня чистотой своих помыслов? 

— Извини, не знаю, что ответить.

— Ну, к примеру: «Я позабыл о тебе, раздумывая о людях, до которых мне, в сущности, нет никакого дела, но теперь я полностью с тобой и готов отправиться туда, куда ты меня повезёшь». 

Ивлин рассмеялся.

— Ну наконец-то! — обрадовался Виктор. — Я больше не могу видеть, как ты сидишь с постным видом, словно пастор на заседании Общества трезвости. 

— И куда же ты меня повезёшь?

— В Уайтчепел. Ты просто обязан там побывать. Я покажу тебе своё любимое место.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ивлин. 

После рюмки абсента небольшое приключение в компании Виктора казалось ему идеальным завершением дня. 

Анструтер уселся напротив и сделал большой глоток. Ивлин отпил чуть-чуть, оглядел привычный интерьер: изумительной работы камин, полированные деревянные полы, небольшая статуя из слоновой кости — Ганимед с чашей вина, загадочная улыбка играет на изящно очерченных бледных губах, глаза опущены: смущение, означающее тайный призыв. 

Ивлин не раз видел, как Анструтер невольно копирует эту улыбку. А может быть, и не невольно. С Виктором никогда нельзя было знать наверняка. В этом заключалась половина его очарования. 

На ощипанной грозди осталась последняя ягода. Ивлин откинул голову, любуясь странной, болезненной красотой скелета грозди и сиянием розовой, похожей на жемчужину, виноградины. 

— Кому бы ты отдал её, а, Ивлин? — тихо спросил Виктор, поймав его взгляд.

Ивлин представил, как приоткрывается строгий рот и тонкие губы размыкаются с внезапной чувственностью, как вздрагивает язык, когда Ивлин кладёт на него виноградину…

— Не знаю, — ответил он резко, досадуя на любопытство Виктора. 

— Клянусь головой Минервы, Ивлин, тебе непременно нужно сходить в весёлый дом, — сказал Виктор с сочувствием, лишь отчасти притворным. — Ты похож на школьника, втрескавшегося в капитана крикетной команды. Прежалкое зрелище.

— Я ни в кого не втрескался, — ответил Ивлин с достоинством. — И, если тебе угодно знать, в школе я сам был капитаном крикетной команды. Что касается весёлых домов, я никогда ещё не платил за любовь. Надеюсь, что начну не раньше шестидесяти. 

— Но кто говорит о любви? Вот уж этого товара ты в весёлом доме не найдёшь! Там продают всё, что угодно, кроме любви. 

— Зачем же туда идти, драгоценный Виктор?

— За всем, что угодно, милый Ивлин!

— Например, за французской болезнью, — подытожил Ивлин. 

— К слову, о болезнях: долго ещё этот прилипчивый полицейский будет нам докучать?

— Полагаю, пока не завершит своё расследование. К слову, о расследованиях: не картина ли там у стены? Ты всё-таки навестил Хайндза? 

— О да. 

Анструтер движением подбородка указал на картину, стоявшую в углу. Ивлин подошёл и повернул её лицевой стороной к себе. Это был автопортрет Хайндза, стоявшего в полный рост лицом к зрителям. В зеркале за его спиной отражался другой человек. Оба были полностью обнажены. 

— Где ты намереваешься это повесить? 

— Ещё не решил. Знаешь, кто тот, второй? Кеннеди.

— Правда? Это Хайндз тебе сказал?

— Нет, я сам его узнал.

— Но ведь лица не видно.

— Но всё остальное-то видно, не так ли?

— Да, — сказал Ивлин, вновь поворачивая картину к стене. 

— Допивай абсент, и поехали. — Виктор вскочил на ноги. 

— Мне это перестало казаться такой уж хорошей идеей. 

— У тебя такая милая манера говорить «нет», в то время, как взглядом ты отвечаешь «да». 

Анструтер засмеялся. Он был очень доволен собой. Ивлин тоже невольно улыбнулся. Нет, все-таки Виктор неподражаем, другого такого не найдешь.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на повёрнутую изнанкой картину, он допил абсент и вышел вслед за Виктором. Осторожно спустившись по скользкой лестнице, они с Виктором сели в ожидавший их таксомотор. По мере продвижения на восток чистые улицы Кенсингтона сменились веселой суетой Пиккадилли-серкус; за Флит-стрит громоздились кварталы среднего класса, выросшие вокруг собора Святого Павла, потом позади остались Корнхилл-стрит и Английский банк и начался Ист-Энд. Узкие грязные улочки перегораживались телегами и лотками торговцев, между которыми сновали жители этого жуткого мира, существовавшего под мрачной тенью Крайст-Чёрч. Зловонные испарения поднимались от луж и от сточных канав. Виктор остановил кэб и вышел. Ивлин с неохотой последовал за ним. Шофёр взял плату, и таксомотор тут же уехал. 

Паренёк со слишком длинными, неестественно волнистыми волосами ослепительно им улыбнулся и, легко взбежав по лестнице, скрылся за дверью, вильнув задом, обтянутым тесными брюками.

— Какие зубы! — заметил Виктор, хищно раздувая ноздри. Его глаза загорелись. 

— Он довольно юн, — заметил Ивлин.

— Они все такие, — ответил Виктор равнодушно.

Мальчику было лет пятнадцать. Ивлин почувствовал себя неуютно. 

— Экскурсия мне надоела, — произнёс он небрежно. — Закончим её, если ты не возражаешь.

— Но я возражаю! — сказал Виктор со смешком. — У меня большие планы на этот вечер. Зайдём?

— Я не хочу. 

— Как тебе угодно. В таком случае увидимся завтра. 

Виктор махнул рукой на прощание и вошёл в дом. Швейцар-вышибала приветствовал его, как старого знакомого, почтительным наклоном головы и прикосновением пальца к тулье облезлого котелка. 

Ивлин, внезапно оказавшийся в одиночестве, растерянно заморгал. Улица была полна людей и шума; из весёлых домов доносилось бренчание пианино, из пабов — крики и ругань, визжали дети, орали разносчики. Визгливый бессмысленный смех сотрясал группку уличных девчонок, выглядевших скорей как воровки, чем как проститутки. Обратиться за помощью было не к кому.

Размытый жёлтый свет из окон смешивался с наползающим туманом и дымом угольных печей. Мокрый от растаявшего снега булыжник начал схватываться ледком — холодало. Группка оборванцев на другой стороне улицы начала проявлять к Ивлину заметный интерес. Ивлин понял, что ему придётся войти в заведение, за дверью которого исчез Виктор, — по крайней мере, там его не убьют и ограбят не раньше, чем он потратится на одну из тамошних забав. 

Из сгущающегося тумана выплыл экипаж — синий паромобиль с серебряной эмблемой Скотланд-Ярда на дверце. Оборванцы заорали и засвистели. Паромобиль остановился рядом с Ивлином, из него вышел инспектор Хэнбейн. 

Секунду Хэнбейн стоял, расправив широкие плечи, чуть расставив ноги, немного наклонив красивую голову, и изучал Ивлина холодными серыми глазами. Он ещё не заговорил, как Ивлин уже распознал в его взгляде, в наклоне головы признаки гнева.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Ивлин хотел ответить, что это никого не касается, но ещё больше хотел выбраться отсюда как можно скорее.

— Я провожал друга, — сказал он. — Вы не могли бы меня подвезти?

— Куда?

— Всё равно. Оставьте меня на любой улице за пределами Чепела. 

Хэнбейн молча открыл дверцу паромобиля, сам сел с другой стороны и назвал водителю адрес Ивлина. Больше он ничего не сказал. Молчание было тяжёлым, как грозовая туча. Ивлин сообразил, что его слова о друге и небрежное «Чепел» были неверно истолкованы, что Хэнбейн принял его за завсегдатая тамошних борделей, однако он и сам был зол и слишком устал, чтобы объясняться. Кроме того, у него разболелась голова. Паромобиль остановился неподалёку от дома Ивлина. Хэнбейн так и не проронил ни слова, даже не попрощался. Ивлин, напротив, попрощался с ним и водителем чрезвычайно вежливо и поблагодарил их за приятную поездку. Теперь кроме головной боли он испытывал тихое бешенство. Злился он не на Виктора — тот поступил, как поступал всегда, сам виноват, что поехал с ним, — а на Хэнбейна, который не имел никакого права осуждать Ивлина. Даже молча. Особенно молча. Небольшой скандал пошёл бы им обоим на пользу. 

***  
Длинные безлюдные коридоры с мерцающим освещением, нарушаемая лишь его собственными шагами тишина, бегущие по стенам тени: Дом мёртвых. Автоматон, тихо поскрипывая, выкатился навстречу и остановился. Адаму показалось, что сейчас он укоризненно покачает круглой лысой головой. 

Айронсайд уже переодевался в своей комнатке, готовясь уходить. 

— Как, вы без нового мертвеца? — спросил он иронически. — Или на сегодня свою квоту вы уже выполнили? 

Адам вздохнул. 

— Мне бы тоже хотелось сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но у меня был адски тяжёлый день. 

— Могу себе представить, — отозвался доктор, надевая длинное чёрное пальто, в котором выглядел как граф Дракула. — Часть вашей работы оказывается на моём столе. 

— Возможно, то, что я вам принёс, вас порадует, но прежде поговорим о деле. 

— Отчёты по обоим вскрытиям я пришлю завтра, а пока могу ознакомить вас с краткими выводами. Предпочитаете с медицинскими подробностями или без?

— Предпочту, чтобы изложение фактов было как можно более простым. 

— Хорошо. Сначала Пик. Тело сильно разложилось, однако относительно причины смерти сомневаться не приходится: этот человек был задушен. Нет, — сказал он, правильно истолковав взгляд Адама, — не так, как мисс Ланселин. Его задушили руками. Очень сильными руками в каких-то необычных перчатках — на шее в некоторых местах глубокие ссадины. Вероятно, грубая кожа с металлическими вставками. 

— Он сопротивлялся? 

Доктор пожал плечами.

— Переломов костей оборонительного характера нет, череп не повреждён, что касается следов прижизненных гематом, тут трудно сказать наверняка. Будь он чуть посвежее, я бы ответил. Второй наш пациент, напротив, убит совсем недавно — сегодня около полудня, я бы сказал. В прекрасном состоянии. Заколот ударом в сердце, лезвие прямое, обоюдоострое, длиною от девяти до десяти дюймов. Хорошая чистая рана, нанесена с близкого расстояния. Умер мгновенно. 

— Выглядит так, будто убитый доверял убийце, — сказал Адам. 

Айронсайд пожал плечами. 

— Не в моей компетенции делать подобные заявления, но между нами — да, я бы сказал, что доверял. По крайней мере, не боялся.

Хаттона могли убить преступники, среди которых он вращался, узнав, что он — полицейский осведомитель. Могло быть и так, но найденное Кармоди письмо от Ланселина к «В.Анст…» всё меняло. 

— Утром вы прислали мне сообщение. О чём вы хотели поговорить? — спросил Адам. 

Анструтер рассказал об утреннем визите к новому хозяину Питомца и передал просьбу Линделла о встрече. 

— Я ведь видел его сегодня, — сказал Адам, — Линделл об этом и словом не обмолвился. Впрочем, обстоятельства для разговора были не самые благоприятные. 

Он взглянул на часы.

— Уже поздно, но всё же я к нему заеду, возможно, он хочет сообщить что-то важное. Надеюсь, у Линделла сейчас нет гостей и он согласится меня принять. К слову, о Питомцах.

Он достал из портфеля проволочное гнездо и «молниевик». 

— Кажется, это зарядное устройство. Попробуем? 

Айронсайд взял гнездо и принялся с любопытством его рассматривать. 

— Надеюсь, это именно оно, а не аппарат для приготовления яиц всмятку, — сказал он наконец и выдвинул из стены лоток, очень напоминающий железные ящики для хранения трупов, только маленький. 

Изнутри ящик был обит зелёным плюшем и предназначался, видимо, для хранения хрупких приборов. Сейчас в нём покоился осьминог, словно маленький головоногий фараончик. 

Айронсайд надел перчатки из гуттаперчи и подсоединил «молниевик» к устройству. Помедлив, положил осьминога в гнездо. Не открывая глаз, тот повозился, как ребёнок в кроватке, пошевелил щупальцами, подтянулся, держась клювом за край гнезда, и сунул одно из щупалец в штекер. Устройство тихо загудело. Тело осьминога стало ярче, поголубело, пошло радужными пятнами; весь он пульсировал изнутри и переливался, издавая тихое радостное пощёлкивание, синхронное с монотонным ворчанием аппарата. 

Адам и Айронсайд ждали. Аппарат щёлкнул в последний раз, «молниевик» отсоединился и упал на пол, несколько голубых искорок вспыхнули и угасли. Питомец вылез из гнезда. Его жёлтые круглые глаза раскрылись. Айронсайд подобрал «молниевик» и убрал его вместе с зарядным устройством в выдвижной ящик. Осьминог ползал по столу, трогая щупальцами разные предметы. Взял вечное перо и подержал его на весу. Быстро подполз к краю стола и свалился на пол прежде, чем Адам или доктор успели отреагировать. Ловко перебирая щупальцами, почти распластавшись и превратившись в волнистую гуттаперчевую подушечку, плавно изгибаясь на ходу, он подполз — или, скорее, подбежал — к Айронсайду, ухватился за полу его пальто и стремительно взобрался наверх, пока не уселся на плече доктора. Осьминог потрогал его волосы, слегка щипнул клювом за ухо и удовлетворённо защёлкал. 

— Он меня помнит! — воскликнул доктор с изумлением. — Какое умное существо!

— Что ж, оставлю вас наедине, — сказал Адам, недоверчиво глядя на Питомца Ланселина. — Надеюсь утром застать вас в живых. Помните, что если с вами что-то случится, вскрывать вас будет доктор Доусон. 

— Не поступайте так со мной, — ответил Айронсайд серьёзно. — Если со мной что-то случится, позаботьтесь, чтобы меня вскрывал автоматон. Вы сейчас к Линделлу?

— Да.

— Передайте ему вот это, будьте добры, — доктор протянул Адаму незапечатанный конвертик. 

— Что это? 

— Моя тётя выиграла для него пари. — Айронсайд усмехнулся. — Разгадала головоломку. Она сказала, что, должно быть, знакомая лорда Линделла — очень интересная дама, и просила узнать, не пожелает ли та вступить в «Клуб Ады Лавлейс». Тётя — его председатель. 

— Ваша тётя — тоже очень интересная дама, — сказал Адам, пряча письмо в карман. 

— И она о вас высокого мнения. 

— Разве мы знакомы?

— Безусловно. Она служит в Скотланд-Ярде, секретарём суперинтенданта Уэйнрайта. 

***

За окном не было ничего, кроме непрерывно движущейся белизны. Из облаков сыпались снежинки, словно перья из разорвавшейся подушки. Гонимый ветром снег поднимался вверх, закручиваясь в спирали. 

Ивлин задался вопросом, чем сейчас занимается Хэнбейн. И что инспектор подумал, когда застукал его возле борделя в Уайтчепеле?

«Лучше бы я туда зашёл», — подумал он с раздражением. 

Может, Анструтер и прав: надо предоставить событиям развиваться по их собственному усмотрению и положиться на случай. 

Ивлин увидел места, в которые прежде не забредал. Поскольку он никогда такие не посещал, то склонен был забывать об их существовании и недооценивал важность тамошних обитателей. Подобное невежество не позволяло ему оценить Виктора и инспектора Хэнбейна, которые эти места знали. Сейчас он и впрямь ощущал себя подростком, имеющим весьма приблизительное представление об окружающем мире. Часть их жизни, и немаловажная часть, оказывалась вне поля его зрения. Кроме того, люди, населявшие Уайтчепел, весь другой Лондон, в который он тоже не был вхож, были важны сами по себе, как часть мира, в котором Ивлин жил.

Должно быть, Хэнбейн уже не придёт. Он разозлился? Разочаровался? И какого чёрта Ивлин вообще должен об этом думать? Он не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться, во всяком случае — не перед полузнакомым полицейским. 

Интересно, что было бы, если бы Хэнбейн не появился так вовремя? Возможно, Ивлин провёл бы незабываемую ночь в борделе. Или, скорее, незабываемый вечер с доктором, который перевязывал бы его раны и ушибы, полученные в товарищеском матче с отборными бойцами Уайтчепела. Нет на свете большего удовлетворения, чем то, которое испытываешь, когда счастливый случай спасает тебя от собственной ошибки. Впрочем, Ивлин чувствовал себя каким угодно, только не удовлетворённым. 

 

Внизу раздался звонок. Должно быть, Анструтер пришёл извиняться. Ивлин нахмурился. Сейчас он совсем не хотел видеть Виктора. 

— Старший инспектор Хэнбейн, — доложил лакей, появляясь в дверях. — Прикажете сказать, что вы не принимаете, сэр?

— Проведи инспектора сюда, — ответил Ивлин. 

Он прошёлся по кабинету, уселся в кресло, непринуждённо развалившись, снова вскочил и встал спиной к камину, опираясь на каминную полку. 

— Прошу вас, сэр.

Хэнбейн остановился на пороге, обвёл комнату взглядом — рабочий стол буль, обитые атласом удобные кресла, светлые панели на стенах, гравюры с охотничьими сценами и уставленные книгами шкафы. Негромко поздоровался. Вид у него был неуверенный. Лакей тотчас ушёл, оставив их наедине.

— Знаю, что час уже поздний, но доктор Айронсайд передал ваше приглашение, и я счёл необходимым прийти. Если у вас сейчас нет желания беседовать, разговор можно отложить на утро. 

— Я вас ждал, — ответил Ивлин. — Прошу, садитесь. 

— Я дал ваш адрес доктору Айронсайду, — сказал инспектор, слегка смущаясь. — Надеюсь, это не было неуместным.

— Он приходил, и мы имели очень интересную беседу, — весело откликнулся Ивлин. — Я и не думал, что Любимцы Ланселина уже существуют. 

— Полагаю, это единственный образец, — отозвался Хэнбейн сдержанно. — Не считая автоматона-убийцы. Вы продали эту игрушку Айронсайду? 

— Отдал даром. Когда я официально вступлю в наследство, то найду толкового инженера, который сумеет разобраться в бумагах Ланселина. Домашние осьминоги — это должно быть забавно. 

— По-моему, они ужасны. — Хэнбейн усмехнулся. — Нам с доктором удалось, скажем так, накормить это существо. Теперь оно работает. 

— Мне непременно нужно на него взглянуть. 

Инспектор бросил на него странный взгляд, в котором симпатия мешалась с раздражением.

— Да, — сказал он холодно, — вы ведь любопытны. 

Доверительная атмосфера разбилась вдребезги, как стекло, в которое запустили камнем. 

— Если вы о нашей сегодняшней встрече, так это не ваше дело, сэр! — Ивлин вспыхнул от стыда и гнева. 

— Я ничего не говорил.

— С тем же успехом могли бы сказать!

Хэнбейн сжал губы и секунду помолчал. 

— Вы должны быть осторожны, — сказал он. — Не знаю, что вы рассчитывали получить в Уайтчепеле, но вряд ли удар свинцовой дубинкой по голове. 

— Я могу за себя постоять.

— Если кто-то потребует ваш кошелёк, отдайте ему деньги и не сопротивляйтесь, не то у тех, кто хотел вас просто обворовать, появится причина вас убить.

Ивлин почувствовал, как его пробрала дрожь. 

— Вы слишком большое значение придаёте этому маленькому инциденту, — сказал он с небрежным смешком. — Люди бывают там ежедневно — я имею в виду, люди моего круга, — и ничего с ними не случается.

— Вы бы удивились, какие неприятные вещи случаются с людьми вашего круга в Уайтчепеле и насколько часто это происходит. 

— Ну… вы преувеличиваете, правда? Насчёт убийств. Никто ведь не хочет попасть на виселицу. 

— Обитателям этого района виселицы бояться не с руки, — сухо сказал инспектор. — Долго там не живут, каким бы делом ни занимались. Возможно, вы видели объявление о пропавшем инженере. 

— Да, это ужасно. Бедный Кеннеди. Его тело так и не нашли?

Повисла пауза. Инспектор глядел на Ивлина во все глаза, постукивая себя по губам кончиком указательного пальца. 

— Я не должен был этого знать, верно? 

— Действительно, — сказал Хэнбейн, посмотрев на Ивлина с обманчивой кротостью. — Вы куда более осведомлённый человек, чем я мог себе представить. Возможно, мне следовало начать день с визита к вам — и я бы уже раскрыл пару дел.

— Вы занимаетесь и делом Кеннеди тоже?

— Нет, но инспектор, который занимается, наверняка будет рад с вами пообщаться. 

— Это обязательно? Я был не так уж хорошо знаком с Кеннеди. 

— Не так уж близко? — уточнил Хэнбейн. 

— Знаете, эти ваши намёки… Это просто невежливо, в конце концов! 

Хэнбейн смерил его холодным взглядом. Ивлин разозлился. В прошлый раз они хорошо поговорили. Ивлин думал даже, что они могут стать друзьями. Сейчас инспектор вёл себя так, будто в первый раз его видит. 

— Сэр, вы, кажется, не вполне понимаете, в какой ситуации оказались, — произнёс инспектор. 

Ивлин заметил, что белки глаз Хэнбейна покраснели, а кожа на скулах натянулась от усталости.

— Послушайте, — сказал он, — я расскажу вам, что знаю, и мы оставим это между нами. 

— Не могу вам этого обещать.

— Не будьте таким подозрительным! Присаживайтесь в это кресло. Я налью вам коньяку. Нам действительно есть о чём поговорить.

Хэнбейн неохотно снял пальто и позволил усадить себя в кресло. Его спина была всё такой же прямой, а взгляд — всё таким же полицейским. Ивлин разлил по бокалам коньяк, подал один Хэнбейну, сел в кресло напротив и рассказал о поручении Кеннеди и о том, как он узнал об исчезновении тела.

— Я хотел бы взглянуть на механизм, — сказал инспектор.

Он немного смягчился, но всё ещё держал бокал в руке, не прикасаясь к его содержимому. 

— Разумеется. — Ивлин поднялся и открыл ящик стола, в который положил шкатулку. 

Ящик был пуст. Некоторое время Ивлин бессмысленно смотрел внутрь, надеясь, что шкатулка возникнет внутри сама собой. Открыл другие ящики. Прошёл по комнате, оглядывая шкафы, столы и полки. 

— Её нет, — сказал он. — Чушь какая-то. 

— Может быть, прислуга переставила? 

— Наверное. Я спрошу у Бэнкса.

— Спросите лучше, не появлялись ли в ваше отсутствие гости, — посоветовал инспектор. 

— Простите?

— Военные забрали все документы Ланселина, всё, что было в его лаборатории. Возможно, кто-то из них добрался и до вашего механизма, — в голосе Хэнбейна прозвучало ожесточение, хотя он и пытался его скрыть. 

— Бэнкс сообщил бы мне о любых визитёрах.

— Вы уверены? 

Ивлин растерянно улыбнулся.

— Что происходит?

Хэнбейн осушил бокал, встал и снял пальто.

— Давайте поищем механизм вместе, — предложил он. 

Они обыскали кабинет, но шкатулку так и не нашли. Ивлин вызвал дворецкого. Несмотря на поздний час, тот немедленно отправился расспрашивать слуг. Никто не признался в том, что брал шкатулку, и никто — в том, что в отсутствие Ивлина дом посещали незваные гости. Могли ли военные запугать его слуг? Так или иначе, а механизм пропал. Ивлин был в ярости.

— Я не оставлю этого без последствий, — процедил он, соображая, к кому из знакомых может обратиться за помощью. 

— На вашем месте я не стал бы поднимать шум, — посоветовал Хэнбейн. — Репутация Кеннеди выглядит всё более сомнительной, так же как и его манипуляции с загадочными механизмами, которыми интересуются военные. Как выглядела шкатулка?

Ивлин попытался описать её, как сумел. 

— Почему этот предмет так важен? В чём замешан Кеннеди? Он кого-то боялся и никому не доверял. 

— Но вам он доверился, — заметил инспектор. 

— Потому что я родственник Сары. Он хотел связаться с Сарой. Она бы смогла сказать, что это значит. Сплошные головоломки. 

— Кстати, о головоломках.

Хэнбейн протянул Ивлину конвертик. 

— Айронсайд просил передать. Говорил о каком-то пари.

— А, так его тётушке удалось расшифровать послание! — Ивлин поспешно открыл конверт. 

«Дорогой Ивлин!  
Моё письмо покажется тебе странным, но, пожалуйста, не подумай, что я сумасшедшая. Речь идёт о вещи чрезвычайной важности. Прошу тебя, как только получишь моё послание, немедленно посети Блэкуэлдера и потребуй вернуть механизм. Он знает, какой. Это очень-очень важно. Передай, что если он откажется, ты отсудишь у него права на Любимцев Ланселина, а ещё скажи, что всё знаешь о Звезде. Раскрыть больше я не имею права, иначе поставлю твою жизнь под угрозу. Сара». 

— Кажется, вам нужно это увидеть, — сказал Ивлин. 

— Головоломку? — инспектор улыбнулся. 

— В то утро, когда я вернулся в Лондон, дворецкий принёс мне письмо от Сары. Она отправила его незадолго до смерти, и я не смог получить его вовремя. Сначала я подумал, что письмо послано мне по ошибке: там были только цифры. Однако сейчас я вижу, что ошибки не было. Наверное, Сара боялась, что письмо прочтут посторонние… Хотя, по правде говоря, рисковала, что его не прочитаю даже я. Никогда не был силён в математике, цифры меня пугают. 

По мере того как инспектор читал, его лицо принимало всё более удивлённое выражение. 

— Мне это ни о чём не говорит, — поспешно заверил Ивлин. — Разве только вот что: на крышке футляра механизма, который я должен был передать Саре, выгравирована пятиконечная звезда. 

— Стало быть, Ланселинов и Кеннеди действительно связывал совместный проект, и Блэкуэлдер о нём знает. Я нанесу ему визит завтра утром. Да, возможно, вы сможете подсказать мне имя ещё одного знакомого профессора. «В.Анст…» — кто это может быть?

Ивлин онемел. 

— Вижу, что вы его знаете, — инспектор прищурился. 

— Да. А в чём дело? Если это какой-нибудь пустяк, мне бы не хотелось доставлять этому человеку неприятности. 

— Мы нашли письмо, адресованное ему профессором Ланселином. Письмо невинное, всего лишь просьба о встрече, однако письмо нашли на теле убитого человека. 

— Я его знаю? Убитого?

— Вам о чём-нибудь говорит фамилия «Хаттон»?

— Нет, никогда не слышал. У Виктора много знакомых. 

— Виктор, стало быть? 

— Виктор Анструтер. Вы хотите с ним встретиться?

— Было бы желательно. 

Инспектор заметил колебания Ивлина. Он вздохнул и произнёс:

— Поверьте, если мистер Анструтер не имеет отношения к делу, я не стану тратить на него время. Работы нам и без того хватает. 

— Ну, разумеется. — Ивлин замялся. — Если вы не против поговорить с Виктором у него дома, думаю, он не станет возражать. Я свяжусь с ним утром и попрошу принять вас. 

Хэнбейн согласился и встал, чтобы распрощаться, но Ивлин его удержал.

— Допьём коньяк, — сказал он. — Все эти тайны и загадки нужно выдержать в хорошем алкоголе, чтобы они стали удобоваримыми. 

Хэнбейн переступил с ноги на ногу, бросил взгляд на своё пальто. Потом его усталое лицо смягчилось, и он вновь опустился в кресло. 

— Понимаю, что от мыслей о преступлениях отвлечься трудно, — сказал Ивлин, — но, может быть, мы поговорим и о чём-нибудь другом?

Он снова наполнил оба бокала, сдерживая желание протянуть руку и коснуться запястья Хэнбейна под белой манжетой сорочки. 

— Это ваша матушка? — спросил Хэнбейн, глядя на портрет над камином. 

— Да.

— Вы очень похожи. 

Вишнёвые глаза женщины на портрете сияли, полуулыбка обещала и безмятежность, и страсть. 

— Она умерла, когда мне было четырнадцать. Я не мог в это поверить. В ней было столько жизни, столько тепла! 

Хэнбейн достал портсигар, вынул сигарету, однако мгновение спустя отложил её, не зажжённую, на подлокотник кресла.

— Вы до сих пор по ней тоскуете? 

— Да. А ваша матушка жива?

— Увы, я тоже рано её потерял. Остались лишь детские воспоминания. 

Воспоминания, быстролетные мгновения, бабочки с яркими крыльями, приколотые к пробковым доскам нашей памяти, — всё такие же яркие, но уже мёртвые. Никогда им не взлететь. 

— Моя мать тоже была красавица, — продолжал Хэнбейн. — Отец тяжело переживал её потерю. Он и до её смерти не был душевным человеком, а после окончательно отдалился от нас с сестрой. Возможно, это был его способ пережить горе, а может быть, такова уж была его натура. Как я ни старался, я ни в чём не мог ему угодить и в конце концов оставил это бесполезное занятие. Мы постоянно спорили, и отец не смягчался, пока я не получал по заслугам.

Ивлин понимающе кивнул, и они замолчали. В каминной трубе тихо рокотала тяга, потом на решётку свалился кусок угля. Хэнбейн удобнее расположился в кресле. Теперь он выглядел не таким настороженным. 

— Письмо мисс Ланселин осталось у Айронсайда. Хотите, чтобы его вам вернули?

— Оставьте себе. Завтра слуги продолжат поиски механизма. Вы всё же настаиваете, чтобы я поговорил с инспектором, ведущим расследование убийства Кеннеди? 

По лицу Хэнбейна пробежала тень сомнения. Он смотрел на Ивлина, словно ждал, что тот подскажет ему нужные слова. Ивлину нравилась его твёрдость, скрытая под безупречными манерами, его волевой рот… Интересно, каков он на вкус.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — В этом деле слишком много смертей.

— Ну почему всё так запутанно? — посетовал Ивлин. 

— Так оно и бывает, — сказал Хэнбейн. — Расследование преступления напоминает прогулку по зеркальной комнате: приходится всё время проверять то, что якобы видел собственными глазами. 

— Почему вы этим занимаетесь? 

Хэнбейн нахмурился, подбирая слова.

— Иногда — правда, нечасто — мне кажется, что я сделал что-то стоящее, и тогда мир вокруг успокаивается, становится таким, каким должен быть. Как будто жестокости и грязи в нём становится меньше. 

— Я мог бы помочь вам. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Хэнбейн. — Только одно условие: сведения, которыми я с вами делюсь, не должны выйти за пределы этой комнаты, пока я не дам разрешения. Я могу вам доверять? 

Ивлин улыбнулся и протянул руку. Хэнбейн пожал её.

— Я всё же пойду. Уже поздно. 

После его ухода Бэнкс явился спросить, не нужно ли Ивлину чего-нибудь ещё. 

— Завтра обыщите каждую комнату в этом доме. Мне нужна эта шкатулка. 

— Да, сэр. Это очень неприятно, сэр. Утром я ещё раз поговорю с прислугой. 

— Хорошо. И скажите, чтобы мне приготовили ванну. 

Ивлин потягивал коньяк, вчитываясь в послание Сары, пока у него не заболела голова. Потом, прихватив бокал, отправился в ванную комнату. Эмалированная ванна присела на львиных лапах, ожидая его. Благоуханное тепло, поднимавшееся от воды, ласкало, словно любящие руки. Ивлин задержал дыхание и погрузился с головой. Вынырнув, пригладил волосы, смахнул воду с лица. 

Интересно, каково это — быть в постели с Адамом Хэнбейном? Как он будет двигаться? Каково это — чувствовать его прикосновения, его поцелуи? Дрожь пробежала по его телу. В висках стучала кровь. Ивлин чувствовал, как лихорадочно горят его щёки. Он закрыл глаза, и ему представился берег моря: шум прибоя, белый песок и чьи-то следы на нём — отпечатки длинных босых ступней. 

***  
Адам не ел весь день, и коньяк произвёл такой эффект, словно его впрыснули прямо в жилы. Или то было возбуждение от встречи с Линделлом? Усталость, навалившаяся в конце дня, исчезла бесследно. Адам чувствовал необъяснимый прилив энергии и решил пройтись пешком. 

Буря унеслась в Ирландию, небо выглядело новёхоньким, свежевымытым. От этого ошеломительного, всепроникающего блеска, от запаха тающего снега в порывах ветра, не успевшего смешаться с нечистым лондонским воздухом, у Адама кружилась голова и мир казался ослепительным и прекрасным, будто то, что до сих пор считалось небосклоном, было всего лишь раскрашенной декорацией, и вот она рухнула, и настоящее небо раскинулось над городом во всей своей бездонной глубине.

Адам запрокинул голову и вдохнул так жадно, что миновавший его пожилой джентльмен с докторским саквояжем замедлил шаг и взглянул на него с профессиональной озабоченностью. Адам, смутившись, принял деловой вид и поспешил подозвать такси.

Полчаса спустя он рассчитался с шофёром и ступил на мостовую, поморщившись, когда острая боль пронзила колено. Огни города мерцали, как драгоценные камни. В соседних домах ярко горел свет, приветливый и тёплый. Над улицей витал аромат бифштексов и жареного лука. В окнах двигались силуэты: обычные люди, живущие обычной жизнью. И, конечно, каждый думает, что он не такой, как все. А сам-то Адам кто? Мелкий чиновник. Он чувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Заметил ли Линделл его влечение? Он бродит по Уайтчепелу в поисках приключений, а Адам — всего лишь докучливый полицейский. Или нет? 

Адаму казалось, что во взглядах и словах Линделла, адресованных ему, было что-то особенное. К несчастью, малый опыт любовных интриг не позволял судить об этом с уверенностью.

Горничная впустила Адама в дом. Он поднялся к себе, переоделся и прошёл в гостиную. Опустил тяжёлую зелёную штору на окне, зажёг лампу. Под стеклянным колпаком вспыхнул голубоватый свет, озарив мебель и серый с розовым узором ковёр. Сняв чайник со спиртовки, Адам налил себе чашку и уселся в кресло с книгой. В комнате воцарились тепло, уют и тишина, если не считать чуть слышного шипения газа и шелеста снежинок по стеклу. Механически пробежав глазами несколько строк, он понял, что не может сосредоточиться. Час был поздний; он лёг, однако сон не шёл.

Утром он отправится к Блэкуэлдеру. Сара Ланселин была чрезвычайно возбуждена и встревожена и поэтому могла преувеличивать значимость загадочного механизма, однако этот вопрос, безусловно, заслуживал рассмотрения. В конце концов, женщина стала жертвой спланированного убийства, и это доказывало, что она имела веские основания для тревоги. У семьи Ланселин была тайна, и Блэкуэлдер был в неё посвящён. Разумеется, он будет всячески увиливать. Механизм. Звезда. На ящиках в лаборатории Ланселина были выгравированы пятиконечные звёзды, сержант добросовестно их описал. Линделл сказал, что и на крышке футляра механизма, переданного ему Кеннеди, была такая же. 

Анструтер. Письмо пустяковое, но почему Хаттон таскал его с собой, зашив за подкладку? Кажется, Линделл очень привязан к этому «В.Анст…». Беспокоится о его судьбе. И с Кеннеди он был хорошо знаком. В Уайтчепеле легко можно отыскать заведения для любителей порки. Не их же Линделл искал? Адам перевернул подушку, ставшую слишком горячей. 

Мгновения истончались, словно сухие листья. Тому, кто страдает бессонницей, ночь кажется нескончаемой. Адам долго лежал, всматриваясь в потолок, не в силах сосредоточиться ни на одной из мыслей. Тени скользили по белой поверхности, словно тень от ресниц по щеке. Уснул он только под утро. 

***  
Утро Кармоди начиналось с чашки чаю, утро Риордана — с чашки кофе. Бродбент пил молоко, наливая его из бутылки, поставленной в термос со льдом. 

— Матушка дала, — сказал он смущённо. — Говорит, полезно от чахотки. Когда такой туман, чахотка близко. 

Оба старших инспектора глубокомысленно покивали, вогнав сержанта в краску. 

— А вам, Хэнбейн, чего налить? — осведомился Кармоди. 

— Разве что коньяку, — сказал Адам. — Потому что прямо сейчас мы с сержантом едем к лорду Блэкуэлдеру.

— Для храбрости? — Кажется, молоко придало сержанту нахальства. — Он будет очень недоволен.

— Этого я не боюсь, но к такому морозу, который стоит у него в доме, подготовиться не помешает, — ответил Адам добродушно. 

— Вы ведь его уже допросили, — заметил Риордан.

— Допросили? — Адам усмехнулся. — Несколько робких вопросов, из которых главным был «Не соблаговолит ли ваша светлость нас принять?».

— Сегодня что-то изменилось? 

Кармоди налил новую чашку, взял молоко Бродбента и подлил себе в чай. 

— Да, есть кое-что. Мой информатор… — Адам запнулся. Кармоди помрачнел и принялся ожесточенно дуть на чай. — Мой информатор сообщил, что Сара Ланселин передала Блэкуэлдеру какую-то вещь. Какой-то механизм. И незадолго до смерти очень настаивала на том, чтобы вернуть его обратно. 

— Может быть, та шкатулка, которую Ланселин унесла из дома? — сообразил Риордан. 

— Возможно. Надеюсь, удастся это выяснить. Паромобили ещё не все разобрали?

— Если поторопитесь, успеете отхватить самый плохонький, — сказал Кармоди. 

Вышло по его слову: заведующий машинным двором мстительно предоставил Адаму тот самый мобиль, который помяло парочистом во время предыдущего визита Адама к Блэкуэлдеру. Адам уже забрался в салон, когда запыхавшийся констебль подбежал к паромобилю и протянул записку, которую только что принесли: Линделл договорился о встрече с Анструтером в три часа пополудни. 

На этот раз лакей доложил о прибытии полиции без запинки. Видимо, привык. 

В кабинете сегодня было немного теплее, зато в воздухе витал неприятный запах, напоминающий о гнили и тлении. Возможно, то было благоухание весеннего Лондона, пробивающееся из-за окон. 

Блэкуэлдер был раздражён до крайности и рассердился ещё сильнее, когда сержант извлёк из кармана записную книжку, цанговый карандаш и принял деловой вид. 

— Я полагал, что мы с вами всё выяснили в прошлый раз, инспектор.

— Старший инспектор, с вашего позволения. Я тоже так полагал, но выяснилось, что кое о чём вы умолчали.

Блэкуэлдер сощурил глаза и шевельнул тяжёлой нижней челюстью. Глаза у него были красные, лицо опухшее, однако идеально выбритое, длинные волосы, тщательно уложенные волнами, густо лоснились от помады. 

— Вот как? И о чём же я умолчал, инспектор? 

— За день до смерти Сара Ланселин унесла из дома шкатулку с каким-то механизмом. 

Адам говорил уверенно, хотя, разумеется, мог лишь подозревать, что было в шкатулке. С тем же успехом Сара могла отнести в банк драгоценности, заподозрив, что миссис Вуд нечиста на руку. 

— Она передала механизм вам? Доверенное лицо мисс Ланселин в ближайшее время потребует эту вещь обратно. 

— У меня нет никакого механизма, и мисс Ланселин ко мне не приходила, — процедил Блэкуэлдер. — Господи, ну и фантазия у вас! 

Он рассмеялся, но взгляд его стал ещё тяжелее. 

— Вы знакомы с мистером Эдвином Кеннеди? — сменил тему Адам. 

— Кто это? 

— Он работал инженером в компании Брунела. 

— По-вашему, если я финансировал одного изобретателя, то должен знать всех инженеров в этом городе?

— Возможно, и должны. Может быть, вы познакомились через Звезду?

Вопрос застал Блэкуэлдера врасплох. Глаза его остекленели, как глаза чучел на стенах, и выражали теперь так же мало. Перехватив взгляд Адама, он овладел собой, не сумев, впрочем, сделать это как следует: лицо побагровело, на лбу вздулась вена. Он молчал, но Адам чувствовал, как лихорадочно работает его мозг. 

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — произнёс он без прежней самоуверенности. 

— Вам известно, что мистер Кеннеди мёртв? 

— Уж не хотите ли сказать, что и к его смерти я имею какое-то отношение? Советую вам поаккуратнее разбрасываться подобными обвинениями! 

— Я вас ни в чём не обвиняю. 

— Ваши подозрения смехотворны. 

— В убийствах нет ничего смехотворного, — сказал Адам бесстрастно.

Хмурая складка прорезала лоб Блэкуэлдера, он потянулся к звонку. 

— Вы уверены, что не приютили одного из Любимцев Ланселина? — спросил Адам, не зная, чем его пронять.

— С чего вы взяли? 

Блэкуэлдер надменно усмехнулся. 

— Запах, — объяснил Адам. — Когда мы нашли сундуки с мёртвыми Любимцами на чердаке Ланселина, там пахло так же. 

Блэкуэлдер откинулся назад, ударившись затылком о высокую спинку кресла. На его лице отразились изумление и паника. 

— Что вы сказали? Я вас не понимаю.

Его голос тоже изменился, теперь в нём прорезались истерические, визгливые нотки. 

— Чего ради вы меня преследуете? Я не убивал мисс Ланселин и не трогал её отца. Я ничего не знаю. Оставьте меня, не то пожалеете. Лишитесь работы, и не только в полиции — стоит мне слово сказать, никто вас не примет, умрёте в канаве! 

Адам не отвечал. Остуженный его молчанием, Блэкуэлдер опомнился и сам осознал, что в приступе гнева перешёл границы допустимого. Достав из кармана платок, он вытер губы и вперился в Адама пристальным взглядом. 

— Я не знаю ничего о тайнах Ланселина, это моё последнее слово. — Его голос стал твёрже. — А теперь уходите. 

— Прежде чем прогонять меня, подумайте вот о чём: несколько человек, посвящённых в эти тайны, уже мертвы. Вы не опасаетесь за свою жизнь?

— Не смейте мне угрожать!

— Это не я вам угрожаю. Я вам не враг. Напротив, у нас вы можете получить защиту. 

— Я уже дал ответ, иного не услышите. — Блэкуэлдер окончательно пришёл в себя. — Мне никто не угрожает, кроме одного полицейского, одержимого идеей фикс. Покиньте мой дом немедленно, не то прикажу вас вывести.

Адам встал и сделал знак сержанту.

— Не прощаюсь с вами, сэр Реджинальд.

— Убирайтесь!

— Скоро увидимся. 

На этот раз к дверям полицейских провожал лакей, наступавший им на пятки. Похоже, Блэкуэлдер боялся, что они вернутся или вздумают обшарить дом. 

— Замечание о запахе проняло его не на шутку, — сказал сержант. — Неужели и вправду прячет где-то Любимца? Может быть, в сейфе?

— Даже если и так, владеть подгнившим осьминогом — не преступление. Разве что он опасается военных. Пусть помаринуется до завтрашнего утра. Возможно, поразмыслив, он станет сговорчивей. 

Они вышли на улицу. 

— Что теперь?

Сержант ждал указаний, вопросительно глядя на инспектора. Адам достал часы и откинул крышку. 

— У меня встреча в три часа. Помните «В.Анст…»?

— Вы его нашли? 

— Узнаю точно после встречи. Перекушу где-нибудь в городе и сразу отправлюсь, а вы езжайте в Ярд. Пусть Кармоди поговорит с Поллардом, меня интересуют любые упоминания о механизмах в футляре с изображением звезды или о Звезде с заглавной буквы. 

— Вот интересно, — сказал сержант задумчиво. — А я ведь видел механизм как раз в такой коробке. Мешанина из винтиков, шпунтиков, колёсиков и пружинок, с линзой внутри. 

— Где? — Адам остановился. 

— В лаборатории Ланселина. 

— Но в описи его нет. 

— Потом что его не привозили в Ярд. Среди вещдоков его не было. 

Они переглянулись. 

— Возможно, убийца хотел украсть не только тело инженера? — предположил сержант. 

— Значит, у нас пропал уже третий механизм в коробке, — сказал Адам. 

— Почему третий? — удивился сержант. 

Адам понял, что проговорился. О шкатулке Кеннеди он никому не сообщил, так же, как и о предстоящем разговоре с Анструтером. И, разумеется, о роли Ивлина Линделла в этом деле. 

— Один пропал из лаборатории Ланселина, другой — из его дома, — сказал он. — Плюс тот, что у Блэкуэлдера. 

— Тот, что из дома Ланселина, и тот, что у Блэкуэлдера, — один и тот же, — указал сержант. 

— А может быть, нет. Может быть, это две разных шкатулки, — возразил Адам. 

— Да, — протянул Бродбент, запутавшись. 

Адам его не винил. Он и сам понял, что механизмов могло быть сколько угодно. 

Мимо проносились таксометры и частные «Т-мобили», паровые грузовики увязали в снегу по чугунное днище, даром что мостовую чистили полчаса назад, их торжествующе обгоняли фермерские фургоны, запряжённые битюгами с лохматыми бабками, в стёганых попонах. Пролетели лёгкие, почти игрушечные сани, возница, правивший стоя, лихо огибал экипажи, иногда залетая на тротуар. В прошлом году в моде были «тройки», однако они так затрудняли движение, что кататься на них в Лондоне запретили. За городом эта забава по-прежнему была распространённой, хотя породистых орловских рысаков могли себе позволить лишь богачи. 

Странное чувство наполнило Адама: все здания и предметы находились на своём месте, и вид их, даже самых безобразных, доставлял ему удовольствие, как ребёнку доставляет удовольствие вид потрёпанных мишек и облезлых солдатиков. Всё это принадлежало ему. Огромный уродливый город облегал его, как старое любимое пальто, как вторая кожа. 

Адам отпустил сержанта и прошёл через сквер. Дорожки замело, догадаться, где они, можно было только по живым изгородям; старые буки сомкнули кроны над маленьким бронзовым памятником Героям Провиденса. Угоди осколок чуть выше, в бедренную артерию, Адам стал бы одним из них. Снег снова начал падать, медленно, плавно, почти ласково, словно так любил этот город, что не в силах был с ним расстаться. Снежинки наполняли улицы туманным молочным сиянием. Адам повернул голову, почти ожидая увидеть приснившееся ему циклопическое колесо, возносящееся над скопищем домов. Сегодня оно стало бы символом Джаггернаута, безжалостной судьбы. Ланселины, Кеннеди, Хаттон, Леденчик Пик — их жизни, словно солома, втоптаны в землю и новой жизнью не прорастут. Почему Сара Ланселин полосовала себя бритвой — чтобы не думать о нависшей опасности? Почему она не обратилась в полицию? Что создали Ланселины?

Адам огляделся и обнаружил себя на Эрлз-корт-роуд. Отсюда можно было добраться до «Гиацинта» и выпить кофе с коньяком. Он свернул и быстро зашагал вниз по Фулем-роуд между магазинчиками, мимо православной церкви и галереи «Лафайет». Ресторанчик стоял на маленькой площади, яркие огни ламп переливались, освещая снег под витринами. Если лето выдавалось сухим, на улицу выставляли столики и плетёные стулья. Сегодня площадь продувало ледяным ветром. Из двери вышел худой старик с военной выправкой, за ним — крупная дама в очень мохнатой меховой шапке. 

Адам вошёл в ресторан, снял пальто, оставив его на вешалке, и сел у окна. Немного снегу набилось под воротник. В тепле он растаял, и по спине потекла струйка воды, обшлага брюк тоже промокли. Адам сделал заказ.

— Кто-то забыл портсигар, — сказал он, показав на серебряную сигаретницу, лежавшую на столике. 

— Кажется, этот господин ещё не ушёл, — ответил официант, неуверенно озираясь. 

В этот момент в дальнем конце зала появился мужчина, который направился к столику. Адам машинально привстал. Человек жестом остановил его.

— Ничего, ничего. Буду рад, если вы составите мне компанию. Добрый день, инспектор.

— Добрый день, майор.

Они с Ридом пожали друг другу руки и наконец сели. Адам заказал полдюжины устриц и говяжью вырезку, майор — седло барашка. 

— Метеорологическая служба сообщает об одиннадцати дюймах снега в Гайд-парке, — сказал майор.

Адам вздохнул. 

— Сможем мы когда-нибудь говорить о чём-то, кроме снега? 

— Может быть, летом? — предположил майор. 

— Летом мы будем говорить о том, как хорошо, что снега нет.

Майор улыбнулся своей странной, уродливо-обаятельной улыбкой. 

— По крайней мере, не об убийствах. Виновник гибели мисс Ланселин ещё не пойман? Я не видел в газетах ничего, что относилось бы к этому делу. Словно ничего и не было. 

Должно быть, неназываемое ведомство позаботилось, подумал Адам. 

— Мы ведём расследование, — сказал он уклончиво. — Майор, профессор Ланселин был с вами откровенен?

— Иногда. 

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали об обществе, клубе… или, возможно, торговом консорциуме под названием «Звезда»? 

— Какое легкомысленное название. — Майор лукаво улыбнулся.* — Нет, не слышал. 

*«Этуаль» («звезда») устар. — модная актриса, выступающая в лёгких жанрах и отличающаяся лёгкостью нравов.

— Кажется, к этому обществу принадлежал Ланселин и через него познакомился с Блэкуэлдером. 

Майор разделывался со своим барашком, ловко держа вилку искусственной рукой. 

— Блэкуэлдер? Я бы не стал тревожить этого человека без особой необходимости. 

— Вам что-то о нём известно?

— Ничего, что могло бы вам помочь. Но мне известно всё о кругах, в которых он вращается. Поверьте, вы поступите мудро, если оставите его в покое. 

— Я не могу оставить его в покое, пока не уверюсь, что он не причастен к преступлению. А он, судя по всему, причастен. 

— Вы ничего не добьётесь, инспектор, кроме неприятностей для себя самого. — Майор взглянул Адаму в глаза. — Вы не отступитесь, верно?

Адам покачал головой. 

— В таком случае позвольте помочь вам. Не предпринимайте ничего. Скажите, какие сведения вам нужны, и я постараюсь их раздобыть. 

— Почему?

Майор пожал плечами. 

— Ланселин был мне другом. С его дочерью я почти не был знаком, но её судьба мне не безразлична.

— Мне нужна информация о Звезде. Возможно, это научный клуб, сообщество изобретателей? Они делают механизмы, маркированные изображением пятилучевой звезды. 

— Какая у вас интересная работа, инспектор. — Майор промокнул салфеткой губы и улыбнулся. — Иногда я скучаю по службе. Военная служба большую часть времени представляет собой унылую рутину: попытки преодолеть гарнизонную скуку с помощью муштры, а краткие периоды оживления заканчиваются мясорубкой. Но есть в ней своя прелесть. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Адам. 

— Я заметил, что вы служили. Выправку не скроешь. Буду рад быть полезен брату по оружию. 

Расплатившись по счету, они вышли из кафе и обменялись рукопожатиями на прощание. Рид поспешил через дорогу. Мгновение Адам смотрел, как майор быстро идёт к остановке омнибуса, потом, вздрогнув от порыва ледяного ветра, подозвал кэб. Пора было ехать к Анструтеру. 

***  
Слуга провёл Адама по широким ступенькам на лестничную площадку, украшенную жардиньерками и горшками с папоротниками, а затем по коридору, освещённому газовыми лампами в виде тюльпанов. 

За спиной послышались шаги. Адам повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Линделлом. Секунду они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Линделл протянул руку, и они обменялись рукопожатием.

— Добрый день, инспектор Хэнбейн. Виктор вас ждёт, проходите. 

Огонь ярко пылал в камине, богато украшенный чёрный чугунный фон которого дополняли керамические плитки насыщенных золотистых тонов. На стенах висели персидские миниатюры, изображавшие павлинов, прогуливающихся вокруг таинственных кустов и деревьев, и восточных принцев на тонконогих лошадках. Хозяин дома покоился на обитой бархатом кушетке. Увидев Адама, он важно кивнул.

— Вот он, тот самый знаменитый полицейский! Присаживайтесь, дорогой мой. Или вас нельзя так называть? Это ведь не преступление? 

Адама поразила исключительная красота этого человека. Даже сейчас, после того, как годы и излишества испортили когда-то безупречную кожу Виктора Анструтера и покрыли белки глаз красноватыми прожилками, изящество его движений оставалось неизменным. Его наряд состоял из вышитых жемчугом турецких туфель на меху, очень узкого парчового халата, сверкающего под светом ламп, и фески с золотой кистью. Рядом стоял готовый к употреблению кальян. 

— Итак, чем обязан вашему визиту? Ивлин не пожелал мне ничего сообщать — видимо, боялся испортить сюрприз. 

— Сюрприз, боюсь, не из приятных, — ответил Адам, усаживаясь в предложенное кресло; слишком мягкое, оно тотчас засосало его в свои глубины, так что колени задрались едва не выше головы, чего гостеприимный хозяин, безусловно, и добивался. 

— Не бывает неприятных сюрпризов, бывают скучные. Итак?

— Я хотел бы поговорить о ваших отношениях с профессором Ланселином. Вы, конечно, знаете, что случилось с его дочерью. 

— Я даже знаю, что случилось с ним самим. Ивлин — кузен Сары, их матери были сёстрами. Но мои отношения с профессором? Мы не общались. 

— Так вы не были знакомы лично? 

Анструтер поднял бокал и отпил ещё немного вина. На его губах появилась лёгкая улыбка, едва обозначившаяся, но ясно показавшая Адаму, что его считают наивным. 

Этот человек любил рисоваться, но глупцом он не был. 

— Я встречался с ним. Хотел, чтобы он сделал для меня цветок. 

Линделл поглядел удивлённо. 

— Да, милый, — сказал ему Анструтер, — ты этого не знал. Но ведь и цветок он мне не сделал. Хотя я ему заплатил, да-да, заплатил, а когда профессор погиб, не стал требовать деньги назад. Я никогда не требую вернуть мне долги и никогда не возвращаю их сам. Я хотел стальную гвоздику: такую, знаете ли, бутоньерку из металла, в точности как настоящая гвоздика, только стальная. Мне было нужно, чтобы она раскрывала лепестки и даже, может быть, светилась. Немного вульгарно, зато как эффектно! С ней я вошёл бы в историю моды. Мою гвоздику запомнили бы. Поразить свет совсем нетрудно, но сделать так, чтобы тебя запомнили, — о, это почти невозможно! Нужно быть всегда забавным, умным и циничным, и всё равно тебя забывают через пять минут после того, как ты откланяешься. Иногда это чрезвычайно утомительно.

Анструтер тяжело вздохнул и взмахнул холёной белой рукой. 

— Ивлин, милый, почему ты стоишь у окна? Садись поближе. Вина?

— Нет, спасибо. 

— А вам, инспектор? Налить вам чего-нибудь? Рекомендую «Вин Мариани» — волшебная вещь, поистине эликсир Цирцеи. 

— От эликсира Цирцеи люди, как мне помнится, превращались в свиней, — сказал Адам.

Кокаину он не доверял, даром что его нахваливали как панацею. 

— Не все. Кто-то становился львом, а кто-то — жеребцом. — Анструтер демонстративно обвёл взглядом ноги Адама, выставленные напоказ, и издал смешок. 

Адам ощутил острое желание дать ему затрещину. 

— Я даже написал об этом стихи. Я поэт, знаете ли. Распространяю свои вирши среди друзей — тех, что не успеют вовремя убежать. Линделл так любезен, что хвалит мои книги, однако подозреваю, что всякий намёк на античность нагоняет на него смертельную скуку. Мой дражайший друг питает неистребимую страсть к историям о кровавых убийствах, путешествиях в неведомые страны, сражениях туповатых, но героических персонажей и прочим подростковым радостям. 

Линделл, по-видимому, не знал, смеяться или протестовать.

— Это совершенно неинтересно инспектору Хэнбейну, — сказал он. — Будет лучше, если мы вернёмся к делу.

— Был бы вам признателен, — согласился Адам и, не удержавшись, прибавил: — Вообще-то я полагал, что все античные истории — как раз о кровавых убийствах, путешествиях в неведомые страны и героических сражениях туповатых персонажей. 

Линделл засмеялся. Анструтер тоже улыбнулся, но не искренне. Видимо, чужое остроумие его не радовало.

— Многих ли античных авторов вы читали? — спросил он, откинув голову и глядя на Адама сверху вниз, словно римский император на невесть каким образом пробившегося к нему плебея. 

— Широкое понятие. Давайте определим, где именно нам следует остановиться, чтобы я мог ответить, кого из них я не читал. В известном смысле и Августин — античный автор. 

Анструтер, очевидно, понял, что лёгкой победы ему не видать, и решил не утруждать себя спором. Рассмеявшись, он взмахнул рукой, как бы отбрасывая камень преткновения прочь от себя. 

— Вероятно, вы правы и я слишком строг к моему… Ивлину. Я и сам почитаю удовольствие главным критерием литературной оценки. Читать книги — всё равно что дегустировать вина. Самое высокое, райское блаженство — читать Бодлера, пока детишки чистят каминные трубы.

«Нужно много храбрости, — подумал Адам, — чтобы открыто быть таким подлецом».

— Вы плохо обо мне подумали! — Анструтер приподнялся на подушках. Его глаза засверкали радостью, почти безыскусной. — Это замечательно! Когда меня бранят, я чувствую, что живу. Если меня встречают не руганью, а улыбками, гораздо хуже: это значит, что меня не принимают всерьёз, что все мои дела бессмысленны, а усилия ничтожны. 

Адаму осталось лишь молча восхититься тем, как ловко мистер Анструтер вновь перевёл разговор на тему собственной исключительности. 

— Впрочем, в конечно итоге все усилия ничтожны. Пирра, огненного царя Эпира, сам Ганнибал называл величайшим из полководцев. Однако любому школьнику он известен пирровой победой и тем, что был убит куском черепицы, брошенным в него безымянной старухой. Пиррова слава! Как после этого прикажете всерьёз относиться к истории? Для подавляющего большинства людей её воплощением является «Жизнь двенадцати цезарей» — сборник анекдотов, записанных в общественной бане. И до чего ни коснись, дела обстоят подобным образом: законы лгут, глаза видят только то, что в состоянии увидеть, а наши собственные мысли погребены под грудой ложных идей, выдуманных невесть кем невесть когда. 

— Я простой полицейский, — сказал Адам, маскируя усмешку официальностью тона. — Никогда не мог понять, почему люди упражняются в остроумии, вместо того, чтобы сразу перейти к делу. Если вам угодно играть в волан, почему бы не заняться этим после того, как я уйду?

— Хорошо, мой дорогой инспектор, — покладисто подхватил Анструтер, — поговорим серьёзно, раз уж вам не по душе наши игры. А то, может быть, поиграем во что-нибудь другое все вместе, что скажете? 

На его губах играла самодовольная улыбка. По всей видимости, этому человеку нравилось шокировать других. 

Адам замялся. Сделать вид, что не заметил намёка, или дать понять, что не потерпит подобного обращения? Его сомнения разрешило вмешательство Линделла. 

— Давайте лучше поиграем в расследование, старший инспектор, — сказал он, сердито взглянув на Анструтера. — Задавайте прямые вопросы и не позволяйте себя сбить.

— Мне нравится твой настрой! — заявил Анструтер. — Решительность, достойная капитана крикетной команды! 

Адам внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь найти трещину в самообладании этого человека. 

— Что вы делали вчера около полудня?

Взгляд Анструтера тут же сделался уклончивым и хитрым. 

— На такие простые вопросы отвечать труднее всего. Вы сами помните в подробностях, что делали вчера около полудня?

— Да, помню. Вы провели вечер дома, в гостях или где-нибудь ещё?

Анструтер откинулся на подушки и взял трубку кальяна. Прикрыл глаза, вдыхая дым. Пауза затянулась, словно он забыл о заданном вопросе. Адам продолжал терпеливо ждать.

— Дома, — сказал Анструтер наконец. — Мы с Ивлином собирались поехать повеселиться, нужно было набраться сил. 

— Вы встречались с Томасом Хаттоном?

Анструтер широко открыл глаза. 

— Зачем мне отвечать? 

— Этот человек был убит.

— Как, и этот тоже? Что происходит в Лондоне? Куда смотрит полиция? — Анструтер сокрушённо покачал головой. — И снова спрошу: зачем мне отвечать? 

— Для того, чтобы убийца был пойман. В противном случае возникает вопрос, почему вы отказываетесь помогать полиции. 

— Уж не воображаете ли вы, что сумеете меня запугать? — тихо спросил Анструтер. 

«Надо бы», — подумал Адам.

— Я, видите ли, встречаюсь со множеством людей и далеко не у всех спрашиваю имена. Бывает так, что лишние знания омрачают приятное знакомство. 

— Вы встречаетесь и с представителями преступного мира тоже?

— Ну, мой дорогой… Как-то неловко спрашивать у человека, который доставляет тебе удовольствие, не принадлежит ли он к преступному миру. 

— Сомневаюсь, чтобы Томас Хаттон мог доставить вам удовольствие.

— Что вы обо мне знаете, мой милый? У него нашли это письмо Ланселина, вы сказали?

— Я не говорил.

Лицо Анструтера стало задумчивым, и Адам понял, что должен быть осторожнее.

— Если вы мне его опишете, я смогу вам ответить.

Адам описал внешность Хаттона. 

— Нет, никогда его не видел. Рад был поболтать с вами, инспектор, но мне пора принимать моё лекарство, — сказал Анструтер с глубокой неискренностью. — Я, видите ли, ужасно болен — реальная жизнь причиняет мне страдания, и я всячески стараюсь её избегать. А сегодня благодаря вам у меня страшный приступ реальной жизни! 

Адам понял, что больше ничего не добьётся, и позволил себя выпроводить, решив, что впоследствии постарается обеспечить мистеру Анструтеру столько приступов реальной жизни, сколько сможет. 

***  
По дороге в Ярд Адам размышлял о том, что потерял ещё один день. Блэкуэлдер и Анструтер, без сомнения, лгали и изворачивались, но невозможно было определить с уверенностью, лгали они потому, что причастны к преступлению, или по иным причинам. Возможно, они были причастны к каким-то другим преступлениям, не имеющим отношения к делу Ланселинов. 

— Вас вызывает супер, — сказал Кармоди, едва Адам вошёл в кабинет. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Не знаю. Настроение у него — хуже некуда.

Мисс Уоррен против обыкновения не приветствовала Адама дружеской улыбкой. Она сидела с идеально прямой спиной и печатала какой-то документ, не глядя по сторонам. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал Адам.

Мисс Уоррен вздохнула. 

— Кто вас расстроил? — спросил Адам.

Секретарша молча кивнула на дверь кабинета. Адам пригладил волосы и постучал в дверь. 

— Войдите! Ах, это вы, Хэнбейн. Я как раз собирался за вами послать. 

Голос суперинтенданта звучал рассерженно, даже грубо. Никогда прежде он не говорил с Адамом таким тоном. Адам заметил, что Уэйнрайт неважно выглядит: кожа вокруг глаз посерела, морщины углубились. 

— Что-то случилось, сэр?

— Вы ещё спрашиваете! Да садитесь же, не нависайте надо мной, как в допросной комнате! 

Адам сел и выжидательно посмотрел на суперинтенданта. 

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, в какое положение меня поставили? — процедил тот.

— В какое положение, сэр?

Уэйнрайт бросил на Адама свирепый взгляд. Он буквально дымился, подыскивая слова, чтобы обозначить вину Хэнбейна, но так и не нашёл их.

— На вас поступила жалоба.

— От лорда Блэкуэлдера, полагаю.

— Кажется, вы это предвидели. — Уэйнрайт покраснел. 

— После нашего утреннего разговора я предполагал, что такое возможно. 

— Что вы с ним сделали, Хэнбейн?

Голос суперинтенданта сорвался на фальцет. Уэйнрайт тут же опомнился и перешёл на свой обычный тон. 

— Я просто задавал ему вопросы. 

— Вы кричали на него? 

— Ни в коем случае, сэр. 

— Вы были грубы с ним?

— Возможно, я выразил свои сомнения в более резкой форме, чем следовало. 

Уэйнрайт опустился в кресло с выражением глубокого разочарования на лице. 

— Не могу поверить, что приходится говорить об этом с вами. От вас я такого не ожидал.

— Моё поведение не было неподобающим, сэр.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. Но по отношению к таким людям, как лорд Блэкуэлдер, мало одного только подобающего поведения. К ним нужно проявлять уважение.

— Не уверен, что могу уважать этого человека, сэр. Он скрывает необходимую для расследования информацию. 

— Вас никто не спрашивает, что вы можете, а чего не можете! Вы должны подчиняться правилам! Думаете, вы не такой, как все?

Адам вздрогнул. Раньше суперинтендант не позволял себе говорить с ним в таком тоне. Сделав над собой усилие, он сохранил бесстрастную интонацию, противопоставив своё спокойствие его ярости. 

— Сэр, мы открыли дверь и уже не сможем закрыть её. Я не намерен угрожать лорду Блэкуэлдеру или кому-то ещё, я просто хочу знать правду. Вы можете положиться на моё благоразумие и осмотрительность. Я не намерен разглашать секреты лорда Блэкуэлдера и не намерен предпринимать мер по поводу его действий, если только они не нарушают законов Империи.

Он дал суперинтенданту секунду, чтобы успокоиться, а затем изложил информацию самым спокойным тоном, на какой был способен. Слушая его, Уэйнрайт немного остыл. 

— Вы должны во что бы то ни стало не допустить распространения сплетен, — сказал он. 

— Постараюсь, сэр. Но есть люди, на послушание которых Блэкуэлдер рассчитывать не может, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. 

Адам вынул из кармана пиджака письмо и протянул его Уэйнрайту. Тот быстро пробежал глазами содержимое, потом насупился и прочитал второй раз, медленно. 

— Где вы его взяли? — требовательно спросил он, подняв на Адама глаза и стукнув по письму указательным пальцем. — Его видел кто-нибудь ещё? 

— Нет, сэр.

— Оставьте его у меня. Я сам им займусь.

— Хорошо, сэр. 

— Никому про него не говорите.

— Да, сэр. 

Уступка успокоила Уэйнрайта, но для проформы он сохранил недовольный вид. 

— Ступайте и работайте, — сказал он отрывисто. — И больше не наносите визитов лорду Блэкуэлдеру без моего ведома.

— Как скажете, сэр. 

Мисс Уоррен оторвалась от пишущей машинки и взглянула на Адама, вопросительно подняв брови. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул: дескать, всё в порядке. 

— Мисс Уоррен, подайте чай, — раздался недовольный голос из приоткрытой двери. 

Секретарша подхватила поднос с уже готовым чаем и быстро вошла в кабинет.

— Молодец! — прошептала она, миновав Адама.

Сам он себя молодцом не чувствовал. Ему было неприятно сознавать, как легко повлиять на ход следствия людям, родившимся в правильной семье и имеющим достаточное количество денег. 

Адам улыбнулся собственному разочарованию.

Он давно уже убедился, что из тысяч забот, одолевавших государственных людей, первейшей является забота о сохранении своей должности. Комиссар вовсе не желал углубляться в подробности расследования. Ему нужен был результат, быстрый и удобный. Больше всего его устроило бы, окажись убийцей миссис Вуд или Хендерлинг. Однако Уэйнрайт был честным человеком, и его честность препятствовала тому, чтобы принудить Адама к подобному ходу. 

— Гляжу, жив-здоров, — приветствовал его Кармоди. — Гроза миновала?

— Блэкуэлдер нажаловался.

— У этого типа рыльце в пушку. С удовольствием надену на него наручники. 

— Ни слова об этом! — предупредил Адам. — Пока что он — священная корова.

— Ничего, и не таких пускали на бифштексы. У нас тут не Индия.

— Вашими бы устами да виски пить. Кстати, я нашёл «В. Анст…». Скользкий, как корзинка с угрями.

Адам описал визит к Анструтеру, опустив не относящуюся к делу часть беседы — то есть почти всё. 

— Стальная гвоздика? — переспросил Кармоди. — Да ладно! 

— Видели бы вы его, — сказал Адам. — Я думал, такие люди бывают только в романах Уайльда. 

— Как в «”Тесле” Дориана Грея?» — спросил сержант, имея в виду нашумевший роман, герой которого при помощи «теслы» перепрограммировал сознание добропорядочных граждан, превращая их в отъявленных распутников. 

В финале группа пострадавших праведников разбила злокозненную «теслу», и вырвавшаяся из неё молния сожгла на месте гения зла. 

— Твоя матушка разрешает тебе читать подобные книжки? — изумился Риордан. — Тц-тц-тц! Я зайду к ней поговорить о твоём поведении.

— Не забудьте сказать, что я пью молоко по утрам, — ухмыльнулся сержант, — а то она думает, что я отдаю его страждущим, а сам хожу голодный. 

— Разве твой девичий румянец — не наглядное опровержение её подозрений? 

— Как вы нашли этого Анструтера? — спросил Кармоди.

— Линделл помог. 

— Этот В. похож на убийцу? 

Адам задумался. 

— Он прирождённый лжец. Врёт, как дышит, и получает от этого удовольствие. Способен ли он убить? Не исключено. Совершенно бессовестный тип, не будем сбрасывать его со счетов. Есть ещё что-то новое? 

— У Полларда отобрали дело Кеннеди, — сообщил Кармоди. 

— Военные?

— Кто же ещё. Тот же сероватый хмырь, что был вчера. 

— И что же Поллард? 

— Счастлив, как кролик на майском лугу. 

— Ты спрашивал его о Звезде? 

— Спрашивал. Говорит, что ничего такого не знает. Впрочем, он мог это сказать только для того, чтобы я не мешал ему выпить чаю и идти на репетицию. Он играет на тромбоне в приходском оркестре. 

— На нет и суда нет, — сказал Адам. 

Он больше уповал на Рида, а также на то, что завтра Блэкуэлдер даст трещину. 

Если на то пошло, у Адама тоже были планы. Сестра пригласила его на обед в компании друзей и старых знакомых, и Адам непременно там побывает. 

***  
Хэнбейн и сержант уже ушли, и Риордан тоже собирался — его ждало вечернее представление в мюзик-холле Ламли в компании очаровательной дамы не слишком строгих правил (впрочем, и вполовину не такой прекрасной, как Балкис, царица Шебы, по недоразумению прислуживающая какому-то однорукому майору, — о, смуглая мечта!), а потом — плотный обед и, быть может, немного шампанского в качестве прелюдии к страстной ночи. 

— Звонила миссис Вуд, — вмешался в его мечты вислоусый морж Кармоди, хладный, как йоркширские болота, чувствительный, как торфяной дуб. 

Риордан не позволил себе грубости. 

— Что она сказала? 

— Просила срочно приехать, лепетала что-то про странные звуки и свет из кабинета. Я сказал, что к ней зайдёт констебль, но она настаивала, чтобы приехал именно ты. 

— Если бы она была в опасности, то согласилась бы даже на сторожевую собаку, — проворчал Риордан, ощущая, как рушится вечер. — Что говорят констебли? 

— Всё тихо. Не знаю, что там за звуки, они ничего не слышали. Просто соскучилась. Производишь неотразимое впечатление на стареющих дамочек, — ухмыльнулся Кармоди.

Риордан бросил на него кислый взгляд и взялся за телефон, чтобы вызвать кэб: на служебный паромобиль в этот час рассчитывать не приходилось. 

Зима сдавала позиции с боем. Выбравшись из кэба, Риордан словно попал в бурный горный поток. Порывистый ветер хлестал в лицо, будто мокрое полотенце, которым кухарка гонит дитя от варенья, и Риордан отступил под каменную арку перевести дух. Мимо прошёл доставщик угля — исходящее дымом и паром, лязгающее и шипящее страшилище. Хозяин доставщика, маленький, как Джек рядом с великаном, шагал впереди, не торопясь, покуривая трубочку и время от времени отирая копоть и мокрый снег с лица клетчатым носовым платком. 

Дорожку к дому Ланселинов замело, снег был тяжёлый, точно сырой песок. Риордан поднялся по ступеням крыльца и толкнул дверь. Она была не заперта.

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

Послышались торопливые шаги. 

— О, я чуть с ума не сошла от страха! Пожалуйста, входите. — Губы горничной дрожали.

— Где миссис Вуд?

— В кабинете хозяина. Она предупреждала, что вы придёте. 

— Что тут у вас происходит?

— Не знаю, сэр. Я боюсь открыть дверь. Там что-то мелькало и жужжало… нет, скорее зудело. «Вз-з-з! Вз-з-з!» — вроде тихонько так, только звук прямо в костях отдаётся.

— А миссис Вуд?

— Она молчит. Я постучала в дверь, она не отвечает. Только это «Вз-з-з!», до того страшно, сэр, прямо живот сводит. 

Риордан открыл дверь в кабинет Ланселина. Внутри было тихо.

Тёмная, тихая комната. 

«Вз-з-з! Вз-з-з!» — сердито подумал Риордан. 

Вот он, женский ум. Всё мелькает и жужжит. А прекрасная Мод, конечно, уже не одна. Кто-то её напоит шампанским, неверную? А прекрасная Балкис? Почему не ей что-то померещилось? Риордан готов был оборонять её пугливый покой от странных звуков и огней ночи напролёт. 

— Давайте-ка включим свет, — сказал он горничной душевно.

— Не могу, сэр, — ответила та. — Приходили люди в костюмах, очистили кабинет профессора, как апельсин на Рождество. Отвинтили все выключатели и все лампы унесли. 

Риордан уважительно присвистнул. Вот как люди обыск делают. «Вз-з-з! Вз-з-з!», и ходи потом со свечкой. 

— Дайте сюда лампу. 

Он медленно поводил керосиновым светильником вокруг, отмечая оголённые полки и пустые шкафы. Неужели и «Справочник энтомолога-любителя» военному ведомству на пользу? Раскрасить штаны доблестных колониальных войск в цвета павлиноглазки — и кто устоит перед столь восхитительным воинством! 

Вот и письменный стол профессора, а вот куча в кресле подле. Так удача Кармоди заразна? Сколько ещё трупов принесёт группа старшего инспектора Хэнбейна на железные алтари патологоанатомов? 

Риордан ловко расстегнул пуговки на бомбазиновой броне миссис Вуд и, проникнув опытной рукой сквозь корсетный заслон, нащупал биение сердца. 

— Она в обмороке. 

— Почему? — плаксиво спросила горничная. 

Тень метнулась из угла, словно эльф вырвался из Дивной страны сквозь зеркальную дверь, через россыпи отражений. 

— Ах ты ж чёрт! — сказал Риордан, получив по лбу своей же керосиновой лампой, неосмотрительно оставленной на краю стола. 

Медный обод рассёк лоб, кровь потекла обильной, но не опасной струёй. 

Риордан пустился в погоню. 

Эльф нёсся неутомимо, по чёрным коридорам в чёрном плаще, а Риордан, размахивая окровавленной, но не угасшей лампой, бежал по пятам (кровь лилась в глаза), словно Финн Маккул по следу Садб (идиотские ирландские корни). 

Распахнулась дверь заднего хода, влилась снежная круговерть, Риордан метнул лампу, и фигура впереди пошатнулась.

— Стой, стрелять буду! — опомнился наконец Риордан. 

Прыжок. Удар. Искры из глаз. 

— Дженкинс, сукин ты сын! Кого ж ты бьёшь? 

— Ой, простите, сэр. Обознался. 

Фигура в плаще растаяла в буре. 

Риордан, ругая на чём свет стоит разинь-констеблей, вернулся в кабинет. Миссис Вуд лежала всё в том же бесчувствии, едва дыша, липкая и холодная от пота. На щеке — синеватая ветка жил, пахнет палёным. 

— Сэр! — сказала горничная. — А ведь это её молнией ударило. Наверное, эти в сером «молниевик» здесь забыли, а она не увидела и голой рукой задела. 

Даже дитя знает, что «молниевик» нельзя брать без специальной перчатки. В девяноста девяти случаях он совершенно безопасен, на сотый раз шаровая молния поджарит тебя до румяной корочки. Миссис Вуд, впрочем, не совсем пропеклась. 

— Принесите сюда больше света, — велел Риордан. — Телефон у вас есть?

— Есть, сэр. 

— Звоните в Королевскую больницу, пусть высылают карету. Там её откачают. Да поживее — еле дышит. 

Принесли лампы. Вот тут она стояла, тут упала. На письменном столе ожог — прямоугольный, будто там была какая-то коробка. И пал гром Божий на неё и на миссис Вуд, и опалил их. Или гром Божий вырвался из коробки? Соврала, нечестивца. Никуда Ланселин шкатулку не уносила. Небось, Хендерлинг отдал или сама взяла на добрую память. 

А тёмный эльф не растерялся и унёс шкатулку в своё царство. Рука у него тяжёлая, а ноги лёгкие, и пахнет он сладко — не то луговыми травами, не то карамелью. 

Короче, баба.

***  
Сквозь запотевшие окна кэба Адам едва различал покрытые грязью улицы и тёмные человеческие фигуры, поглощаемые чернильной кляксой тьмы. Когда он добрался до места, над улицами клубился туман. Он вышел у домика Джоанны, симпатичного, ничем не отличающегося от череды таких же: белые колонны из гипса, массивная чёрная дверь, окна в двойных рамах. 

Сестра сама встретила его в дверях, не доверяя служанке. Она всегда чувствовала его приближение, как будто в неё встроен был лавлейсовский механизм, который позволяет причальной башне безошибочно принимать дирижабли. 

Адам не знал, почему их отец не любил Джоанну. У неё был хороший характер, приятная внешность и крепкое здоровье. С точки зрения Адама, у сестры не было недостатков, за исключением рассеянности, подходившей к её созерцательной натуре, а потому вполне извинительной. Адам был уверен, что отношение отца к Джоанне объясняется исключительно тем, что она — девочка. Даже после рождения долгожданного сына отец по привычке не мог простить Джоанне её появления на свет. 

У самого Адама были прекрасные отношения с сестрой. 

Родня и знакомые были уверены, что их дружба закончится после того, как Адам унаследовал всё состояние отца, за исключением крохотной ренты для Джоанны, но Адам попросту отдал сестре половину наследства. Для них обоих это решение казалось единственно возможным — поменяйся они местами, Джоанна поступила бы точно так же, — и оба искренне не понимали, почему оно вызывает такое удивление у других людей, а заодно какое дело может быть другим людям до чужих денег и их распределения в семье. 

Большой пёс Джоанны, сенбернар по кличке Франциск (противоречие, веселившее Тристана, жениха Джоанны, воспитанного в католической вере), пал ему в ноги, виляя пышным хвостом. Франциску полагался коврик у камина, но пёс не любил его за жару и ограниченность пространства. Лучше всего он чувствовал себя во дворе, в сугробе, однако Джоанна не любила сугробов, и этот каприз любимой хозяйки отравлял Франциску жизнь. 

— Привет, Мышь, — сказал Адам, целуя сестру в щёку. — Прекрасно выглядишь. Приятный цвет у твоего платья. 

— Мальвовый нынче в моде.

— Тебе он к лицу. И это к нему подойдёт. — Адам протянул сестре коробочку.

— По какому случаю подарок? — улыбнулась она. 

— Без повода. Увидел эту вещицу у ювелира и подумал, что тебе она понравится. 

Джоанна открыла коробочку и засмеялась. 

— Да, это для меня, — сказала она, вынимая брошку из сердолика. 

Мышка держала во рту собственный хвост, глазки из гагата весело поблескивали. Джоанна приколола брошку к платью и посмотрелась в зеркало. 

— Спасибо, — сказала она, погладив брата по плечу. — Но я и без того была бы рада тебя видеть. Почему ты так редко заходишь? 

— Работа. — Он пожал плечами. 

— Не переутомляйся, Адам. 

— Разве я выгляжу утомлённым? 

Сестра подняла к нему лицо, освещённое бледным газовым светом.

Служба Адама в полиции была единственным предметом их разногласий. Джоанна беспокоилась за его жизнь, кроме того, ей не нравилось, что он ежедневно сталкивается с человеческими пороками. Она бы предпочла, чтобы он выбрал более спокойное занятие. Впрочем, военную службу она не любила ещё больше. 

— Береги себя. У меня дурное предчувствие. 

У Джоанны насчёт всего было дурное предчувствие. Всякая новость мгновенно вызывала в её воображении лавину пророчеств, мрачности которых позавидовал бы и Нострадамус. Однако её сценарии редко претворялись в жизнь, поэтому Джоанна всегда и всем была довольна — ведь она представляла себе гораздо худшее. Если бы не постоянное беспокойство по поводу грядущих событий, она была бы самым довольным на свете человеком. Если бы Адам когда-нибудь женился, то выбрал бы именно такую жену. Но, разумеется, он не мог поступить так даже с худшей женщиной, не говоря уже о лучших. Между дружеской любовью и любовью к женщине огромная разница. Адам легко проникался первой, но вторая не пробуждалась в его сердце, как бы он этого ни желал. Поэтому он старался ни с кем не сближаться: женщины были для него сёстрами, и ему больно было видеть, что от него ожидают большего. 

Джоанна провела его в гостиную. Все уже собрались. 

Тристан обнял Адама и расцеловал его в щёки, как будто встречал из дальнего плавания, — щедрая галльская манера приветствия, которая могла бы ввести в заблуждение, если бы Адам не знал, как крепко Тристан привязан к Джоанне. 

Гостей оказалось шестеро (Адам не считался). Финни, с которыми Адам был давно знаком, прибыли в полном составе. Отец семейства — коллега Тристана, куратора отдела этрусских ваз в Британском музее, коренастый, но не толстый, с пухлым лицом и кроткими карими глазами, не мог думать ни о чём, кроме этрусков. Его супруга, коренастая, но не толстая, с пухлым лицом и кроткими карими глазами, не могла думать ни о чём, кроме удачного замужества для дочери. Их юная дочь Кармилла, очень стройная, можно сказать даже — узкая, с тонким лицом, угольно-чёрными волосами и столь же тёмными глазами, страстно ненавидела этрусков, потенциальных женихов, а также радость, смех и веселье. Казалось бы, Лондон должен стать её любимым местом на земле. Вотще он старался, обрастая грязью, унынием и туманами, — Кармилла ненавидела и Лондон тоже. Она мечтала о Трансильвании. Однажды Адам спросил у миссис Финни, почему они выбрали такое имя для дочери.

«Ах, дорогой мистер Хэнбейн, — отвечала она, — мы хотели назвать её Камиллой. Служка ошибся, делая запись в книге. Я была слишком нездорова, чтобы это заметить, а мистер Финни думал об этрусках». 

Как бы то ни было, имя подходило мисс Финни идеально.*

*«Кармилла» — готическая новелла Джозефа Шеридана Ле Фаню о девушке-вампирессе.

Присутствовал ещё один подвижник Британского музея, мистер Грант из отдела мумий, очень молодой и очень неловкий. Наверное, его пригласили в качестве спутника для Кармиллы. Его профессия, несомненно, могла понравиться девушке элегантных взглядов, однако на месте миссис Финни Адам оставил бы надежду на счастливый брак: юноша немедленно прилепился к Адаму и ходил за ним кротко, но неотступно. Выбрав работу полицейского, Адам принял множество связанных с нею неудобств, в том числе и то, что он неизбежно будет стеснять людей, вызывая неловкость в любой компании. В данном случае он предпочёл бы вызывать неловкость: юноша был не в его вкусе, к тому же от него сильно пахло мумиями. 

Пятым гостем был мистер Айрес, человек в облачении священника, невысокого роста, худой и темноволосый. На вид ему было около сорока лет. Черты его болезненно-желтоватого лица можно было назвать привлекательными, но пропорции нарушались из-за чересчур крупного носа. Его волосы были аккуратно причёсаны, свежевыбритый подбородок отливал синевой. Пару ему составляла мисс Беккет, старая дева — или современная независимая женщина, с какой стороны посмотреть. Приятное лицо мисс Беккет с твёрдой линией рта и широко расставленными серыми глазами украшали очки в стальной оправе. Одета она была в грогроновое платье грифельного цвета с кружевным воротником. «Директриса школы для девочек», — подумал Адам. 

Мисс Беккет с любопытством оглядела Адама и протянула ему руку. Её рукопожатие было крепким, почти мужским. Мистер Айрес вежливо поклонился. Мистер Финни доброжелательно улыбнулся, миссис Финни улыбнулась торжествующе. Когда-то она питала надежды, что Адам сделает предложение Кармилле: фантастическая идея, которая могла возникнуть только в мозгу жаждущей внуков матроны. Теперь она ликовала, поскольку полагала, что Кармилла заарканила мистера Гранта. Кармилла, улыбаясь готической улыбкой, неслышным вампирским шагом скользнула к Адаму и повторила приветствие Тристана, к вящему ужасу матери. Адам был уверен, что девушка не обманывается ни на его счёт, ни на счёт мистера Гранта. 

К счастью, пришло время садиться за стол. 

Кухарка Джоанны превзошла себя. За нежнейшим миндальным супом последовала баранья отбивная и перепела, а к ним — парниковые овощи. 

Первую перемену блюд приправили разговорами о погоде. Джоанна владела даром несерьёзного разговора. Адам был в этом не так хорош, поэтому помалкивал, ограничиваясь краткими замечаниями. Впрочем, тема была благодатной: поворот на весну украсил спорный британский климат новыми изгибами. К тому же в Исландии случилось очередное извержение вулкана, на него все и списывали затянувшуюся зиму.

Адам расслабился. Люди находились рядом с ним — и в то же время будто в другом мире, болтали ни о чём, наслаждаясь звуком собственных речей. Это напомнило Адаму плеск волн, какой слышится по ночам, когда корабли стоят на рейде, — словно вода пытается говорить о незнакомых вещах на незнаемом языке. Под этот словесный шелест можно было без помех насладиться едой, отвлекшись от забот и дум о преступлениях.

Джоанна радовалась тому, что вскоре можно будет выбраться в загородный дом, которым владели они с Адамом. 

— В июне там будет цвести жасмин, — сказала она мечтательно. 

Все знали, что так и будет, но видно было, что никто не может поверить в это по-настоящему. Казалось, снег останется навсегда, только снег и никакого солнца, никакой жары. 

— Вы верите в то, что эти перемены климата естественны? — сказал мистер Айрес. 

— Насколько можно считать естественными извержения вулканов, — ответил Тристан. 

Адам отпил вина. Во рту разлилась приятная горьковатая прохлада. 

Чудовищное извержении вулкана Кракатау, уничтожившее остров в тысяча шестьсот восьмидесятом году, не только затмило небеса облаками пепла, но и вызвало сдвиг Гольфстрима. В Европу пришла зима. Учёные до сих пор спорили, была ли причастна к похолоданию гигантская комета, или то был всего лишь зловещий небесный предвестник грядущих бедствий, однако современники Великого Мороза считали комету главной его виновницей. 

— По-вашему, они естественны? — сухо спросил Айрес. — Всё это — следствия посягательства на Законы Природы. Человечество опьяняет трупный гальванизм собственной деятельности. Жизнь ужасна сама по себе, но наука сообщает ей такие дьявольские оттенки истины, что порой она становится ужаснее во сто крат. 

Мисс Беккет, опустив глаза, улыбалась едва заметной иронической улыбкой. Возможно, её забавляла мрачность преподобного, или же ей казалось нелепым обсуждать подобного рода вещи за грушами с имбирём и грецкими орехами.

— А вы что думаете по поводу пагубного влияния науки на человеческие умы? — спросил её Адам. 

— Человеческие представления о мире чрезвычайно скудны, — ответила она. — Обладай люди более широким спектром чувств, они могли бы иначе воспринимать предметы, видеть материю и энергию, ныне недоступную нашему восприятию. Полагаю, когда-нибудь это произойдёт, и тогда наше общество будет казаться людям будущего примитивным, какими нам представляются австралийские племена. 

Айрес рассмеялся тихим, но вполне демоническим смехом. Кармилла Финни посмотрела на него с внезапным интересом. 

— Скудны, говорите? По-вашему, представления Ньютона о мире отличались неполнотой? Этот человек и возглавляемое им тайное общество сделали всё, чтобы мир перестал быть прежним.

— Законы Ньютона, безусловно, перевернули представления человечества о науке, но при чём здесь вулканы? — спросил робкий мистер Грант, робко прислоняя костлявое колено к ноге Адама. 

— Что, если люди овладеют силой, способной пробудить Вулкан? Кто сможет им противостоять? Они перекроили карту мира и карту времени на свой вкус, государства, которые должны были достигнуть расцвета, пребывают в ничтожестве, естественные союзы государств рухнули, уступив место злокачественным политическим образованиям, — ответил мистер Айрес, яростно сверкнув глазами. 

Кармилла Финни увлечённо приоткрыла рот. 

По всей видимости, Айрес страдал особой болезнью ума, поражающей людей образованных и ведущих бедную событиями жизнь — они начинают приписывать тайный смысл случайным событиям, объединяя их в цепочки. Масоны, правящие миром, русский император, зарящийся на Мексику, принцы, вступающие в брак с девицами из Уайтчепела, которых потом приходится уничтожать с изощрённой жестокостью, — всему находилось место в причудливом мире мистера Айреса. 

— Хорошо бы и вправду всё зло являлось результатом козней, которые строят продажные политики и беспринципные дельцы, — сказал Адам. — Я был бы рад, если бы люди действительно были всемогущими. Но миром — и нашим обществом — управляет случай. Не нужно быть слишком самонадеянными. Сегодня великий политик строит планы по переустройству мира, а назавтра он подцепил холеру, и вот его уже нет. Сегодня делец подготовил тончайший план по обрушению биржи, а назавтра один из мелких клерков сказал что-то своей жене, а та — своей подруге, муж которой работает на конкурента этого дельца, и весь план рухнул.

Айрес фырканьем выразил несогласие. Джоанна задумчиво улыбалась, не поднимая глаз. Горничные внесли желе из пунша и куропаток. 

— Тем не менее люди порой действительно питают странные фантазии, — заметила мисс Беккет. — Я состою в «Клубе Ады Лавлейс». Это женский клуб, мы занимаемся математикой, а в качестве развлечения — составлением и решением головоломок, кроссвордов и шарад. Некоторые из нас делают карты, с помощью которых лавлейсовские машины могут писать музыку и картины. Представьте себе, к одной моей подруге обратился человек, который попросил сделать карту, программирующую машину на убийство! 

Гости издали приличествующие случаю возмущённые и негодующие возгласы.

— Каким образом это может быть сделано? — удивилась Кармилла Финни. — Ведь у машины нет рук. Она должна взорваться в определённое время?

— Кармилла! — прошипела миссис Финни. 

— Он просил программу для машины, у которой есть руки, — объяснила мисс Беккет.

— И что она должна была сделать этими руками? — не отступала Кармилла.

— Кого-то задушить. 

Миссис Финни ахнула, мистер Грант обессиленно прислонился к Адаму плечом, Тристан иронически улыбнулся. Кармилла широко распахнула глаза и поглядела на мистера Айреса, который кивнул ей с мрачным торжеством. Джоанна подала знак вносить десерт. Мистер Финни думал об этрусках. 

После обеда Кармилла Финни села за фисгармонию и запела: «Малютка к ангелам взошла, и ей теперь покойно». Пела она очень хорошо, но с такой иронической улыбкой, что эффект получался прямо противоположный задумке авторов песни. 

— Миссис Финни, — тихо сказал Адам, подходя к означенной даме, — мистер Грант от всей души хотел бы насладиться обществом вашей дочери, но не смеет сделать этого, не нарушив благопристойности. Не сомневаюсь, что и мисс Финни желает того же. Не могли бы вы как-нибудь устроить счастье юных невинных сердец? 

— Ах, как это трогательно! — восхитилась миссис Финни. 

— Но не очень практично, — усилил нажим Адам, которому во что бы то ни стало нужно было отделаться от настойчивого сопровождающего. 

— Вы правы, — согласилась миссис Финни и направилась к мистеру Гранту, который безуспешно пытался стряхнуть со своего рукава мистера Финни, который тихо и нежно ворковал о чёрной керамике из Вульчи, и бросал на Адама отчаянные взгляды. 

Через минуту миссис Финни отняла его у мужа, дабы воссоединить с дочерью.

— Можно вас на два слова? — сказал Адам, отводя в сторонку мисс Беккет. 

Женщина бросила на него строгий взгляд, отточенный на многих поколениях непослушных школьниц. 

— Судя по всему, мне не стоило упоминать в вашем присутствии этот казус. 

— Напротив, — возразил Адам, — вы упомянули его весьма кстати. Тот человек, который сделал вам заказ…

— Моей подруге, — поправила его мисс Беккет. 

— Вам известно его имя?

Мисс Беккет холодно улыбнулась. 

— Безусловно, это была какая-то шутка. 

— Нет, — ответил Адам, — это была не шутка. 

Мисс Беккет поглядела на него в изумлении. 

— Пожалуйста, поверьте мне. Я бы попросил рекомендации у председательницы вашего клуба, мисс Уоррен, но это займёт время. Уверяю вас, если тот человек действительно не хотел ничего плохого, он не пострадает. 

Горничная начала обносить гостей чаем. Мисс Беккет взяла с подноса птифур. 

— Всё это немного неловко. 

— Вам не кажется, что неловко делать подобные заказы? — осведомился Адам.

— В самом деле. Впрочем, вы вряд ли сможете причинить этому человеку вред. Это был лорд Блэкуэлдер. 

***  
— Для чего ты привёл этого несчастного инспектора? — спросил Виктор, вставляя сигарету в мундштук. — Несчастный страдал. Ему было у меня неуютно. Человеку такого склада чуждо изящное совершенство. 

— По-моему, он довольно ловко с тобой управлялся, — ответил Ивлин с некоторым злорадством. 

Он полагал, что Виктор сегодня вёл себя особенно ужасно.

— Он кокетничал. 

— Глупости. Инспектор не похож на человека, который станет флиртовать, чтобы вытянуть информацию. 

— По крайней мере, не со мной, ты хочешь сказать, — отозвался Виктор язвительно. — Ты так в этом уверен, мой дорогой? Что было бы, если бы я постарался? 

Ивлин промолчал. Ответ неминуемо привёл бы к ссоре. Сегодня ему не хотелось ссориться, тем более что он был совершенно уверен в бесплодности всех стараний Виктора. 

— Видишь, к чему привело твоё потакание? — сказал Анструтер с нешуточным раздражением. — После первой же встречи нужно было сказать, чтобы убирался и искал убийц в другом месте, но ты поощрял его, и он добрался до меня.

— Ты не говорил, что знаком с Ланселином. 

— Теперь и ты меня подозреваешь? — Виктор раздражённо столкнул вышитую диванную подушку на пол, потом вскочил сам. — Мне нужно выпить. Чего-нибудь грубого… я хочу джина. Скверного, отвратительного джина!

— Где ты его возьмёшь? — лениво спросил Ивлин. — Прикажи лучше подать ужин, я проголодался. Неужели Хэнбейн тебя напугал?

Виктор демонстративно расхохотался и ткнул в кнопку звонка. 

— Тогда успокойся, — продолжал Ивлин. — Хэнбейн вынужден был задавать тебе эти вопросы. 

— Нет, это я вынужден был на них отвечать! Из-за тебя! 

— В конце концов, Ланселины — мои родственники. 

— С которыми ты не общался. Неужели ты не понимаешь, как это опасно? 

— Не будь таким подозрительным, Виктор. Инспектора не интересуют твои похождения. Если бы он не нашёл письмо Ланселина к тебе, то вообще не стал бы о тебе спрашивать. Кстати, как вы с Ланселином познакомились? 

— Уже не помню. Нас кто-то представил друг другу в клубе, и мы разговорились. Тогда я попросил сделать гвоздику, так и скажи этой ищейке. 

— Ты предубеждён против инспектора Хэнбейна. 

— Нисколько, — на лице Анструтера промелькнуло недовольство. — Это ты слишком о нём печёшься. Он и без тебя не пропадёт. 

Ивлин промолчал. Проблема состояла в том, что он был просто очарован Хэнбейном, но не знал, как к нему подступиться, не напугав и не оскорбив его. Если действовать исподволь, возможно, всё получится.

Лакей вкатил сервировочный столик. Настроение Виктора мгновенно переменилось. Оживлённый и разрумянившийся, он приподнимал серебряные крышки на блюдах, заглядывая внутрь. 

— Может быть, мой повар и уступает твоему, но тоже очень неплох, очень неплох. Что у нас тут? Крем-брюле из фуа-гра, фаршированная тетёрка, мясо кабана с желе из красного вина, тунисские улитки… Начнём с «шабли», не так ли? 

Ивлин поднял бокал, его дыхание облачком пара легло на стекло. 

— Твои мысли где-то витают, — сказал Анструтер сердито, — а меня тут будто и вовсе нет. 

— Где же твой джин, Виктор? Ты хотел чего-то простого и грубого. 

— А теперь не хочу. Попробуй этот соус к куропатке. Что главное в обеде?

— Хороший ростбиф?

— О нет, дружище, нет! — вскричал Виктор в неподдельном ужасе. — Ты не можешь в самом деле так думать? Это слова бакалейщика. В обеде главное — соус. Основа может быть любой, хоть старый башмак. Блюдо делает соус. 

— Дайте мне хороший ростбиф, и я обойдусь совсем без соуса.

— Ты говоришь чудовищные, недопустимые вещи!

Ивлин засмеялся. 

— Тебе нужно написать венок сонетов о соусах. 

— Какая великолепна мысль! Право, ты небезнадёжен. Только держи этого полицейского от меня подальше. Я не смогу ничего сделать, если этот человек будет слоняться вокруг и отвлекать меня. 

— Если я откажусь с ним общаться, он подумает, будто я что-то скрываю. Это будет подозрительно. 

— В этом городе ты последний человек, который может хоть в ком-нибудь вызвать какие-то подозрения, — раздражённо бросил Анструтер. — Если у этого Хэнбейна есть хоть капля разума, он это понимает. Так почему ты его не прогонишь?

«Потому что он уйдёт, и я больше никогда его не увижу», — подумал Ивлин.

— Кончится тем, что мы оба сядем в тюрьму, ты и я, и что самое прискорбное — в разные камеры. Мой дорогой, ты сам подал розги, а теперь уговариваешь себя высечь.

— Что за выражения! — запротестовал Ивлин с досадой, лишь наполовину шутливой. 

— О да. Разумеется, я сам не отказался бы подставить свой филей под его крепкую руку…

— Виктор!

— Однако дело закончится тем, что тебя отправят за решётку за преступления, которые ты не совершал, — закончил Анструтер.

— Ты в самом деле так думаешь? — Ивлин перебрал в памяти всё, о чём они разговаривали с Хэнбейном. Кажется, ничего из сказанного не могло привести к подозрениям в его адрес. — Ты ошибаешься, я уверен. 

— Нет, не ошибаюсь. Ты слишком доверчивый. 

— Разумеется. Позволил завезти себя в Уайтчепел и бросить.

— Я ждал, что ты пойдёшь за мной, дурачок. В любом случае это было совершенно безопасно. Попробуй это вино. Я люблю вино. Дар богов, дар Диониса. — Анструтер прислонился плечом к мраморной статуе Ганимеда. — Оно останавливает голос, звучащий в твоей голове. Главное — не перебрать, иначе голос зазвучит снова. Много голосов. В конце концов их станет слишком много, и тогда они вытеснят и заменят тебя — и тебя не останется, одни только голоса. Ну что такое? О чём ты опять думаешь?

— Помнишь ту шкатулку, которую оставил мне Кеннеди? Я хотел отдать её инспектору, но она пропала. Мы весь дом обыскали. 

Некоторое время Виктор сидел молча. На Ивлина он не смотрел. 

— Значит, её украли? — спросил он наконец.

— Сомневаюсь, что она ушла на своих ногах.

— В самом деле. — Анструтер улыбнулся. — Что ж, твоему инспектору прибавится работы.

Он снова овладел собой, и голос звучал спокойно, но Ивлину показалось, что невозмутимость нелегко ему даётся. 

— Он не мой.

— И ты об этом жалеешь?

Ивлин опустил глаза, чувствуя, как щёки окрашивает предательский румянец. 

— Ты полюбил.

— Что за глупости?

— Ты полюбил и теперь не хочешь быть ни с кем, кроме него.

Ивлин вздохнул. 

— Я не могу признаться. Он набросится на меня с кулаками.

— Или с поцелуями. — В голосе Анструтера не было насмешки, только печаль. 

— Ты не обиделся? 

— Я рад за тебя. Наконец и ты узнаешь, что это такое — делать глупости и не спать ночами.

— По части глупостей мне с тобой не сравниться, — попытался отшутиться Ивлин. — Удивительно, как такой умный человек способен совершать их в таком количестве?

— О, мой милый, только умный человек на это и способен! У дурака фантазии не хватит. 

Виктор рассеянно потёр запястье. Ивлин увидел, что кожа на его руке покрыта красными пятнами и волдырями. 

— Что это? Ранняя клубника не пошла тебе впрок? 

— А, это… — Анструтер одёрнул манжету. — Один мой друг был не в духе. 

— Это ожоги? — спросил потрясённый Ивлин. 

Анструтер пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся. 

— Он что, сумасшедший?

— Знаешь, Ивлин, иногда я и сам задаю себе тот же вопрос. 

— Почему ты ему позволяешь?

— Иначе он уйдёт. Для меня это будет хуже любых ожогов. 

— Боже мой, — произнёс Ивлин беспомощно. 

В глазах Анструтера блеснула искра юмора.

— Ты романтик, Ивлин. Иногда стоит претерпеть некоторые неудобства, чтобы получить нечто действительно стоящее. Теперь-то ты меня понимаешь. 

Ивлин смотрел на него с грустью. Анструтер улыбнулся и протянул руку, касаясь статуи; пальцы скользнули по спине Ганимеда и легли на его ягодицы. 

— Хочешь в постель, Ивлин?

Ивлин подумал о Хэнбейне, о его длинных сильных пальцах. О его губах. 

— Прости, Виктор.

— Тогда давай напьёмся.

Ивлин заснул на кушетке под утро. Его сознание, отуманенное вином, колебалось, как свеча на ветру, гостиная и Виктор перед зеркалом то появлялись, то исчезали. 

Последним впечатлением Ивлина был шёпот Виктора — реальный или воображаемый:

— Да пребудет тьма… да пребудет она вечно… да пребудет тьма вечно… снаружи, а не внутри.

***  
Пока Адам добирался до Блэкуэлдера, ветер переменил направление, разогнав тучи. Сырость всё так же пронизывала воздух, вдоль живых изгородей лежал тающий снег. Щеголеватый фасад особняка казался грязным и неприветливым. На этот раз он отправился один. Если Блэкуэлдер снова будет жаловаться — пусть вина падёт на его голову. 

На непроницаемом лице дворецкого мелькнула тень изумления.

— Как быстро вы прибыли, сэр! Кажется, посыльный только что ушёл. 

— Что? 

Адам не сразу понял, о чём ему говорят. 

— Мы думаем, что это самоубийство, однако… Ведь хозяина нельзя будет даже похоронить пристойно. 

Дворецкий склонил голову, приглашая Адама следовать за ним. Его чёрный сюртук выглядел так, будто он заранее нарядился для похорон хозяина. 

Блэкуэлдер лежал, навалившись грудью на стол и вытянув руки перед собой. Револьвер валялся у его ног. 

— Я могу позвонить? — спросил Хэнбейн дворецкого.

— Да, сэр. Телефон на столике. 

Риордан был на месте. Адам попросил его доложить суперинтенданту о случившемся, а Кармоди и Бродбента — выехать немедленно. 

Потом он осмотрел стол, на котором лежали бумаги, освещённые лампой. Рядом валялась ручка с железным пером. Последняя строка записки, которую писал Блэкуэлдер перед смертью, оканчивалась длинной чертой от сорвавшегося пера, железная вставка прорвала бумагу. 

Имя и адрес поверенного, больше ничего, даже последнего «Прости». 

Кровь ещё не засохла, но уже загустела. Большую её часть впитал ковёр, кресло было едва забрызгано, а бумаги на столе оставались чистыми. Возле тела Адам увидел опрокинутую чашку чая и пепельницу с рассыпавшимися окурками. Почти все они были от душистых египетских папирос, только один — от французской «Les Espagnoles». Адам заглянул в папиросницу. «Les Espagnoles» там не было. 

Адам присел, рассматривая ковёр. В двух местах он нашёл следы пепла. Блэкуэлдер сидел за столом, к тому же он, похоже, был аккуратен — ковёр был чистый. Скорее всего, пепел оставил его визави в то время, как обыскивал кабинет. Он стряхнул пепел с сигареты возле сейфа, что было логично, и возле книжного шкафа. Адам взялся за рукоять сейфа. Тот был заперт. 

— Сэр? — сказал дворецкий, показываясь в дверях. 

Адам поднялся с четверенек. Дворецкий вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Ваши люди прибыли. 

— Ведите их сюда. 

— Осмотрите этот книжный шкаф, — велел Адам сержанту. — Возьмите одного из констеблей. Перетряхните каждую книгу, проверьте стенки на предмет тайников. Где Кармоди?

— Здесь я. — Сержант стал напротив стола, расставив ноги и заложив руки за спину. — Священная корова, да? — проронил он и прикусил ус. 

— Сможете открыть сейф?

— Нужны инструменты. 

Адаму не хотелось ждать. 

— Может, здесь что-нибудь найдётся? Какие-нибудь отвёртки, стамески…

Кармоди усмехнулся, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака замшевый мешочек. 

— Попробую, может, что и выйдет, — сказал он снисходительно, доставая из мешочка что-то вроде вязального крючка. 

Адам рассматривал револьвер. 

Изящная рукоятка, длинный ствол, какие-то женственные изгибы. Магазин расположен перед спусковым крючком. На рамке надпись: «WAFFENFABRIK MAUSER OBERNDORF». Маузер девяносто восьмого года выпуска, самый красивый из всех, какие делают немцы. Адам повертел пистолет в руке — он оказался легче, чем можно было предположить по внешнему виду, — заглянул в дуло, понюхал. Ощутил запах пороха. 

Почему этот надменный, уверенный в своей безнаказанности человек покончил с собой? 

Неужели упоминание о Звезде так его напугало? 

Пока Кармоди возился с сейфом, а сержант и констебль — с книжными шкафами, Адам вышел в соседнюю комнату и едва не столкнулся с дворецким. Тот отступил на шаг, освобождая дорогу. За ним толпились испуганные слуги. 

— Пожалуйста, сэр.

— Не уходите. Вас не затруднит рассказать, что произошло? 

Лицо дворецкого напряглось, но в остальном он держался стоически. 

— Как ваше имя?

— Паркер, сэр. 

— Может быть, вы присядете? 

Паркер опустился в кожаное кресло, положив руку на подлокотник уверенным, хозяйским жестом. Спина дворецкого была безупречно прямой, губы чопорно поджаты, взгляд не выражал ничего. 

— Откуда этот песок? — спросил Адам, указывая на пол.

Паркер моргнул — не ожидал такого вопроса. 

— Из чучел, сэр, — ответил он после небольшой паузы и показал на головы зверей на стенах. — Горничные постоянно убирают, но песок всё равно сыплется из пулевых отверстий.

— Из пулевых отверстий? — переспросил Адам. 

— В минуты раздражения хозяин стрелял по этим чучелам. Когда они приходили в негодность, мы их заменяли. В загородном поместье чучел достаточное количество.

— И вчера он по ним стрелял? 

— С тех пор, как вы ушли, и до обеда, сэр. 

«Вероятно, представлял, что это моя голова на стене», — подумал Адам. 

— Когда вы в последний раз видели хозяина? 

— Он работал допоздна. В десять я сам принёс ему графин портвейна, так у нас заведено. В одиннадцать я проверил, чтобы все окна и двери были заперты, а потом отправился спать. 

— Ваш хозяин оставался в кабинете?

— Да, сэр. Дверь была закрыта, но я видел свет, пробивавшийся из-под двери. 

— Как вы узнали о смерти хозяина?

— Меня разбудила миссис Пенн, домоправительница, а её — Эмма Гуд, горничная. Она собиралась вычистить камин и убрать в библиотеке, когда нашла тело хозяина. Очень спокойная и разумная девушка — не стала метаться по дому и кричать, а пошла сразу к миссис Пенн. 

— А вы? — Адам без перехода обратился к домоправительнице, проигнорировав возмущённый взгляд дворецкого. — Вы не заметили ничего необычного? 

Миссис Пенн вздрогнула от неожиданного обращения. 

— Нет, ничего, сэр. У меня очень много дел.

Адам вновь повернулся к дворецкому. 

— Кто-нибудь собирался зайти к вашему хозяину сегодня вечером?

— Я не получал таких распоряжений. Когда стало известно о смерти сэра Реджинальда, миссис Пенн проверила все входные двери. Дверь чёрного хода была открыта. 

Домоправительница кивнула.

«Когда они успели поговорить об этом?» — подумал Адам, делая пометку в блокноте.

— Но вечером, когда вы делали обход, она была заперта?

— Да, сэр.

— Вы не могли ошибиться? 

— Нет, сэр, не мог. 

— Проверьте дверь, сержант, — велел Адам стоявшему у входа констеблю. 

— Кажется, её открыли не снаружи, сэр, — тихо сказала домоправительница. — Я посмотрела: замок в порядке, и царапин вокруг не видно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Адам. — Выходит, её открыли изнутри. Кто-то был у вашего хозяина перед тем, как он умер, не так ли? 

— Не знаю, сэр. 

— Вам всем следует вернуться к себе и ждать, когда вас опросят, — произнёс Адам, слегка повышая голос.

Слуги немедленно двинулись к дверям. Одна из горничных, высокая девушка со светлыми волосами, выбивавшимися из-под кружевной наколки, обернулась и обмахнула лицо Хэнбейна мягким, уклончивым взглядом, словно метёлкой для сметания пыли. 

— Простите, — сказал Адам, — вы, юная леди. Как вас зовут?

— Патч, сэр.

— Что вы видели, мисс Патч? Кто-то приходил к сэру Реджинальду? 

Кто приходил? Она не знает. Знает только, что прошлой ночью из дома чёрным ходом вышел человек в сером пальто и шляпе, надвинутой на глаза. 

— Он был высокий? — спросил Адам.

Горничная ответила, что не помнит.

Адам попросил дворецкого встать рядом.

— Как я? Как мистер Паркер?

— Ниже вас, немного выше мистера Паркера. 

— А фигура?

— Не знаю, сэр. Пальто было широкое. 

— Если бы он весил триста фунтов, вы бы заметили. И если бы сто, заметили бы тоже. 

— Да, сэр. — Девушка улыбнулась. — Он был нормального сложения, не толстый и, кажется, не слишком худой. 

— Какую он носил шляпу? Котелок?

— Нет, с мягкими большими полями. Такие недавно стали входить в моду, — добавила она, явно уверенная, что полицейские не могут знать таких вещей. 

— Ещё что-нибудь заметили? Может, у него была необычная походка или странная манера держаться?

— Ничего такого, сэр. И трости у него не было. — Девушка замялась, словно вспомнила что-то, но тут же покачала головой: — Это всё, сэр. Больше я ничего не видела. 

— Что он вам сказал, когда выходил?

— Ничего. Просто отстранил меня и вышел. 

Глаза девушки сузились — должно быть, ей было неприятно, что к ней прикоснулся убийца. 

Дальнейшие расспросы пользы не принесли. Наконец Адам решил удовлетвориться этими немногочисленными сведениями и вернулся в кабинет. 

Кармоди трудился над сейфом, толстые пальцы ловко орудовали инструментами. 

— Вроде готово. Навалитесь на ручку, сэр. Попытайтесь её приподнять. 

Адам потянул за ручку, и она сдвинулась. Отмычка с мягким щелчком повернулась в замке. Ужасный запах ударил в лицо, Адам и Кармоди отпрянули, как от удара.

— Господь всемогущий, что это? — вскрикнул Кармоди, теряя свою флегматичность. 

На верхней полке стоял кожаный мешок, тонкие стенки прилипли к содержимому, обрисовывая его очертания с ужасающей чёткостью. Это была человеческая голова. 

***  
— Просто прекрасно, заблевал весь ковёр. Что люди скажут? — укорял сержанта Риордан.

— Я хотел выйти, просто не успел, — оправдывался Бродбент. 

— В окно бы тошнился. Ты прямо как мой спаниель, тот тоже всегда блюёт на коврик перед камином, и как раз тогда, когда я сяду в кресло со стаканчиком виски. 

— Голова, руки и ноги, — сказал Адам, разглядывая фотографии. — Где всё остальное?

— Вот бедняга. — Сержант понурился. — Убили, бросили за ящиками, потом украли, разрезали на куски… Это от него исходил запах, сэр, поэтому Блэкуэлдер так испугался. 

— Да все уже догадались, — проворчал Риордан. 

Пневмопровод зашёлся в пароксизме кашля. Все невольно примолкли. 

— Наверное, это супер, — сказал Кармоди. 

Патрон упал в лоток. 

— Точно он. Идите, Хэнбейн. Приготовьте место для медали. 

— Доброе утро, — Уэйнрайт выглядел не слишком радостно. 

Радоваться и вправду было нечему. 

— Ужасный случай, просто ужасный. Но дело, как я понимаю, можно закрывать. Все наши дела сразу. 

— Есть несколько невыясненных моментов, сэр. 

Высокий лоб Уэйнрайта прорезали морщины. 

— Каких? 

— Мы не нашли спрута-убийцу.

— Но вы нашли перфокарты, верно? Спрут, вероятно, погиб, когда его бросили. Заполз куда-нибудь и разложился, как те, что были у доктора Айронсайда. 

— Да, — признал Адам. 

В сейфе и вправду нашлись какие-то перфокарты. Для чего они предназначались, выяснить пока не успели. 

— Мы не знаем, кто тот человек, который посетил Блэкуэлдера перед самоубийством, — продолжал Адам. — Он был закутан в плащ по самые глаза, шляпа низко надвинута. Под такой одеждой мог скрываться кто угодно, от Суинни Тодда до принца Альберта-Виктора. 

— Не вздумайте ещё раз такое сказать, даже в шутку, — буркнул Уэйнрайт. — Наверное, это был наёмный убийца. Вряд ли Блэкуэлдер убивал сам. Ланселины, Пик, Хаттон…

— Зачем ему убивать Хаттона? — спросил Адам. 

Суперинтендант нетерпеливо покачал головой. 

— Вы нашли у него письмо к какому-то Анструтеру, и только. Но убийца не стал бы оставлять то, за чем пришёл. Стало быть, Хаттон принёс на встречу другие письма, те, за которыми охотился Блэкуэлдер. Всё очень просто. Не понимаю только, для чего Блэкуэлдер хранил останки Кеннеди в своём сейфе…

— Это ещё один вопрос, сэр. 

— Вряд ли мы сможем на него ответить, не так ли? Блэкуэлдер был очень странный человек. 

— Мы не нашли механизмы, о которых писала Сара Ланселин. И не нашли человека, который побывал в её доме вчера вечером и напал на инспектора Риордана. И, наконец, не нашли наёмного убийцу. При всём моём уважении, сэр, дело закрывать нельзя. 

— К сожалению, Хэнбейн, мы должны будем его закрыть. 

Суперинтендант прикрыл глаза. 

— Нет, сэр, — сказал Адам, догадываясь, что за этим последует. 

— Да. У меня только что побывал Мэннеринг. Я получил приказ с Даунинг-стрит отозвать людей из дома Блэкуэлдера. Тело Кеннеди, слитки, перфокарты — нам не достанется ничего. Дело Ланселин раскрыто.

***  
На мосту Героев Флоридской кампании впервые за несколько месяцев погасили фонари. Сегодня они были не нужны. 

Снег почти растаял, прибрежный ветер доносил с Темзы запахи масла и грязной воды. После многих дней холода и непогоды лондонцы высыпали на набережную. Элегантные шубки и яркие накидки дам оттеняли чёрные мужские пальто. На фоне неба отчётливо, точно на гравюре, вырисовывались крыши домов и шпили церквей, пакгаузы и склады, выстроившиеся вдоль реки, каменные башни опор, поддерживающие толстенные тросы, на которых со временем повиснет проезжая часть нового моста. На временных мостках высоко над рекой копошились рабочие. Холодная вода набегала на набережные. 

Пятьдесят лет назад берега Темзы по примеру российской столицы заковали в гранит. Адам не мог представить город другим, как не мог представить, что каких-то двести лет тому назад в Англии в этом время года цвели сады. 

Адам вспомнил Санкт-Петербург: Нева, скованная вечным льдом, не таявшим даже в июле, сверкающий снег, башни-дома с толстыми стенами, с окнами особого устройства, не пропускавшими холод, Адмиралтейство, а напротив — Серебряная Всадница, памятник императрице Елизавете, заключившей вечный мир с Оттоманской империей и Бухарским ханством: прекрасная императрица восседает на белом пегасе, простёршем благодетельные крыла над Россией. 

Словно в ответ на воспоминание мимо прошёл большой грузовой пароход, блики отражались в клёпаных боках серой громады. Адам успел разобрать несколько букв в названии: «Соф… своб…». Кириллица давалась ему с трудом. Должно быть, «Софья-Освободительница», в честь Софьи, внучатой племянницы Петра Великого, потомка его опальной сестры и какого-то князя, ставшей императрицей после смерти бездетной Елизаветы и окончательно отменившей позорное крепостное право. 

На мгновение он точно вновь очутился на палубе канонерки: стучат машины, плещут волны, вокруг из тумана выступают громоздкие силуэты кораблей Железной армады, серая стена крейсера «Варяг» по правому борту, а на горизонте расплываются чёрные кляксы дымов — Континентальная эскадра вышла им навстречу из Провиденса. 

Воспоминание отозвалось краткой, резкой болью в ноге. Адам обернулся, собираясь уходить, и увидел идущего ему навстречу Виктора Анструтера. Их взгляды встретились, и Анструтер замедлил шаг, словно ему захотелось повернуть назад. Потом он всё же продолжил путь и, поравнявшись с Адамом, поприветствовал его. 

— Вот ещё один житель Лондона, ошалевший от тепла! Доброе утро, инспектор. Прогуляетесь со мной? 

Адам кивнул, и они медленно пошли по набережной. Анструтер с показным наслаждением вдыхал воздух, который здесь был скорее крепким, чем свежим: от реки пахло рыбой и гниющими отбросами. Угольные баржи стояли так тесно, что, казалось, по ним, как по мосту, можно было перебраться с одного берега на другой. 

Вода в реке и каналах поднялась, кое-где дорогу перехлёстывали мутные потоки, исчезая под решётками, перекрывавшими сточные канавы. На тротуары в таких местах набросали сколоченные из досок мостки. Анструтер в своём пальто с оторочкой из блестящего каракуля, благоухающий смесью фиалок и лаванды, казался неуместным среди такой обстановки. 

— Я читал в газетах о победоносном завершении дела Ланселинов, — сказал он. — Но каков Блэкуэлдер! Кто бы мог подумать, что среди нас ходят такие роскошные негодяи, словно из романа Корелли? 

— Теперь, когда вы в безопасности, может быть, ответите — были вы знакомы с Хаттоном или нет?

Против ожидания, Анструтер принял вопрос благосклонно и даже как будто с удовольствием. 

— Видите ли, — сказал он, поворачивая кисть руки и любуясь игрой света в перстнях, — я так и не смог добиться определённости по этому вопросу. Моя память сохраняет лишь приятные моменты. Было бы безумием сохранять неприятные. Выпьете со мной кофе?

Адам взглянул на небо, словно пытаясь определить время по солнцу. 

— Не могу. Я спешу. 

— Я вам не очень нравлюсь?

Адам промолчал.

— Иногда я сам себе не очень нравлюсь, — сказал Анструтер шутливо. Впрочем, было заметно, что неприязнь Адама его задела. — Есть во мне что-то, из-за чего я обожаю разрушать мнения других обо мне, доказывать им, что на самом деле я эгоист и либертен, равнодушный к людям.

На его лице читалось удовольствие от собственной откровенности. 

«Возможно, ты такой и есть», — подумал Адам.

— Возможно, я такой и есть, — заключил Анструтер. — Если не будете пить со мной кофе, пойдёмте к Линделлу. Хотите повидаться с ним?

Адам и хотел, и не хотел. Во всяком случае, не под присмотром Анструтера.

— В настоящее время у меня нет вопросов к лорду Линделлу, — сказал он. 

— Мне кажется, у вас к нему множество вопросов. Да-да, дорогой инспектор, я в этом уверен. Порой я угадываю мысли. 

Адам почувствовал, как каменеет его лицо. 

— Стало быть, вы знаете, о чём я думаю, мистер Анструтер?

— Нет. Зато знаю, что вы чувствуете. 

— И что же, мистер Анструтер? Что, по-вашему, я чувствую? 

Адам предполагал, что Анструтер попытается увильнуть, однако он ответил быстро и с готовностью, словно ждал этого вопроса.

— Вам неприятны мои отношения с Ивлином. Ревнуете, верно?

Самодовольная улыбка Анструтера вывела Адама из себя, и слова сорвались с его губ прежде, чем он успел их обдумать:

— Но ведь для этого нет никаких оснований, не так ли? Лорд Линделл не питает к вам иного интереса, помимо дружеского, даже тупому полицейскому это видно с первого взгляда. 

Порыв ветра ударил Анструтеру в лицо, и тот дёрнул головой, как от пощёчины. 

— Нет, вы невозможны! 

Анструтер круто повернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь вдоль парапета. Адам остался на месте, глядя на реку. Облако медленно наползло на солнце, и тёмная поверхность воды сделалась ещё темнее.

— Почему бы и нет? — сказал он, поворачивая к остановке надземки. 

***  
Хэнбейн позвонил, когда Ивлин раздумывал, не отправиться ли ему в новое путешествие. Тундры Ирландии скоро оттают и покроются цветами. Весной они, должно быть, великолепны. 

Один звонок, и Ивлин про них думать забыл. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Приходите. Сегодня вечером я один. 

Он сделал несколько звонков, отказываясь от уже принятых приглашений. Эта ужасная инфлюэнца. Бэнкс получил указание отвечать гостям, что хозяин болен и лежит в постели, не в силах пошевелиться. Да, и мистеру Анструтеру тоже. Бэнкса это так порадовало, что он чуть было не улыбнулся. 

Ивлин не знал, что Хэнбейн любит, а чего терпеть не может. Если не убежит сразу, ещё будет время разузнать о его вкусах. Пока же он решил остановиться на старых добрых романтических приёмах. Может быть, не всем они по вкусу, зато все сразу понимают, к чему идёт дело. Поэтому первым, что увидел Хэнбейн, были мягко мерцающие свечи и камин, пламя которого отбрасывало манящие тени на ковёр. 

— Я полагал, вас интересуют результаты расследования, — заметил он, оценив камерность освещения и натюрморт из вазы с фруктами, графина с вином и бокалов на столике возле дивана. 

— Так и есть. — Ивлин невинно поднял брови.

— А выглядит так, будто вы готовились меня соблазнить. 

— Тогда я пригласил бы вас в спальню. 

Хэнбейн засмеялся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Улыбаясь, Ивлин налил вина себе и ему. 

— Вестфальская ветчина в вине. Тунисское шампанское — «Пол Роже» восемьдесят четвёртого года. 

— Тунисское шампанское, — повторил Хэнбейн. — Как странно звучит. В Шампани больше не вызревает виноград. 

— Может быть, когда-нибудь… говорят, климат меняется. Лет через сто Шампань будет снова делать вина.

— Но к тому времени все окончательно привыкнут к нынешнему положению вещей и будут с ужасом говорить о грядущем оранжерейном эффекте. 

— Люди всегда недовольны, — сказал Ивлин с улыбкой. 

— Не всегда. Я сейчас доволен, — признался Хэнбейн. 

— Тогда, может быть, предоставите мне небольшую привилегию?

Голубые глаза Хэнбейна настороженно блеснули. Ивлин налил ему ещё вина. 

— Я могу называть вас по имени?

— Хорошо. — Хэнбейн снова почувствовал себя неловко. — Можете называть меня «Адам». 

— Адам и Ивлин. Как в Эдеме. На брудершафт? Только снимите пиджак. 

Ивлин шёл напролом, и ему это нравилось. Оказывается, быть либертеном ужасно приятно. Хотя Виктор, разумеется, только посмеялся бы и назвал бы их обоих парой школьников.

Адам снял пиджак, оставшись в безукоризненно белой рубашке и жилете, плотно охватывающем тонкую талию, засучил рукава, обнажив руки до локтя; свет золотыми искрами вспыхивал в покрывавших их волосках. Они переплели руки и выпили. Ивлин быстро коснулся сомкнутых губ Адама. Тот не ответил на поцелуй, но не отпрянул. 

— Вам нужно поесть, — сказал Ивлин, давая Хэнбейну передышку. — Должно быть, вы устали. И не будем говорить о вашей работе. На самом деле я уже всё знаю о Блэкуэлдере. У меня довольно широкий круг знакомств. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Ивлин вздохнул. 

— Вы всегда будете напоминать мне об этом? 

— Вы так забавно злитесь. — Адам ухмыльнулся. 

— Вы прямо как Виктор, — сказал Ивлин сердито. 

— Почему ваш друг меня боится? — неожиданно спросил Хэнбейн. — Мы встречались сегодня. Он был дерзок, но я чувствовал его страх. 

— Он недолюбливает всех, кто имеет отношение к власти. Кроме того, он совсем недавно в глазах закона он был преступником… не по желанию, а по особенностям своего естества. 

«Как и я, — добавил Ивлин мысленно. — Как и ты». 

Наступила тишина. 

— Что ж, теперь его преступления перед обществом носят исключительно литературную форму, — сказал наконец Адам. — Мистер Анструтер блестящ, но не так блестящ, как ему представляется. Пишет он гладко, но сказать ему не о чем. 

Ивлин с радостью принял предложенный шутливый тон.

— Вы должны быть осторожны. Люди, которые задевают Виктора, становятся посмешищем. 

— Думаете, меня это пугает? — произнёс Адам с пренебрежением и осушил бокал одним махом, словно пил чистую воду.

— Вы, инспектор, сноб. Сноб наоборот.

— Я уже стал посмешищем. 

— О чём вы говорите? 

— О якобы завершённом расследовании. Если у вас такие широкие знакомства, вы прекрасно понимаете, что повесить на Блэкуэлдера ответственность за все убийства — чушь собачья. Он виноват, это верно, но в чём? Мы не нашли механизм, о котором писала мисс Ланселин. Не нашли шкатулку, похищенную в её доме. Миссис Вуд пришла в себя в госпитале и призналась, что она была сообщницей пасынка. Он не смог продать шкатулку, поскольку не понимал, для чего она нужна. Мисси Вуд пыталась её завести и добилась только того, что её ударило вырвавшейся из линзы шаровой молнией. Ещё одна шкатулка пропала из лаборатории Ланселина, одна была у вас. Вы думаете, это неважно? 

Хэнбейн сидел на краешке кресла, подогнув под него длинные ноги, скрещенные в щиколотках. 

— Думаю, что важно, — ответил Ивлин. — Пятиконечная звезда — это символ штата Техас. Одинокая звезда. 

— Блэкуэлдеру платили сепаратисты из Нового света? 

— Похоже на то. Ланселины тоже прибыли оттуда. Что-то они затевали… Но, может быть, оставим это на потом?

— А что сейчас? 

— Мы пьём при свечах, — Ивлин вытянулся в кресле, — и называем друг друга по имени. 

— Вы мне очень нравитесь, — сказал Адам серьёзно. — Как вы к этому относитесь? 

— А вы как думаете?

— Мне кажется, что хорошо.

— Так и есть. 

— Вы ведь правильно меня поняли? 

Ивлин улыбнулся и по ответной улыбке Адама понял, что тот спросил лишь для проформы. В этот момент он ощутил себя свободным — свободным от обязательств, свободным от какого бы то ни было контроля. Свободным от себя самого. Стыд и опасения больше не сдерживали его желаний. 

— Кажется, будто ты ни в ком не нуждаешься. Я всё время опасаюсь, что ты ускользнёшь от меня. — Ивлин взял Адама за руку, словно боялся, что тот уйдёт прямо сейчас. 

Адам покачал головой. 

— Я никуда не ускользну. 

— Нет? — Ивлин улыбнулся. — Это обнадёживает. Потому что я влюблён в тебя. 

Он взял Адама за руку и, вздохнув, провёл пальцами по его щеке, а потом по волосам. Адам сидел тихо, мечтательно улыбаясь. 

— Наверное, я всё-таки пытаюсь тебя соблазнить.

— Наконец-то. Я уж думал, что так этого и не услышу. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Зрачки Адама расширились, как от опиума. Он придвинулся и положил руку на затылок Ивлина; они прижались друг к другу и на миг застыли, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга и не спеша с поцелуем. Ивлин вынул запонку из манжеты Адама, уронил её на ковёр; его пальцы проскользнули под рукав рубашки. Адам расстегнул на Ивлине жилет, распустил галстук. Их ноги соприкасались от колена до самого верха, до горячего, болезненно пульсирующего узла отвердевшей плоти. 

— Сомневаешься?

— Нисколько. 

— Хорошо. — Ивлин наклонился, поцеловал Адама в губы и медленно заскользил вниз.

Оказавшись на коленях, он расстегнул брюки Адама и стал ласкать его ртом. Желание было столь велико, что ощущалось почти как боль. Ивлин поднялся, расстегнул рубашку Адама, провёл губами по шраму на груди, светлому и выпуклому. Адам притянул его к себе, их губы соприкоснулись — сначала нежно, потом сильнее. Теперь, ощущая язык Хэнбейна в своём рту, всем телом чувствуя биение крови, Ивлин понял, что его страхи напрасны. Он прижался твёрдым членом к животу Адама, наслаждаясь ощущением влаги, полностью стянул его брюки. Увидев обнаженную плоть, полностью доступную ему, он так возбудился, что ему пришлось замереть, чтобы совладать с собой. При свечах их кожа выпукло светилась, впало темнела и рдела в потаённых местах. 

— Знаешь что? — сказал он. — Я не люблю грубости, но если ты будешь со мной груб, я не возражаю. Потому что мне, чёрт возьми, не терпится. 

Он чувствовал приятную тяжесть тела Адама, вдавившего его в постель, прикосновение горячих губ к шее, потом — снизу вверх, к затылку, дыхание, взъерошившее волосы, руку Адама между своих бёдер, ласкавшую член, прижатый к животу, потом — твёрдость горячего пениса, раздвинувшего ягодицы. У Ивлина вырвался вздох, потом он произнёс имя Адама. В ответ тот толкнулся, ещё раз — сильнее, настойчивей, проник внутрь и задвигался, горячий и твёрдый, так хорошо, так болезненно-сладко. Он издал тихий продолжительный стон, когда Адам вошёл в него. Адам заметил его нетерпение, но не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро и заставил себя сдерживаться.  
— Давай со мной, дорогой, — хрипло сказал Ивлин. — Давай со мной, Адам! 

Может быть, всё было слишком быстро, а может быть, очень медленно, но только вечер куда-то делся, свечи погасли, из-под плотных штор пробивался рассвет. Простыня сползла и сбилась в ногах, рядом мерно дышал Адам. Ивлин чувствовал, как вздымается и опускается его грудь, прижатая к его спине, волосы на затылке шевелились от его дыхания. Ивлин обернулся и заглянул Адаму в лицо. Он казался таким умиротворённым и находился очень-очень далеко, плыл по тёмному морю снов. Ивлин снова улёгся и зарылся лицом в подушку, пытаясь продлить момент тишины и прислушиваясь к дыханию Адаму, тихому и ровному. 

Свет становился всё ярче. Ивлин лежал и ждал, пока Адам проснётся. Тогда они снова смогут говорить о том, что осталось недосказанным, чтобы однажды Адам смог наказать тех, кто остался ненаказанным. Ивлин любил его за это — за этот огонь, теплившийся в его груди. Назовите это жаждой справедливости, или желанием доискаться до правды, или убеждением, что зло не должно продолжать своё дело. За это и за многое другое. 

И прежде, чем они станут говорить, они снова займутся любовью. 

*** 

Есть несколько кругов посвящённых. Во внешний круг входят люди, не способные подчинить себя требованиям идеи, лишённые способности к самоконтролю. В лучшем случае ими движет неуёмное научное любопытство, как это было с Ланселинами, в худшем — жадность и похоть. Их направляют люди из внутреннего круга, умные, умеющие воспользоваться слабостями системы, найти уязвимые места Империи, чтобы разрушить её основы. Впрочем, и они — лишь материал в руках истинной движущей силы, людей без лиц, с именами слишком громкими, чтобы кто-то осмелился произнести их вслух. Они осуществляют свои замыслы в тайне, к чему это приведёт, не знает никто. Ведь и они — игрушки в руках судьбы, а что за дело судьбе до человеческих чаяний и междоусобиц? А может быть, кто-то управляет самой судьбой. 

Он проходит по Лондону и улыбается. Теперь это его город. Столица Империи ждёт того, что случится в неизбежном будущем, в скором будущем, где время поворачивает вспять и расцветают те цветы, чьи семена, казалось, сгнили.


End file.
